Say Hello To The Angels
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: WWII :: Damon is a cocky & crude fighter pilot. He's also Elena's patient indefinitely. It's totally screwed up! That he's more of a threat to her sanity than any battle outside. * Co-Stars: Caroline/Tyler.
1. You Move Into My Airspace

_**Disclaimer:** Set during The Italian Campaign - WWII 1943. Names of locations, attacks, operations are (hopefully) accurate. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Recognizable characters are the property of LJ Smith / the CW. No copyright infringement intended in this fan work. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"I can't control the part of me that swells up when you move into my airspace. You move into my airspace. But each night, I bury my love around you... You're linked to my innocence ."_

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital**  
><strong>September 10<strong>

_**0600 HRS**_

On the golden-colored sand of Anzio Beach, Elena Gilbert sat watching the sunrise hit the wide rolling waves. In her hands were letters from her hometown sweetheart, Matt Donovan. After a string of weeks without any correspondence, his sister Vicki sent a wire confirming his death in combat. Vicki, the neglected high school student, had been home alone in Mystic Falls when she received the terrible news.

According to Vicki's letter, Matt had died in combat during Operation Cartwheel, on an undetermined date in July. Elena had known all along that the front lines of Bairoko Harbor were no place for an unexperienced Private like Matt. Three weeks had passed since Elena heard about Matt's death and she realized it was time to say goodbye, at least in her own personal way.

A tear-stricken Elena stood up from the sand and removed the promise ring off her left hand. She couldn't help but feel foolish for not losing her virginity to Matt when she had the chance. He had been the 'right' guy after all. Matt would forever be known as a loyal and loving human being. He was the guy of every parents' dreams.

"Farewell Matt." She whispered while throwing the ring into the ocean.

Elena couldn't handle looking at the ring every day and at the same time, removing it had left her with an uncomfortable feeling. It didn't belong in a drawer as a souvenir.

Next Elena continued mourning by lighting a match to burn the thick stack of letters, allowing the ashes to drift into the wind and ocean. It was a symbolic moment for her because she had missed his funeral. After seeing the last shards of paper disappear into nothingness, it finally felt like Matt was really gone. She smiled bittersweetly, wiping the stray tears off her cheeks. She hoped he made it to Heaven alright.

Very quietly, Elena said a memorized eulogy while staring out into the abyss of the ocean. Two minutes in, her peaceful scene was suddenly interrupted by obnoxiously loud sirens, alerting an incoming air attack by German forces.

"Damn!" She swore and started rushing back to the tented hospital. Elena's 12 hour shift technically wouldn't start for another hour, but it wasn't like she could relax during an air attack.

The 95th Evacuation Hospital was a large facility, fully staffed with 32 doctors, most of them having prior surgery experience. Elena was one of the 27 nurses stationed there, and in a few days there'd be 40 total in the unit. Also, a handful of Red Cross workers had arrived four days ago to provide extra assistance.

Inside the tents, Elena helmet checked the staff at various checkpoints. Every section of the hospital was manned 24/7. With constant gunfire coming from cruisers less than a mile away, the doctors pushed the limits of their steady hands daily. Elena deeply admired the stoic doctors, that never appeared alarmed or even mentioned the attacks within the hospital's radius. The doctors did their jobs well and enforced confidence within their brave young patients.

The hospital had been designed to comfortably fit 400 patients at a time. By the end of the day, some soldiers were transferred to US hospitals or they'd be ready to return to the battle field.

On an average day, Elena had up to ten patients assigned to her. There was a standard routine, she'd check their dressings, order meds and fluids. Nurses provided all types of personal support for the injured as well. Sometimes she'd read to them or write letters for them. Mostly the soldiers loved to brag about their hometowns. It seemed like everyone was a hometown hero of some kind. Occasionally, she'd get a shellshocked patient that eventually would have to be sent to a separate unit. Elena didn't like walking through the shock unit, it was too emotionally draining.

After washing up and checking her uniform, Elena checked into her shift, taking over the clipboard of assignments from Jules.

Jules looked happy to get some rest and food after another long night.

"Anyone new?" Elena asked flipping through the charts.

"Corporal Tyler Lockwood. Came in at 0400." Jules answered tiredly. "Cute kid, a little loud at times."

"What's his status?"

"Two wounds." Jules answered. "Both on his left side that entered and exited, no fatal damages. I just gave him Morphine, so he shouldn't be much trouble for the next two hours."

Elena nodded in approval. "Perfect."

"Hey, Elena, take good care of him, okay? He's one of Darby's Rangers." Jules said quietly just before leaving.

Elena's eyes lit up in excitement. She barely ever got a Darby. They were the reason why the hospital had been able to set up safely. All because Operation BAYTON had succeeded on the 3rd. Darby's Rangers were known as the daredevils, always heading out on night missions.

_**1600 HRS**_

"Nurse." Tyler called out groggy. "Nurse."

Elena looked alert and walked over to his side. Tyler was a handsome guy. The dark and handsome type.

"Hi Tyler." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, you, I thought you were blond." He said confused.

Elena laughed at the expression on his face. "That was Jules. My name is Elena, I'll be taking care of you when she's not on the clock."

"Right. Okay, then." He said flatly. "Can I get out of here now?" He asked suddenly annoyed, holding up his arm with the IV.

"You were shot, Tyler." Elena explained like he was dumb. "We're not gonna release you overnight."

"It's just a flesh wound." He scoffed. "I'm fine. See. Perfectly fine. I mean, just look at me, I look good, don't I?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but there's still no way you're getting discharged by tonight."

He grumbled under his breath. "Bring me a new pillow. This one smells like a rat's ass."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Can I get a please in there?"

"No, you can't." Tyler replied sticking out his tongue.

"What are we 12?"

"You're making me stay here, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Yeah, it does, don't make me order you to like it." Elena snapped.

"You're so not pulling rank on me."

Elena raised a brow. It's been a few months since she's had a patient talk back to her.

"You know, you're not _really_ a Second Lieutenant, right?" He scoffed.

Elena glared and crossed her arms.

"Your rank only exists, so you can't get hot and heavy with us hero types." Tyler continued. "But that doesn't mean you won't. I bet you've given a special treatment or two by now."

"Tyler you're being rude."

"What are you a nun or something?"

"No." Elena protested annoyed.

"Ah, baby, I was just playing around." He winked. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Uh huh." She replied dryly. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of him. He was a character for sure.

"So how's about a new pillow and some chow?" Tyler asked with a sweet smile. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>September 14<strong>

_**1300 HRS**_

It had been a very rough day for Elena, because overnight a surplus of patients arrived after German troops surprised their borders, breaking the line. She saw a lot of dead bodies, too many, most were delivered to the nearby cemetery. Most were younger than her cousin Jeremy. There weren't any vacant beds left in the hospital, most patients had to sleep on the sand with only blankets as their cover. She spent most of the morning distributing soup and coffee. Later on she was instructed to pass out smokes and toiletries. Most soldiers had lost their possessions during the battle. A lot of the men came in practically naked, but Elena didn't blush once. She could handle seeing everything.

Back in Mystic Falls, Elena's mother had called her a tramp for enrolling in the 3 year nursing program at the local college. Isobel said nursing wasn't right for a girl right out of high school. Brought up in a strict Roman Catholic family, the idea that Elena would be seeing men's genitalia daily was shameful. Good girls weren't supposed to know about male parts until they got married.

Regardless of her mother's ardent protests, Elena enrolled. She was adventurous, independent and self-reliant, more importantly she wanted to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. What better way to travel and serve your country? After Elena enrolled in school, most of her girlfriends did too and later joined the Army's Nurse Corps. It wasn't a surprise, Elena had always been the role model of the pack with a perfect reputation.

A lot of days during the war had been rough and ugly, but she never once regretted her decision to enlist. She was making a good living of $88.60 a month and looking forward to attending an Ivy League university for free once the war ended. Honestly, before the war, Elena couldn't even consider college as an option 'cause of her drunk father's financial problems.

People in town were usually confused how Elena was so good in comparison to her parents.

Every girl serving in the Nurse Corps was awarded the 'relative rank' of Second Lieutenant. The rank was in name only like Tyler had reminded her the other night, the nurses didn't have to salute, but the rules of fraternization remained in place. As officers, they weren't supposed to engage in relations with enlisted men, but the majority still snuck around. Elena was an exception to the norm, she had been faithful to Matt since day one of the war. Yet even after Matt's death, she didn't pay attention to any of the soldiers, well, as romantic interests anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>September 20<strong>

_**1600 HRS**_

On the 18th, Elena had received frightening news about the other nurses in her unit. The others that were due to report, had been attacked aboard the H.M.S Newfoundland. Thankfully British vessels were around to rescue the girls, but they would be delayed for awhile longer. Elena had never been so mad at the Germans. The ship had been clearly marked with bright green lights as a medical carrier.

Yet looking at the bright side of a horrific situation, Elena's best friend Caroline Forbes had been transferred from the 93rd serving Paestum Airfield. Elena was so happy to see her after grueling months of separation. It was a wonderful surprise. Back in Mystic Falls, the girls had enlisted in the Nurse Corps at the same time. They had shipped out together in late March, but unfortunately were assigned to different units.

Both of their units had reported to hospitals in Algeria, but Caroline parted ways much earlier for an assignment serving the Invasion of Sicily. Meanwhile, the soldiers that were wounded in Sicily had been transferred to Algeria for care. The invasion had marked Elena's first experience with treating victims of combat. It was the first time she saw wounds to the bone in real life. Many of the men were from the Parachute infantry of the 82nd Airborne. Since the invasion had been a success, no one actually complained that much.

By early September, Elena's hospital in Algeria had closed and she knew that they'd be heading to an invasion, but she didn't know which one exactly. Thankfully Dr. Saltzman had secured Elena a spot on an early departing fleet, therefore she avoided the whole H.M.S Newfoundland fiasco.

Elena didn't believe in fate, but she believed in luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Paestum Airfield<strong>  
><strong>The 93rd Evacuation Hospital<strong>  
><strong>September 23<strong>

_**0500 HRS**_

Second Lieutenant Damon Salvatore was a rare breed of man in his unit. As an Italian-American, perfectly fluent in Neapolitan, it was surreal coming to the _mother_ country for the first time with a mission to kill. While the Italian forces had surrendered on the 8th, he had still remained uniquely connected to the Italian Campaign.

Back in March when Damon's assignment had posted as Italy, he knew it was fate working its will. He was meant to experience Italy. Too bad he had only seen the skies of it and not much else. So far, there hadn't been any signs that he'd get the opportunity to visit Naples. He wasn't even sure if any of his extended family had survived the ongoing attacks in the area. The Germans were making communication difficult. Every night without fault, he listened to the radio for news on Naples, sadly, not even sure for what reason. What news was good news?

Damon's morning started damn good, because he had received Ace-In-A-Day status the night before. It was true, he managed to shoot down 5 German birds on one mission. He couldn't wait to order the red satin lining for his leather jacket. Man, he'd really knock the ladies out wearing it around the base.

Damon instantly became the most popular guy within the 33rd Fighter Wing of the Twelfth Air Force. Well, he had always been popular, but just not for the right reasons...

Not since Operation HUSKEY over the summer had Damon felt so good about America's war effort. He was determined to do whatever necessary to get German forces off Italian soil. He figured the more Germans shot down, the more of Italy's beautiful landscape would be saved in the long run.

After getting dressed in his flight suit and parachute harness, Damon headed out to his P-40 Warhawk. Once in the cockpit, Damon adjusted his helmut, B-8 goggles and oxygen mask.

In a few minutes, he was flying high and the group's first priority was to gain the necessary degree of air superiority. It was the rule of the air. After they would prevent the Germans from moving into the airspace of Ally bases while also supporting the action on the ground.

"Red section take the bombers. Blue section take the fighters." Captain Tanner relayed to the group, after being alerted of enemy planes in their vicinity .

Looked like they were going to get some action. This was why their jobs mattered.

The German planes started spreading apart in the clouds trying to confuse them. There were more planes than expected. The Americans were outnumbered 4 to 1.

**_0800 HRS_**

"Salvatore, come on, you gotta lose 'em like a skirt." Captain Tanner warned him, seeing two enemy planes on his tail.

Captain Tanner knew Damon could get too cocky for his own good. He couldn't afford to lose one of his best, especially not to an insignificant routine watch.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Damon replied calmly over the radio.

Damon was always calm. The other guys in his unit sometimes questioned his humanity because of it. Damon had told them off, saying emotions were for the weak.

He flipped the plane over with practiced ease, causing the two to crash into each other.

As time continued to tick, Damon thought he was safe and sound. He was gliding peacefully, moving higher and higher, just for the fun of it. It was a grave mistake to leave the group's eyes. The old words of wisdom proved true though, a smart enemy always hits you when you're safe. Completely catching him off guard from the right side, a German plane unrelentingly shot at his plane.

"I'm hit and going down." Damon announced to the radio. The radio exploded in protest, so he turned it off. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him. He needed to focus.

Damon was going to crash, there was no doubt about it. He didn't even have enough time to parachute out, let alone make it back to the airfield. Having to think quickly for a place to force land, Damon started steering in the direction of the ocean. At least if he landed on the water, he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of any possible civilian causalities.

Concentrating and remaining perfectly calm, Damon used his flaps the entire way down to reduce his touching-down speed. He also remembered to eject all ammunition remaining in the plane as a safety precaution. He made sure all of the landing gear was retracted and just before the crash, he turned off the ignition switch and the master switch to avoid a possible fire.

While everything done had been to the book, Damon severely underestimated the velocity while gliding down. The plane hit the water with a reckoning force, instantly shattering the windshield and propelling his body through the glass. Underwater Damon started choking and he hastily removed his helmet and goggles. The plane's gravity was pushing him down, but he fought hard. Luckily, he was able to successfully make it out of the cockpit and swim away from crash.

Damon's face was streaked with blood from the windshield glass that had exploded on him. You could barely see the color of his skin. Everything was red. Red and black. Huge shards of glass were impaled deeply into his upper body. His head was pounding from the initial trauma that luckily hadn't knocked him out. Using any and all energy possible, Damon started swimming in the direction of the shore.

He didn't get far.

Just when Damon thought he'd die out there, a search-and-rescue boat from a nearby US Coast Guard cutter saved his life. The Coasties saw the extent of his injuries and knew the doctors aboard their vessel weren't equipped to handle the job, instead they had to transport him to the nearest evac hospital. That would have to do. It had to do.

On the boat's voyage over, Damon heard people shouting to keep him conscious. Meanwhile during the loud commotion, Damon remained quiet, confused seeing how foggy the sky looked, he swore it looked more blue before. The sky got darker and darker until he couldn't see anything. Everything had gone black.

"Lieutenant!" Petty Officer Maxwell shouted. "Come on, I need you to stay awake."

"I'm awake." Damon replied hoarsely.

"I need you to open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Yes - Yes, you can." Petty Officer Maxwell ordered in a firm voice. He thought the pilot had already survived through the worst of it. He couldn't just fade away into a concussion or brain damage, absolutely not on the Coast Guard's watch.

Damon fighting tooth and nail managed to open his eyes, only slitting them at best.

"Good." Petty Officer Maxwell said. "Just keep 'em open, you've been strong so far. We're closing in on the shore now."

**_1000 HRS_**

When Damon arrived at the 95th evac hospital, he was immediately directed to Dr. Feinberg, the senior opthamologist on duty.

Nurses around the table teared open his flysuit to examine his wounds. Damon had been in and out of consciousness the entire time.

"What's the story?" The doctor demanded of the admitting nurse.

"Second Lieutenant Damon Salvatore of the 33rd." Nurse Amber Bradley replied quickly. "Crash landed 10 miles off our coast."

"It's been awhile since a windshield wiper came in." The doctor mumbled under his breath.

"Lieutenant." He addressed loudly. "I need you to count to ten for me."

Damon mumbled incoherently. A corpse looked better than him.

"You _have_ to do this for me, otherwise we'll have to open your brain to check for glass fragments."

"One... Two..." Damon slurred nodding his head.

After the doctor didn't find any signs of brain damage, he moved onto the principle examination.

"I need you to open your eyes." Dr. Feinberg ordered.

Damon slowly opened them.

"Can you see me?" Dr. Feinberg asked. "What color is my hair? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Foggy, it's all foggy." He replied.

The doctor immediately ordered for the local anesthesia team. Glass from the windshield had entered his eyes and would have to be surgically removed.

* * *

><p><strong>The 95th Evacuation Hospital<strong>

_**1200 HRS**_

"What are we looking at?" Dr. Saltzman asked as Damon's body hit the OR table.

"He's got all kinds of fucked up shit going on. I believe he suffered a concussion upon impact, scratched both corneas and likely developed secondary glaucoma." Dr. Feinberg explained. "It's likely he'll have little to no vision at all for the next four weeks."

Dr. Saltzman nodded in understanding. He would be responsible for the rest of Damon's general care. Caroline was one of the nurses assigned to his track.

"That's Da-, I mean, Second Lieutenant Salvatore." Caroline said disbelieving. This couldn't be happening, she thought.

"Friend of yours?" Dr. Saltzman asked remembering she used to work on pilots.

"Hardly, he's the only pilot that ever got on my nerves." Caroline scoffed.

The team spent over forty minutes removing glass and debris from his body. After he was sent to an x-ray technician to scan for any unknown broken bones. Damon suffered minor fractures along his clavicle, his right ankle and four ribs.

The doctors did what they could to patch him up. Damon's estimated recovery time would be at least 6 to 8 weeks long.

_**1500 HRS**_

"You're getting a _pilot_ added to your charge. He's going to need consistent Morphine to get through the next 72 hours." Chief Nurse Flowers announced walking to Elena's section.

"Of course and what's his name - rank?" Elena replied right away.

"Second Lieutenant Salvatore."

_**2100 HRS**_

"Car, are you feeling okay?" Elena asked concerned thinking her best friend might be getting sick. The girls were hanging out in their private tent that they shared with two other nurses.

The best friends had just finished eating disgusting hot dogs. They were really looking forward to be stationed in a building after living outside for months. Being out in the middle of nowhere left food options limited to the shit soldiers ate.

"Yeah, yeah." Caroline yawned loudly. She looked run down. Her hair was a frizzy messy from sweating under her hat all day. "Just tired."

"Everyone was saying it was really rough in the OR today." Elena replied in understanding.

Caroline tiredly nodded and wiped her eyes trying to stay awake. She was on edge. Sometimes the shots from the cruisers got to her more than usual.

"How do you deal with seeing all those parts hanging out or missing?" She mused in wonder. She thought Caroline had been joking about working in the OR.

"It's only gonna get worse, you know?" Elena continued thinking about the incoming air attacks. She had a bad feeling about the war. There were still many parts of Italy occupied by German forces.

"I can't do what _you_ do." Caroline retorted raising a brow. "My bedside manner sucks. I made a soldier cry in Sicily because I was such a bitch. I told him I had seen more spine in a jelly fish... he was acting like a goddamn little girl."

Elena laughed in disbelief. Her best friend had always been blunt. It was difficult to be around, but she appreciated it. "Harsh."

"Well. I've never been one to _watch_ over things." Caroline justified with a smug grin. "I _do_ things."

She smiled. "I still remember your old advice in high school... kiss first & ask later - was it?"

Caroline lost her virginity at 14. She didn't regret it either.

"How I wish things could be simple again." Caroline replied quietly. "Just like that."

Elena raised a brow. "Uh-huh. Seeing as we can't fraternize with any of the enlisted."

"Officers aren't any better." Caroline sneered in disgust. "I tell you. It was_ brutal_ seeing an officer today that I had kinda gotten with back at the airfield."

Caroline felt incredibly uncomfortable touching Damon's body earlier.

"What? Wait. What?" Elena exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because it was a huge, huge mistake." Caroline confessed seriously. It was hard to admit such things, but it was good to finally have a close friend to chat with. The girls at her old unit were too vicious. Everyone had been jealous of her. The pilots affectionally coined her as the blond bombshell.

"You didn't ? Did you?" Elena questioned dramatically.

The look on Caroline's face gave her away instantly. There was no denying it. She totally had crazy amounts of sex with the officer in question.

"Oh." Elena replied trying to remain calm. Her hands got sweaty anyway. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She replied sourly. "A couple of weeks later I realized that he was like that with _every_ girl. Girls in my own tent! The self-absorbed jackass only acted sweet to get what he wanted. He's nothing, but a faker."

"What A...!" Elena cried outraged. "Ugh. So. You said he was _here_ today?"

"_Is_ here." Caroline corrected with a frown.

"Did he say something to you?" Elena questioned concerned. It sounded like someone deserved a slap.

"I wish. What I'd do for a smartass remark..." Caroline replied wistfully. "I had to pull glass out of his body. His plane crashed off the coast."

"He's alive though?" Elena asked warily.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, he survived, but he can't see for shit. It's all screwed up, go figure, the cocky womanizer can't prey on girls anymore. Can't even look at a pin-up postcard to jerk off, the sad fuck of a man."

"Car." Elena swallowed thickly, her body tensing. "He's one of _mine_ now."

Out of 400 spots, he was assigned to one of her 10. Just their luck.

"No." She protested in horror.

Elena nodded.

"Yeah?" The girls shared matching expression of anguish.

"Second Lieutenant Salvatore?" Elena supplied the officer's name.

Caroline smirked sourly. "Definitely would never do your job."

"It won't be that bad." Elena shrugged nervously, because she didn't have much experience with _fresh_ guys. "I mean, he's probably going to be asleep most of the time."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you're still with me... Elena, Tyler, Damon, Caroline and Alaric are now at the same hospital. Other characters such as Stefan and Jeremy will be introduced later. Elena's parents are Isobel & John, so Jeremy is her cousin. **Gilbert** and **Forbes** are families from Mystic Falls. **Lockwood** and **Salvatore** are families from Fell's Church (AU: the rich neighborhood near Mystic Falls). No vampires, everyone is over the age of 20._

_Next chapter will be more relationship / less war stuff - since Damon will be awake. :) I did way too much research for this story and hopefully you're enjoying it. My LiveJournal has tons of extras for this story (user: junkyatbest). **If you get confused about the characters, there's a chart explaining the roles on my LJ. **_

_Story will be 11 chapters & donated to breast cancer by Alli (toffeenutlatte). **Be Good & Review!**_

_Title + all lyrics from Interpol's album "Turn On The Bright Lights"._


	2. Come Around

_"I'll come around. Oh, I will surprise you sometime. I'll come around when you're down..."_

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
><strong>**September 25**

_**0900 HRS**_

"What are you doing here, Corporal Lockwood?" Elena asked confused.

She hadn't seen him in four days, ever since his discharge from her unit. He'd been a stubborn patient, once even escaping his bed, making her worried sick. She had found him playing poker, boy, did she go crazy on him for _that_ stunt. If Chief Nurse Flowers would have found out about her AWOL patient, that would have been catastrophic.

"Now what did I tell you about calling me that." Tyler smirked. "Seeing as we're friends and all."

"Tyler, why are you here?" She asked again crossing her arms. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen him sneak inside the ward.

"Just picking up my mail." He said shrugging.

"Right." Elena answered stiffly noticing the letters in his hands.

"So I saw you with a girl the other day." Tyler said casually.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." She rolled her eyes.

"A bit taller than you." He replied thoughtfully. "Blonder than the California sun?"

"You've been to California?" Elena replied distracted.

"Lieutenant." Tyler pressed.

Elena raised a brow. "So now you address me correctly. I think you're asking about Caroline."

"Caroline." He repeated.

"What do you want with her?"

"What do I want with her?" Tyler frowned. "I want to meet her, obviously..."

"She's not here." Elena replied casually, checking through her charts. "She doesn't work here."

"What do you mean she doesn't work here? Where can I find her then?"

"You can't. Sorry." Elena answered looking up at him. "She works in the OR."

Tyler scowled in understanding, only authorized personnel were allowed in the OR tents. "Uhhh…"

"Tyler - don't get me wrong; while I enjoy gossiping as much as the next girl. I'm really busy right now." Elena said gathering her things to do rounds. "Do you want me to give her a message for you?"

"A message?" Tyler choked.

"Although... I'm not sure what you could have to say to her." Elena said seriously. "She's an officer and you're, well, not."

"Right." Tyler replied crossing his arms, feeling foolish for not having a better plan. "Can't you just tell her that I want to meet her?"

"Okay, Tyler." Elena replied smiling, patting his shoulder in a patronizing manner.

Elena glanced at him one last time before leaving him at her station's desk. She wasn't too fazed by the latest development, the enlisted men were always trying to flirt with nurses, even if it did break protocol. She just had to be a good friend and not encourage such relationships. Depending on which chief discovered your illicit relationship is what determined the punishment.

"Can I help you, Corporal?" Chief Nurse Flowers asked walking over to him.

"Help me?" Tyler replied awkwardly.

"No, no, I was just thanking my nurse for taking such good care of me." He explained in a rush with a tight smile.

"Best for you to do that when she's _not_ on duty." Chief Nurse Flowers chided with a fierce glare.

"You're absolutely right… bye now." Tyler replied, practically running from the scary Chief Nurse.

_**1900 HRS**_

Since Damon's arrival, he had been in and out of consciousness, but never fully lucid. Chief Nurse Flowers had prepared Elena well to deal with the situation.

A few times, Elena had heard him talking, before she realized that he was sleep-talking. Elena heard him frequently mention his father and whom she assumed were his family members back home: Stefan and Katherine. Most of what she could make out was gibberish, before she finally felt bad for 'eavesdropping' on his private life. Elena figured he couldn't be that bad of a man… certainly not, if he cared for his family. It sounded like he cared for his family a great deal.

There was another time were Elena thought he was speaking gibberish, before she realized that he was speaking in another language. The day before, Captain Tanner came around to check on him, she was informed that Damon spoke fluent Neapolitan. Elena hadn't even known that there were different forms of Italian. Elena was immediately curious about why he joined the war if he was Italian-Americna. She knew there had to be some conflicts of interest with his situation.

Since most of Damon's face was covered by bandages, Elena didn't have a remote idea of what he looked like. His heavenly pale skin, dark as night ebony-colored hair and toned muscular shape gave her reason to believe he was quite handsome. Then again, if Caroline had pursued him, it was more than likely that he was well above-average. It was a known fact that a Southern belle like Miss Mystic Falls - Caroline Forbes only bothered being linked with the best of good looking men. Elena sighed for thinking such silly things before checking in on Damon one last time. It was finally time to trade shifts with Jules.

**_2300 HRS_**

"Hey, Car…" Elena whispered in bed remembering her conversation with Tyler. It completely slipped her mind earlier at supper.

"Hmm." Caroline mumbled sleepily from the bunk below.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." Elena replied feeling bad for waking her up. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Mmm, 'kay." She moaned, absolutely exhausted, falling right back to sleep.

Elena was very grateful that the rest of the girls had finally arrived. It meant Caroline wouldn't have to work such long shifts anymore. Ever since the sinking of the H.M.S. Newfoundland, Caroline had been working 16 hour shifts, instead of the usual 12.

It had been chaos in the tents earlier in the night to accommodate the new sleeping arrangements. Some of the girls seemed really peeved about getting their new roommates. Surely, they hadn't believed that they'd get the whole tent to themselves. At first Elena was worried that Caroline would be transferred back to the 93rd, but it looked like she was staying for good! More importantly, Dr. Saltzman took a liking to Caroline, so it gave her an advantage over the others.

At supper everyone was talking about the night the H.M.S. Nefoundland got bombed by the Germans. The girls were notoriously known by the enlisted men, after having survived such a horrific ordeal. Needless to say, there was a lot of "hey doll, welcome to Italy," going around the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>September 26<strong>

Early in the morning, somewhere around 0500 HRS, there had been another air attack and Caroline had to report early to the OR to deal with the wounded. Elena never had the chance to mention Tyler's visit. Elena would have to tell Caroline when things calmed down later in the day.

**_1300 HRS_**

Elena perked up hearing _him_ call for assistance. The infamous Damon Salvatore was at last awake. She braced herself for the worst. At the moment, Damon was the only patient in the corner area of her unit, so without others near him, Elena was more than apprehensive to meet him. She'd feel more comfortable having witnesses around.

Elena looked down at her uniform and tried to straighten out her wrinkles before greeting him. Then she cursed herself for being so stupid and petty, it wasn't like he could see the wrinkles. It really didn't matter what she looked like, because he wasn't going to be able to see her.

"Lieutenant Salvatore. My name is Elena… I'm your attending nurse." Elena greeted warmly. "Nice to see you lucid, how are you feeling today?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Damon answered sarcastically.

Elena knew that he'd be glaring at her if she could see his eyes. "You suffered a major accident. It's a blessing that you're alive." She replied quietly. "The doctor will be in shortly to discuss your recovery outlook. In the mean time, can I get you anything?"

"Can you cut this crap off me?" Damon asked touching the bandaging that covered most of his face and sealed both of his eyes.

"Not yet." Elena answered. "You'd be risking an infection. It stays on until some of your wounds close."

Damon frowned at her reply. He was terribly paranoid about losing his roguishly handsome face.

"I'm in pain. Give me something." He demanded in a rough voice.

"I can't give you anything more than the doctor prescribed, Lieutenant. I changed your IV a little less than two hours ago, so you'll have to wait." Elena explained. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yeah, you can leave me the fuck alone." He ordered.

"I'll be back later to check on you." Elena replied curtly. To be perfectly honest, Elena could sympathize with him. After all, he had woken up to a whole different world. A dark world. Not being able to see would cause anyone emotional distress. It was to be expected.

Once Dr. Feinberg made his way around the recovery ward, it was then that Damon was informed the extent of his injuries. Understandably, he was horrified by the terrible news. Of course, he hadn't known that he was temporarily blind because of the bandaging that sealed his eyelids shut.

Damon remained quietly seething while the doctor continued to chat away.

"I hope you understand how serious this situation is, Lieutenant." The doctor said. "You may never see again - at least not well - if you refuse to cooperate with your treatment."

"Why haven't you issued me a disability discharge?" Damon asked suddenly, very seriously. "There's no need to sugarcoat it, I know I'm not going back up."

"Yes..." Dr. Feinberg replied. "You've been placed on the flight list back to the States, but the flights are few and far in between these days."

"Alright, well, Doc, I'm not one of your average nobodys. I'm a Salvatore. I have the means to afford a private flight home."

"Unfortunately, Lieutenant, there aren't any non-military flights in the skies. At least not anytime soon. The Germans are everywhere... You know it's not safe, better than anyone, I would imagine."

"So, what? You're saying that I'm stuck here until further notice?" Damon exclaimed in shock. "That I have trust you! A two-bit military issued doc with my precious eyes!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." The doctor replied. "You're just going to have to make do with the situation."

"Are you finished?" Damon snapped. "I'd like to nap, now."

Damon turned toward the wall, which he could feel with his arm.

_**1700 HRS**_

Eventually Elena had returned to change Damon's dressings, but he was dead to the world asleep. Or at least he pretended to be asleep. He wouldn't wake up for supper either.

"He woke up today." Elena mentioned at the supper table.

Caroline perked up across from her. "He's a piece of work, isn't he?"

"I feel bad for the guy…"

"Don't."

"Car!" Elena chided. "He's harmless, have a little heart."

"Why? It's not like he has one." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Elena huffed realizing it probably wasn't such a good idea to discuss Damon with her. Clearly their whirlwind affair had left a lasting impression. An awful impression.

"What else is new with you?" Caroline asked trying to re-start the conversation.

"Same ol', Same ol'…" Elena shrugged. "You?"

"A Captain came in today with his arm blown-"

"Car!" Elena exclaimed in disgust.

Caroline looked confused by her outrage.

"For fuck sakes, we're eating." She cursed with a sour expression.

Caroline laughed hard. "I can't imagine you kissing your mother with that mouth."

Elena scowled, but then started giggling because it was true. Who would have known that little innocent Elena Gilbert would curse worse than a sailor?

* * *

><p><strong>September 27<strong>

_**0700 HRS**_

"Lieutenant Salvatore is being difficult." Jules explained tiredly at shift change. "He hasn't been eating or drinking any fluids for that matter. Not a thing since what you served him yesterday for lunch."

Elena frowned in disapproval. Too many hours had passed since Damon had ingested anything. That wasn't good to hear. "Okay, I'll see to it. You should go... get some rest. Looks like you had a rough night."

Jules remained quiet for a moment before adding. "You'll note in his chart that I removed his catheter last night."

"Great." Elena replied happily. She hated dealing with catheters.

Patients rarely stayed on catheters, unless absolutely necessary, once they were conscious. The medical staff didn't want to risk anyone contracting an annoying Urinary Tract Infection. In some cases, UTIs could prove deadly, especially in the case of spinal chord injuries.

"He's…" Jules blushed a deep crimson.

Elena raised a brow in confusion at her sudden case of nervousness.

"He's huge." She whispered in a conspiratorial voice. "The biggest soft one that I've ever seen."

Elena's body completely froze for a second, not prepared to learn such personal details yet about her patient. Of course, Elena would have found out… eventually. Believe it or not, it wasn't too uncommon for nurses to check out the "merchandise" of their patients. Some of the nurses like Elena had never seen a penis before the war, God couldn't fault them for being naturally curious about the male anatomy.

"I can't even tell you how grateful I'd been that he couldn't see me blushing." She continued.

"Thanks… Jules." Elena replied with a tight smile. What kind of reaction was appropriate in such a situation? No reaction, Elena figured.

_**0715 HRS**_

Elena took a deep breath before walking over to Damon's area. In her hands, she was carrying his breakfast tray, she just hoped that he'd accept it.

"Morning Lieutenant Salvatore." Elena greeted.

"You're back. Finally." Damon muttered.

"Nice to see you too." She replied mockingly sweet. "It's time for breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast." He said. "I'm never eating again… I'm just gonna fade away until I'm nothing, not even bones."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's never going to happen on my watch." Elena replied seriously.

"You can't make me eat." Damon replied stubbornly like a small child.

"You're right, I can't. But I can discharge you to the Shock Ward's care." Elena explained. "They'll make you eat. They've got the experience to handle the stubbornest of patients."

Damon frowned, he had heard some stories of that place. Everyone was fucked up there.

"What will it be, Lieutenant? Are you going to stop being unreasonable or should I prepare the paperwork for your transfer?" Elena asked seriously.

"Unreasonable?" He spat. "My life is over!"

"Your life isn't over."

"You're right. I can still breathe." He huffed. "Whoopee Do. I should have died out there. Honorably at least."

"You're going to be fine." Elena assured.

"Yeah, right. I'm blinder than a bat." He scoffed. "I'll never fly again."

"You'll get your sight back."

"You don't know that." Damon grumbled. "And neither does that Quack Feinberg."

"Dr. Feinberg is a fine doctor." Elena protested in offense. "You're in good hands."

"Are you speaking from experience?" He asked cruelly. "I'm sure he put his hands all over you real good."

Elena scowled at his suggestion. "Stop being crude."

"I don't hear you denying it."

"It's not true."

"I'm not stupid. I've heard the stories." Damon replied incredulously. "Nurses have to fuck the docs because they can't get a piece of enlisted ass."

"We're not all hot like that." Elena replied seriously.

"Sure you are..."

"Well, not me." She answered proudly. "I'm a virgin."

Damon was momentarily surprised by her honesty. "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a damn if you do or not." Elena retorted annoyed. "Now stop talking about sex. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Then leave." He ordered.

"I'd love to, but I can't." She growled in annoyance. "I have to watch you eat."

"Well… okay, then, do you have any fucking applesauce?" He caved.

"I'll get you some 'fucking' applesauce." Elena muttered under her breath leaving the area.

_**1100 hours**_

Elena tried to prepare mentally before seeing Damon again. This was the first time she would be fixing him up while he was actually awake.

When she walked into his area, he surprised her by calling her name right away.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked curiously.

"I can tell by your steps." He replied matter-of-factly. "You walk different than the others."

"Oh." Elena replied quietly, secretly impressed. She'd have to keep in mind his observant senses.

She walked around his bed, gathering supplies and he could hear the rolls of gauze being cut and stretched.

"It's time to change your dressings." She announced unceremoniously.

Damon frowned, even though he'd known ahead of time that it was coming up soon.

Elena started the process with patching up his broken ankle.

"I need more Morphine." Damon stated roughly. "I can still feel the pain. Tell the doctor I want more."

"The doctors lowered your dose today." Elena admitted. "They don't want you so doped up anymore. It's not safe."

"You should only care about what I want." Damon stated in a judgmental voice.

"I want to care for you, but you're not making it easy."

"Because you have it so rough." Damon answered sarcastically. "Why don't we trade places?"

"You know that's not possible." Elena chided. "And I can't change what happened to you either. I'm only capable of helping you recover."

"Then give me some fucking Morphine." He demanded.

"I can't." Elena replied firmly, moving up to change the dressings on his ribs and clavicle.

They remained quiet for a brief pause.

"Are you nervous?" Damon asked noticing the change in her breathing as she inspected the fractures along his clavicle.

She smelled like a dream to him. The best smell in a long time. It made him a bit giddy.

"No." She replied.

"Do you like me? Is that it?" He questioned sounding amused.

Elena remained quiet. She noticed the tiny smirk on his face.

"Of course not, how could you possibly like me?" Damon muttered in self-pity. "Pathetic like this? Totally fucked up."

"You're going to be fine, Lieutenant." She answered clinically. "Your bones will heal in a few weeks. They always do."

"Yeah, but I'll still be blind."

"Once the abrasions heal around your eyes, we can start the eye-drop treatment for your secondary glaucoma." She replied. "You'll see again."

"Don't worry, I'm not holding my breath." He answered.

"The only working part I can count on anymore is the one between my legs." Damon snapped. "I could be wrong though, you might need to do a thorough examination to confirm."

"Your mouth seems to be working fine too." Elena rolled her eyes, not blushing.

"Oh, you're a sassy one." Damon replied. "I might just like your company after all."

Elena simply huffed at his tone.

"In fact, I can think of a few ways to use my mouth." He said suggestively, puckering his lips at her.

He nearly kissed her forehead, but she pulled away abruptly.

"Lieutenant! You're being rude." She chided.

"I am rude. But you already knew that, so why the act?" Damon corrected.

He soundly placed his hands on her breasts, taking her by complete surprise. He winced in pain from putting the extra pressure on his broken bones, but to him, it was totally worth it.

"Lieutenant!" Elena exclaimed outraged, he let go of her instantly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She cursed moving away from him. It had been months since a guy tried to touch her intimately.

"Well, since I can't see you, I had to at least cop a feel." Damon explained smugly. "How else can I find out if you're attractive or not?"

In a split-second, Elena slapped him without any regard of the wounds on his face. He deserved it, the pig, she thought.

Damon cried out in pain. "Fuck!"

"Just so we're perfectly clear, Lieutenant. If you inappropriately touch me ever again, so help me God, I will break both of your arms." She warned venomously before walking away.

**_1200 hours_**

When Elena returned to deliver Damon's lunch tray, he'd been especially quiet the entire time. Elena was eternally grateful to not deal with anymore of his smart-ass remarks. It had already felt like a very long day.

"You need to be drinking more water." Elena commented. "Your body-"

"I took basic biology too." Damon snapped. "Spare me the lecture and just get out of here. I don't need a babysitter."

"Suit yourself." Elena said sitting up from her chair. "If that water isn't finished by the time I get back to pick up the tray... we're going to have a problem."

_**1900 HRS**_

Dinner went without incident, Elena had delivered the tray and when she came back, all of the food was gone. Not even a scrap left. By the time Jules came around to switch shifts, Elena couldn't wait to get out of the ward. She really needed time to relax.

"You got him to eat." Jules remarked reading Damon's chart.

"Yep." Elena confirmed instantly. "So you won't have to worry about any of that tonight."

"That's a relief." Jules admitted. "How'd you do it?"

"I just threatened to send him over to Shock." Elena replied with a sneaky look.

The look on Jules' face was priceless before she burst into laughter. "Now, why didn't I think of that? You're smart Gilbert."

Elena shrugged nonchalantly. "Good luck."

'You're going to need it', she added in her head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed reading the developing relationships. Damon is going to be a jerk for most of the story, because it's really hard for him to be temporarily blind. Oh, the fun! I'm trying to update this story once a week. :) If you're confused about any of the character roles, there's a chart on my LiveJournal (user: junkyatbest). I'll continue to add extras there as well. **Be Good & Review!**_


	3. To Care

_"I had seven faces - thought I knew which one to wear._  
><em>But I'm sick of spending these lonely nights training myself not to care."<em>

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
><strong>**September 28**

_**1100 HRS**_

It started out as another bright, warm, dry, just an easy-breezy day like the previous one had been. The Italian coast continued to take Elena's breath away by its beauty. Nobody had any reason to believe that something bad would happen, so far so good. There hadn't been any omens to warn them.

Outside of the tents, a few of the Army officers were hanging out, playing card games and cracking jokes while waiting for the kitchen staff to serve lunch. Then without warning, a sudden shift of clouds came over and the sky cracked open with a lightning cry.

Elena could perfectly hear the pouring rain from inside her post. Her heart rate started increasing instantly, because she hated storms and knew it would only get worse. Unfortunately she was right, the rain refused to settle down and the wind also picked up with a reckoning force that made it difficult for anyone to walk outside of the tents.

Even though it was completely fake, Elena put on a brave face to greet her wounded because she knew they would be awake. It just happened to be that time of the day when most of them were up causing ruckus and annoying her for the fun of it. While most of her guys were comedians of the sort, she was beyond grateful that Damon was her only so-called 'fresh' patient. Thinking of the little devil with a Greek God's body, she took a quick glance over at his corner and it appeared that he was either being especially quiet or still asleep. She couldn't tell which because of the bandages covering most of his face. 'If he wants me... he'll just have to say something,' Elena muttered deciding not to visit him. Truthfully, she hadn't gotten over the fact that he had felt her up the day before. 'The spoiled bastard,' She rolled her eyes in disgust.

_**1235 HRS**_

The commotion of Mother Nature rocking around outside roused Jules from sleep and in a few seconds she knew exactly what was happening. A _hurricane_ had to be nearby. Jules knew a thing or two about hurricanes, having grown up in the great state of Florida all of her life. With steady determination, Jules rushed getting dressed in some appropriate clothes.

Jules found Chief Nurse Flowers near her office area, yelling at another nurse over the dreadful sounds of the storm.

"Chief Nurse Flowers! The rain isn't going to let up!" Jules exclaimed rather alarmed.

"I didn't realize you were also a meteorologist." Chief Nurse Flowers replied, looking rather annoyed.

"I don't need a degree to tell you that we're getting very close to a hurricane." Jules crossed her arms. "I can feel it... In the air. I know hurricanes - of all people - I survived my share. This might get bad. We better reenforce all of the tents, before we get blown away for good."

Chief Nurse Flowers remained quiet.

"This is serious!" Jules exclaimed. "We still have a chance before it gets worse. And it _will_ get get worse."

"Alright, Jules. You have my permission to get a team together. Even put some of the enlisted to good use." Chief Nurse Flowers allowed.

Jules nodded and quickly sprinted around the hospital, gathering people that weren't doing anything and any available supplies that would work.

Back in her private office, Chief Nurse Flowers received an urgent wire from the 16th stating they'd been near the eye of the storm. The hurricane leveled the tents and demolished the installations. With close to 1,000 patients, the nurses had to evacuate their drenched patients to an abandoned tobacco warehouse. The 8th supported them with extra supplies to replace what had been scattered because of the wind.

"I'll be damned." Chief Nurse Flowers muttered hoping the 95th wouldn't be hit as hard, because from the looks of it, the storm was far from over.

She cursed reading another wire from the 93rd. Most of them were able to get shelter inside of the air force base, but there had been a few casualties from patients that hadn't gotten adjusted in time. Finally, there was also a general wire from the Coast Guard with details about the tides and wind force. The numbers didn't look promising, she gasped, dropping the sheet on the floor.

_**1455 HRS**_

Walking into Damon's corner, she was surprised to find him finally awake. The Morphine seemed to really take him, it just knocked him out cold. To be honest, she wasn't too surprised that he convinced the doctor to add another dose to his chart. Elena got the impression that Damon was type of guy that got whatever he wanted and never expected anything less than the best. Still it had been impressive how he'd been able to sleep through the raging storm. By the late afternoon, no one wanted to step outside the tents, but honestly it wasn't that much better inside. The tents wouldn't stop shaking from the wind's relentless movements. The tents would have leveled if the Chief hadn't taken Jules request seriously… how frightening.

Damon just asked for some applesauce since he slept through lunch. He wasn't in the chatting mood and she wasn't about to initiate a civil conversation, like such a thing would be possible with a man like him.

_**1600 HRS**_

Elena was on edge because the storm still hadn't passed. Her hands were twitching slightly making it difficult for her to do her job. This was one of the many reasons why she could never survive being an OR nurse like Caroline.

The horrible rain continued to pour with a few streaks of lightning. The sky had long ago turned black and the tents were still shaking. An hour ago, a swarm of men entered the hospital, the ones that had been capable of escaping their foxholes. The men felt and looked miserable, they were freezing and covered in thick lumps of mud. Every single word out of their mouths must have been a curse word.

A few of the Privates weren't looking too good and Chief Nurse Flowers asked the girls to take care of the poor boys before they got sick. Go figure, the boys had been in surprisingly good spirit because the storm gave them a reason to leave the front lines. Apparently, the storm had single-handedly wiped out every Army, axis or ally soldiers fighting on the ground. There wouldn't be any combat or missions, at least not until they could actually see what they were doing out there. Unfortunately, the hospital hadn't been prepared to handle such crowds and there weren't enough beds to go around. Some men got a blanket and not much else, they'd have to sleep on the floor, there weren't any alternatives. Yet the men were still grateful to no longer be swimming in their muddy foxholes or to be eating yet another 'K-Ration'; having already eaten enough spam and cheese to last a lifetime.

"This is hell." A Private named Trevor said sourly. "We were marching and I couldn't stop thinking that I was in a dream. A continuous bad dream that I'd never wake up from."

Elena gave him a sympathetic look as she helped him undress. His body was covered in cuts and scratches, none of them deemed a doctor's examination, but he needed help before anything got seriously infected.

Trevor stumbled into a cot with only his boxers on. Elena hummed as she patched him up, making sure he wasn't bleeding out from anywhere.

"You're very pretty, Miss, I mean…. Lieutenant." He stammered observing his nurse carefully for the first time since he showed up.

Elena simply smiled at him. "What happened to you, anyway?" She asked wondering how he got beat up so badly compared to the other guys.

"My buddy got shot, and, well, he's a bit bigger than me. So I had to drag him over to the field medics."

"Wow." Elena replied impressed. "I'm proud of you, Private."

"Yeah, but there was a bit of rocky terrain and let's just say things got complicated."

"Is your buddy going to be okay?" Elena asked carefully. She figured the guy didn't die out there.

"Oh, Elijah? Yeah, he'll be alright. Strong as a horse." Trevor rolled his eyes. "Heavy as one too."

Elena laughed. "I'm glad to hear it."

"You know, when he gets better. We should take you out. The two of us and you." Trevor replied thoughtfully.

"He'd love to meet you. I just know it." He assessed, shamelessly scanning her from head to toe.

"Okay, whatever you say, kiddo." Elena said tapping his shoulder. She figured she'd just be another 'pretty face' to him and soon forgotten. He couldn't be more than 19. "I'll go see about getting you new clothes, so you can get out of here and grab some chow." She smiled sweetly before walking away.

On the other side of the tarp wall, Elena had heard some noise and wondered what the commotion was about. Damon was with a nurse she didn't recognize. The nurse was crying, standing to the right of his bed.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked suspiciously.

The nurse simply shook her head. 'She's really beautiful', Elena thought seeing her face for the first time.

"Why are you in my unit?" Elena asked not allowing her to escape. "Who sent you?"

"From the 93rd…" She replied through tears.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here?" Elena replied crossing her arms in confusion.

"Andie! Leave!" Damon snapped loudly, completely surprising Elena since he'd been quiet for most of the day and when she had walked in.

Andie just kept crying and rushed past Elena in a blur. Elena didn't know if she should run after the girl or not. It was a weird position to be in. She wasn't sure what her position even was.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena demanded.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon countered.

"Sorry, I got tied up with another patient." She replied flustered slightly for missing his routine check up.

"I need to piss." Damon demanded annoyed.

"Alright." Elena replied walking away.

Elena grabbed Vanessa to go in and help him, since she still had to deal with finding Trevor something clean to wear.

It took about ten minutes for Elena to dress Trevor, but the entire time she heard Damon and Vanessa arguing on the other side. Elena frowned wondering what could have happened so quickly. Her day just seemed to be getting more ridiculous by the minute.

"What?" Elena asked the room, already exasperated by the two.

"He's so..." Vanessa growled.

"Difficult." She replied rolling her eyes. "I know."

Elena kept hearing how 'difficult' Damon was to deal with. The guy had spent less than a week with them, yet everyone knew him already.

"He won't let me help him." Vanessa shrugged defeated. "And he's mean!" She added with a frown.

Elena saw Damon's lips snarl in reaction.

"He is very capable of being a first grade jackass." Elena replied watching Vanessa leave in a huff. 'Some girls are such push-overs', Elena thought. 'Get a backbone, this is a war for heaven's sake.'

"This weather is fucking awful." He grumbled absently hearing the strong downpour outside. "Not a bird in the sky tonight… that's for sure…"

"Did you actually need something, _Sleeping Beauty_?" Elena asked walking up to Damon's side.

"That cow said you were giving that other guy a bath over there." Damon replied pissed off.

"Not exactly." Elena replied warily wonder why he was mad at her.

"You soap him up good all over?" He asked suggestively.

"Damon." She warned trying to keep down her temper. "How can I help you?"

"I need to piss." He replied almost too nonchalantly.

Elena groaned realizing Vanessa wasn't able to help him out - at all. "You've been holding it this entire time?" She replied incredulously.

"You just took off." He retorted with a pout. "I told you that I needed to go."

Elena grumbled grabbing the bedpan. She set it down and helped him move the covers, after she moved it into position for him. She looked away waiting for him to just get it over with.

"How about you hold _it_ for me like you do for…. Private Sunshine over there?"

'What a smart ass,' Elena thought. She scoffed realizing he figured out how burn patients were treated by nurses. "Your hands have full motion as you demonstrated so well yesterday."

Damon chuckled. "Still mad about that I see…"

"That you felt me up?" Elena snapped. "Yeah, you bet."

"So, why don't you feel me up and we'll call it even?" He purred in reply.

Elena couldn't believe this guy! Really! The nerve of him to say such things to her.

"Come on… it'd be more fun if you help me out."

"Damon, it's never going to happen, so go now or you'll have to wet the bed." She threatened. "Your choice."

Damon's lips went into a straight, rigid line in response, but he didn't want to push her limit.

"That's what I thought. You're just stubborn, but not stupid." Elena said smugly hearing him comply.

"All done." He said with fake cheer.

Elena muttered a 'thank God', taking the tray away and covering him up. When she returned after disposing of the waste, she tried to relax before talking to him again. She didn't know how it was possible that one man had successfully diffused her and not in a good way!

"Are you going to tell me why that nurse was crying earlier?" She asked him straight out, it had been bothering her ever since.

Damon groaned loudly, obviously not approving of the topic choice.

"Well?" She asked.

"I broke it off with her." Damon shrugged. "She didn't take it well, for God knows what reason. She's obviously a bit slow."

Elena frowned. "She was your girlfriend?"

Damon shrugged avoiding the question.

"You really don't like visitors, huh?" Elena reflected realizing that he had turned down most people trying to see him.

"I really don't like pity." Damon corrected in a stiff voice.

"Maybe if you let someone in... someone care for you, you wouldn't be so mean." Elena replied softly.

His mouth opened and closed, shocked that she'd say such a thing to him. 'How presumptuous of her', he thought.

"In my experience, women don't care about-" Damon started saying, but choked and then suddenly hardened. "Believe it or not Lieutenant, some women just can't resist my good looks...my style, and my checkbook... and my unflinching ability to sing-along to 'Take Me' by Sinatra."

Elena remained quiet and Damon felt satisfied with her lack of response.

_**1700 HRS**_

"Time for supper?" Damon questioned hearing her walk-in.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Elena answered checking her clock. To be fair, she was pretty impressed by his biological clock. He always knew what was going on, if he wasn't sleeping that is. Damon liked to sleep a lot, she figured it was his way of coping with the situation.

"Get me-"

"Applesauce. I know, I know." Elena finished for him.

"That's what I'm talking about, sweetheart." Damon teased, smiling at her.

Elena did indeed find him a cup of applesauce and left him with a dinner tray while she delivered supper to her other patients. For whatever reason, she decided to pick up his tray last when it was time to clean up.

"Why didn't you let Vanessa help you?" Elena asked curiously.

"I told her I'd wait for you." He replied. "Don't know why she made me repeat it so many fucking times. I said it in plain English."

"She's actually quite pretty." Elena said, wondering what possessed her to divulge such superficial information.

"I've got enough pretty girls." He sneered in disdain. "Trust me."

Elena remained quiet not sure where to take their conversation. She realized they were spending too much time discussing his love life, it was getting awkward for her.

Apparently, Damon had other ideas brewing for them to discuss. "Hey, how come a gal like yourself has never had a boyfriend before? You must be at least twenty-one, right? Something wrong with you?" He asked in a casual voice. Too bad his words were demeaning. He almost sounded like a human being.

"Where do you get off saying that? You don't even know me! I'm twenty-three. I've had boyfriends." Elena replied indigently. "Many in fact."

Damon frowned. "So…"

"So what?"

"What exactly do you do with these 'many boyfriends'?" He asked teasing. He was equally amused and confused.

"I don't follow." Elena replied confused.

"You're a virgin." Damon replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Elena stated back to him in an even voice.

"What a lousy date." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Elena exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, nevermind." Damon bit his lip trying to catch his tongue.

"You obviously have something to say." She replied annoyed.

He remained quiet, his lips pressed in a straight line.

"You haven't censored yourself yet around me, why start now?" Elena rolled her eyes. "Go on, say what you have to say."

Damon didn't end up having to explain anything to her because the lightning outside completely distracted her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked confused. "What happened?"

Damon cursed hating that he couldn't see what was happening. He could only hear the change in shuffling. She was all over the place, he just knew it.

"I, uh." Elena stuttered. "I don't like storms."

"You're kidding."

"No." She replied.

He could hear her teeth chattering nervously and realized she was serious.

"What? Where are you from, anyway?" He asked curiously. "You'd think this was your first time with a bit of bad weather. It'll pass... it always does."

Elena was somewhat taken aback that he was trying to comfort her. Or was he just being a smartass?

"I hate lightning... really, really hate it." She said taking a deep breath. "The last time I'd been in a storm this bad, I was in a car... and it crashed. My uncle Grayson, he died."

Damon was quiet for a moment taking in the information and then something snapped in him. "Death of a family member is always hard." He replied solemnly. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Virginia." Elena replied quietly.

Damon couldn't believe the coincidence. "Was your uncle..."

"What?" She replied confused.

"Your uncle, he, um, didn't happen to be a doctor?" Damon finally asked.

"He was. Why do you ask? How could you know?"

"I knew your uncle." Damon confessed. "I'm from Virginia too."

"What?" Elena snapped loudly. Her mind was blown.

"You're not from Mystic Falls." She stated seriously.

"No, no I'm not." Damon replied. "My family lives in Fell's Church."

"Oh." Elena felt stupid. Of course, he certainly fit the Fell's Church stereotype. He probably lived in a huge house with maids. He probably never worked a day in his life, but then that didn't make sense either, he joined the Air Force. He wasn't drafted into the Air Force, not if he was an officer, there was just no way. Elena suddenly looked at him with deep scrutiny, she was grateful he couldn't see her staring at him. Who the hell was Damon Salvatore? Why did he act the way he did?

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry the update is a few days late. Anyway, the facts on the hurricane came from WWII diaries, everything else is just my fictional fancy. Hope these kids are entertaining to you. **Be Good & Review!**_


	4. Slave To The Details

_"She says it helps with the lights out._  
><em>Her rabid glow is like braille to the night.<em>  
><em>She swears I'm a slave to the details.<em>  
><em>But if your life is such a big joke, why should I care?"<em>

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
>September 30<strong>

_**1135 HRS**_

The hospital appeared to be functionally normally, nevermind the fact that a major hurricane had just passed by it. As of breakfast time, most of the ground troops had been able to return to their posts. Even the young Private named Trevor had stopped by after his meal to thank Elena and remind her about meeting his buddy Elijah. Trevor had insisted they'd be taking her out in the near future. Elena did her best to not roll her eyes at him. She had her fair share of soldiers come by with their fleeting infatuations, it would be only a matter of time before it was over. She wasn't the type to encourage seductions and rendezvouses, especially with the enlisted.

The day before all men in the unit were required to attend a sexual hygiene lecture. The lectures were standard and conducted bi-monthly. It was a fact that sex was readily available in the country to the lonely and distraught troops. Women of all classes in Italy had turned to prostitution because of the war torn economy. Brothels were being established like wildfire. Sexual services could be acquired in practically every corner only a few steps into town. Unfortunately along with easy women came the widespread of sexually transmitted diseases. Since the start of the war, all soldiers were at risk for catching VD or something worse. To combat the epidemic, American units were mandated to issue individual chemical prophylactic packets, six condoms were provided monthly free of charge. In addition, all hospitals provided an array of booklets and propaganda to promote responsibility. The posters were hard for the troops to ignore.

Damon had slept most of the day before, missing the mandatory lecture and also breakfast and lunch. Elena couldn't help being worried about him, it was her job after all. She figured depression was the cause of his sleeping habits.

While gathering a few of the lunch trays, she hoped that he'd be awake since he hadn't stirred at all during breakfast.

Elena sighed loudly seeing Damon turned to his side. She figured he was still asleep.

"It's time to wake up, Lieutenant Salvatore." She said flatly. "I have your lunch."

Elena tapped the floor in an impatient manner.

She really hated walking back and forth with the tray for no reason.

"Go to hell." Damon growled. He was awake. He'd been awake for awhile, but she didn't need to know that.

"This terrible attitude of yours isn't very attractive." She chided walking closer to him.

"Like it matters." He scoffed. "You're practically a nun."

Elena bit her tongue. She wasn't in the mood to get in another verbal brawl with him, it had lost its appeal long ago. "How about we try not fighting today?"

Damon didn't reply.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can suck my dick." Damon grumbled.

"Sorry, I can't do that." She said calmly while setting the tray on the table to his left. "But thank you for reminding me, better get this over with..."

Damon's head tilted at her in wonder. She knew he'd be glaring at her if she could see his eyes. Elena slipped her hand into her large front pocket to pull out a flyer. She cleared her throat and began reciting in a clinical tone. "#1 Manhood comes from healthy sex organs."

"I swear if you don't stop now, you'll be sorry." Damon groaned.

"Watch that tongue of yours before someone charges you for threatening me." Elena retorted, shaking her head. "If it's any consolation, I'd rather be doing anything other than this. #2 It is not necessary to have sexual intercourse in order to keep strong and well."

"Gilbert. Please."

"Lieutenant, one might think you're actually shy to discuss sexual intercourse."

"I am not shy about sex!" Damon protested sounding offended.

"I never doubted you." Elena snickered. "Now, you know the rules. If you miss a lecture, that means you have to make it up. So let's just get through this. Okay, then. #3 Disease may ruin the sex organs and deprive a man of his health and happiness."

Damon squirmed in annoyance. There was a big difference from being subjected to such lectures from older officers and grandmas than from hearing such words spoken by Elena. Her voice was taunting him. He didn't appreciate it one bit. Especially knowing how naive she was when it came to pleasing a man. He had no idea there was a penalty for skipping out on a lecture. He wouldn't have pretended to sleep if he had known this was the alternative to not attending the group session.

Elena continued down the list in a dry tone, not bothering to deal with his grievances. She was desensitized to the words, having said them so many times to ailing men, it was strange that she hadn't memorized the flyer by now.

"#8 If you do not have self-control then do not fail to take safety measures."

"This is ridiculous." Damon muttered. "I think you overestimate my ability to encounter an easy woman considering my current position."

"It's the same lecture for every man, regardless of any immediate disabilities. I don't make the rules." She replied in between items. "#9 If you get diseased, report at once to your commanding officer. Time is important."

Damon groaned while waiting for her to finish. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything, but her utterly feminine voice.

"#11 A healthy body and a healthy mind lead to happiness." She concluded. "That's that Lieutenant. I'm also required to mark down if you used your Pro-Kit last month?" She asked trying her best to not sound curious.

"No." Damon scoffed. He had never paid for sex in his life and would rather die than do so.

All men were required to report the use of their Pro-Kits and were subject to be issued new ones if needed at the end of every month.

"You're all set then." Elena replied updating his health chart.

"Hardly." Damon muttered under his breath. He would have to wait a long time to be cleared for any sexual activity and only making matters worse, he had quickly realized that it was nearly impossible to jerk off properly because of his broken clavicle and ribs. The motions needed to climax caused too much pain. Life was simply unfair.

"Eat your lunch. You need to keep up your strength." Elena said. "Dr. Feinberg will be paying you a visit soon."

"Great." He replied sarcastically. He detested the military issued doctor.

_**1300 HRS**_

"Lieutenant Salvatore, do you know what day it is today?" Dr. Feinberg announced walking over to Damon's side.

"It doesn't matter." Damon muttered in annoyance. "Neither does tomorrow."

"It's been exactly one week since your accident."

"Feels more like a lifetime."

"I'll be asking your attending nurse to remove the protective bandaging from your face." The doctor explained.

"It's safe to open my eyes again?" Damon perked up.

"By my estimation, yes. You'll still want to be wary of catching an infection though." The doctor went on to explain how he'd be treating Damon's glaucoma with an eye drop treatment every day until he fully recovered his eyesight.

_**1320 HRS**_

Elena tried to remain serene as she walked into Damon's area to remove his bandages. She was still apprehensive about being so close to him after he felt her up the other day. She really hoped for his sake that he wouldn't try anything. She refused to become one of his playtoys. She wasn't that type of gal.

"You must be excited." She commented while setting her tools on the table.

"I'll let you know in twenty." Damon replied wondering what he'd actually be able to see once he opened his eyes. Truth be told, he was terrified everything would still be black. He wasn't the best person in the world, but he didn't deserve to be chained to darkness for the rest of his life.

"Now don't move. I don't want to cut you." Elena warned as she began to slowly slice through the thick gauze.

Layer by layer, she was exposed to more of his creamy colored skin. She tried to not choke as she discovered his beauty for the first time. Damon Salvatore was a beautiful man, no doubt about it. She finally understood why he'd become somewhat notorious amongst the ladies.

Damon's eyelids trembled as the remaining pieces were removed and he attempted to open his eyes. "It hurts." He scowled. "Bad."

"I haven't removed all of the tape. Be still." She chided, squinting while she worked.

After a few more minutes, Elena seemed pleased to see his face cleared of everything. "Try opening them now." She allowed.

Damon slowly opened his eyes. It was painful, but he fought through the initial pain. He had to know.

"I can put some ointment on your face to help prevent scarring." Elena stumbled slightly as his blue eyes met hers in an unrelenting stare.

She'd never known anyone with such blue eyes.

They were as blue as the sky, fitting considering his profession of choice.

Damon remained frozen in place, he was completely silent. He looked nearly catatonic.

"Lieutenant, can you see me?" She inquired curiously.

There was a small pout on his face for a mere second before he returned to looking stony. "No, not really."

"What do you see?"

"Everything's blurry." He confessed.

"Alright. Well, you should see improvements every day in your vision. I need you to lay back, so I can apply the medication."

Elena leaned over him to apply the eyedrops, but it was proving to be a difficult process because he kept shutting his eyes. "Am I going to have to hold your eyes open?" She grumbled. They'd already wasted so much of the precious and expensive liquid.

"No… No…" Damon protested.

She sighed and finally got one eye done.

Damon started squirming a little in pain making it difficult for her to continue.

"This would be a lot of easier if you stopped acting like a child." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I'm hardly a child, as you can see." Damon retorted.

"Far from it." She agreed. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

"Fine. Fine. I'm ready." Damon said, no longer moving around.

The second eyedrops went in right away without any further problems. Elena was thankful because she'd been getting increasingly frustrated. She didn't like being so close to him, it made her shiver for some reason. Even blind as he was, he seemed more alive, more dangerous than any other man of her acquaintance. She didn't know why his presence did things to her. Things she couldn't explain.

"I can't see you, but if you let me…" Damon said quietly, _almost_ shy.

"Huh?" Elena replied coming out of her thoughts.

"Just for a moment." He pleaded.

"You mean, you want to touch my face?" Elena deduced raising a brow.

"Please." He added sincerely.

"_Just_ my face." She warned, sitting closer to him once again.

"You're going to have to lean down a little." Damon stated, a little self-conscious since he couldn't extend his arm too much without inflicting pain.

"Oh. Right." She replied moving even closer to him.

At first Damon was hesitent to touch her face, but his confidence returned with each caress. His experienced hands studied her every contour.

He was squinting at her, trying to make out her features better.

"Your eyes are brown." Damon said staring at her.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"Your hair too." He added.

Elena was pleasantly surprised by his gentle touch. She hadn't expected him to be capable of something so sweet and innocent. All of the sudden she wished he'd find love in his dark life, but it wasn't likely, he'd probably reject any offers feeling pitied.

"You're so small." He stated seriously. "Your face fits perfectly in my hands."

Elena blushed and she truly hoped he couldn't tell. He couldn't. Everything was too blurry, it was starting to give him a headache.

"Every man on this unit must be blind..." He whispered under his breath, realizing how gorgeous his nurse must be. He didn't understand why she wasn't claimed already by someone. It was a good thing she didn't have a boyfriend he decided.

Elena was taken aback when he abruptly removed his hands and leaned back. He closed his eyes as if he were going back to sleep.

"Time for another nap?" She teased.

"You don't understand." He mumbled, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Explain it." She pressed on, not leaving his bed. She sensed that he was vulnerable unlike most of their heated discussions.

"When I sleep, I dream and when I dream…"

"You see." Elena finished. His words left a bittersweet taste.

"I've seen almost everyone. People I love and even people I hate." He lamented. "But I have yet to see you."

Elena noticed a tiny tear forming on the corner of his left eye. It could have been a reaction to the eyedrops, nonetheless she felt bad for him. He seemed utterly hopeless. Without thinking twice about it, she leaned over and spontaneously kissed the eyelid.

"What was that for?" Damon asked, his eyes opened and a small genuine smile formed on his lips.

"You needed it." She said simply, getting off his bed. "A good nurse is understanding."

"And you understand me?"

"Sure... as much as you let me." She replied shrugging. "I know the accident left you bitter. But I also can't expect you to be a perfect angel since you were never one to begin with."

Damon's smile widened. Her words were thoughtful and he liked that.

"You're actually kinda cute when you aren't frowning." She teased with a wink that he couldn't see.

"Please. I'm irresistible and you know it." He scoffed wickedly in return.

"Alright, now that I know you're feeling fit and full of yourself, I take my leave of you. I'll be back before dinner." Elena promised. "I may even sit here awhile, in case you want to talk."

"Suit yourself." He replied nonchalantly, trying to ignore the excitement building in his heart.

Elena walked away from him with a smug smirk on her face. She felt progress had been made to break away the icy exterior he pushed onto everyone. She came to the conclusion that he wanted people to fear him therefore making it easier for him to stay aloof from everyone. Elena didn't want him to hide away from the world, she was determined to find the real man under all of his bravado and fast tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>October 1<strong>

_**0435 HRS**_

Caroline was beyond exhausted walking back to the tents. The night before after an air strike she had been required to work overtime and way into the night. She was only released when she could no longer hold an instrument. She couldn't wait to get into bed and catch up on some needed sleep. Her lopsided pillow and rough wool blanket sounded like heaven.

Her eyes were drowsy, making it difficult to pay attention to where she was walking. Along the road she bumped straight into the chest of a stranger. Corporal Lockwood had just gotten back from a routine night mission.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, not bothering to look at him.

The soldier held onto her.

"I said I was sorry." She whined in confusion.

"Caroline. Hi. It's me, Tyler." The soldier replied. "Tyler Lockwood."

"You're supposed to address me as Lieutenant Forbes." She chided. "I'll let it slide this time considering the late rather early hour."

"Right. So. Elena, I mean, Lieutenant Gilbert…" He began a awkwardly. He hadn't expected her to be so harsh with him over the salutation.

"What about Elena?" Caroline asked waking up a little.

"Did she, well, did she say anything to you?"

Caroline remained silent. She was baffled.

"You know. About me." He added biting his lip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline informed him in a flat and uncaring tone. "And frankly, if someone's not dying, then I'm going to bed." She said trying to get out of his embrace.

"Wait. Don't go. Just a second, please."

"What?" She groaned. "Let me go, right now, before I report you."

Tyler dropped her like a hot potato. "See, the thing is, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, with me. Can I take you out?"

Caroline looked confused as she looked him up and down. "You're not an officer." She deduced quickly.

"No…"

"Then you know it's against the rules for us to do that sort of thing." She rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction of her tent.

Tyler caught up with her instantly. "I know, but the thing is, I like you."

"Like me?" She scoffed. "You don't even know me."

"But I want to."

"That's fine and dandy, but the answer is still no way." She waved him off.

"I think I have a fever." Tyler mocked, placing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm not that type of nurse." She chuckled softly. She appreciated that he had a sense of humor. "I work in the OR."

"Damn." He muttered. "Can you check me out anyway?"

"Hell no." She replied with an annoyed scowl.

"What if we went out and someone came with us. Like Lieutenant Gilbert? Wouldn't that be okay?"

"You cannot be serious." Caroline stopped a few feet away from her tent.

"I'm serious."

Caroline studied him again, this time really looking at him. He was pretty handsome, well, from what she could tell under his cameo makeup. He was the tall, dark and handsome type for sure, she liked that type - but that type always got her in trouble.

"I don't know…" She answered skeptically.

"Come on." He pleaded with a flirty expresion.

"If Elena agrees, then I guess that'll work." Caroline allowed, figuring Elena would turn him down. She knew that her best friend had always been a stickler for the rules.

"Really?" Tyler brightened up, a big goofy smile on his face.

Caroline shrugged in agreement allowing him to be hopeful. Since he was a ranger, she wasn't expecting to see him again in the near future.

"Okay, _baby_. You won't regret it - I swear."

"That's Lieutenant Forbes to you." She chided once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Finally! This chapter was cursed. I accidentally deleted it and then I lost 1/2 of it. I forgot what I was writing in the first place. Hope you enjoyed it. Sexual education in World War II was fairly comical. I'll post some souvenirs on my LiveJournal, user: junkyatbest. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Updates will be posted in chronological order, "Higher Than High" is next._

_Watch the new trailer for my 50 chapter epic, Dark Was The Night (1920s D/E). Read the story if you like darker stuff. **youtube: watch?v=HnUDNaTXm0Y**_


	5. Cover's Always Blown

_"Will you put my hands away?_ _Will you be my man?_  
><em>Serve it up, don't wait.<em> _Let's see about this ham._

_Oh, what happened?_

_Home spun desperation's knowing, inside your cover's always blown." _

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
>October 2<strong>

_**1735 HRS**_

A large celebration had been happening all-day long because the day before, the Nazis had finally pulled out of Naples after several grueling battles on the ground. This major achievement was big news for the hospital because it meant the entire unit would soon be moving to the nearly demolished city.

Operation AVALANCHE had left approximately 7,000 men wounded and the hospital was ordered to assist the battered soldiers in the city. They were to report by the end of the week. Everything was going to change. Soon the unit would likely have a real roof over their heads, new sights to see and other perks the urban evironment could bring them. It was an exciting time. The nurses were positively thrilled about the prospect of getting to shower regularly again and use a bathroom that consisted of more than an open pipe leading into a large perforated tin can. After months of getting by with only the bare minimum, the females especially were more than ready for a change in lifestyle.

While almost everyone on site was in a good mood after the announcement, there were of course, the few exceptions. More like the main pain in the ass: Damon Salvatore. He interestingly looked even more depressed than he had before. Elena didn't understand how that was possible. It was unfortunate that Elena found herself so affected by the guy. She truly felt for him, while it may sound shallow, her need to please him seemingly increased ever since the bandages had been removed from his face. Elena couldn't help her reaction him, Damon was a beautiful man - even if his brows were in a constant furrow.

Elena felt determined to find the source of his emotional pain because she was somehow convinced that the man was capable of caring for someone other than himself. At times Elena had found herself wondering if a woman had broken his heart once upon a dark night. Oh, how Elena wondered about his story. She wanted to understand him, understand why he was so deflective in nature. Most of all, she hated thinking about him all of the time because she had no one to vent to, not even her best friend considering their history together. She shivered at the thought of discussing her issues with Caroline.

With a deep sigh, Elena checked her appearance in the mirror. She felt silly tidying up for a man that could barely see her, yet he always managed to make her feel self conscious. He was just that beautiful to her. God, she felt ridiculous.

It was a little after dinner, so she figured they had a little time to talk without any immediate interruptions.

She quietly walked around the corner to his area and instantly he said her name. He always knew when she was close. She was still nothing but a blurry figure to him, but that didn't matter, since he could hear the difference in her steps in comparison to the others that visited him.

"Lieutenant Salvatore. Nice to see that you're awake." She greeted him in her usual teasing manner. He was still in the habit of sleeping more than any of her other patients. However after hearing his heartfelt explanation of _why_ he liked sleeping so much, it had become harder to nag him about it. She also began to wonder how often he dreamed of her and what she did to him in his dreams. Was her dream alter ego a floozy? She shook her head at the thought, even so, he had admitted to never seeing her in any of his dreams.

For some reason, Elena had been disappointed to learn that he had never dreamed of her, but she tried to not dwell on the issue.

"Where's your head at?" Damon asked seeing her head shake.

Elena blushed a deep crimson, but Damon wasn't aware of that detail with his limited vision.

"Nothing." She stammered. "I'm simply amazed at how much you've been able to sleep, especially today, what with everyone being so loud because of Naples."

Damon scowled and she wondered what she had said that bothered him.

"Aren't you happy about Naples?" She asked curiously, he flinched in response.

"The name's _Salvatore_. That's Italian for Savior." He replied roughly.

Elena looked at him dumbfounded, she remembered Captain Tanner mentioning his ethnicity, but she didn't understand the context of his mention. "Right. You're Italian." She replied lamely. "Wait, if you're Italian… do you speak it too?"

It was pointless of her to ask, she had heard him talk in his sleep countless of times, but she wanted their conversation to continue.

Damon nodded as if he was annoyed at her asking.

Elena appeared to be in shock, even if she wasn't and she moved closer to Damon's bed. "If you speak Italian, how come you've never volunteered to translate?"

The particular question had lingered in her mind for quite some time.

Damon chuckled darkly. "The language here has accents that are different as the accents of people in Chicago to that of New Yorkers. The Italian I know is so different here, that I'd have to hear something twice to actually get it."

"Oh." Elena replied surprised at the new knowledge.

"Besides... my family is from Naples." He retorted warily yet with an astute sense of arrogance. "My second language to English is _Neapolitan_, not Italian."

Elena's eyes grew wider in understanding of why the climate of the war must have been incredibly uncomfortable for him. She suddenly felt stupid. "So, do you have relatives that live here?" She asked softly, almost afraid of the answer, but she couldn't seem to shut up either.

Damon gave a slight nod in affirmation. "My grandparents. A few uncles, cousins… if they survived the bombings, that is."

The tension grew thick between them as Elena struggled to come up with something to say. Anything she could think of sounded too patronizing and he wouldn't appreciate such a thing. She knew him too well in that respect.

"I _know_ what you're thinking." Damon replied as the silence continued making him uneasy. "You're asking yourself, why would I sign up to destroy my own country?"

"I… uh, well, why?" Elena replied awkwardly.

"I didn't." He stated with a great exhale of breath. "I'm from Virginia, no doubt about that. Born and raised. It's a simple story, really. I learned how to fly before I learned how to drive and… well, after I graduated college…"

"You enlisted _before_ the war even started." Elena finished for him. "How old are you, anyway?"

Damon chuckled, guessing the look on her face. He figured that she must have looked adorable. "How old do I look?"

"I don't know…" Elena replied amused before realizing that she already 'knew'. "Wait, wait…"

"There!" She exclaimed with glee grabbing his chart. "Oh, wow."

Damon would be 27 years-old as of November 17th.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old." He pouted a bit.

Elena giggled a little. "No, it's not that."

"Then?" Damon questioned getting annoyed by her girly flights of fancy.

"Your birthday is coming up." She announced loftily.

"Next month." He replied dryly. "So what?"

He was able to sorta see her shrugging in reply.

"Guess I'll have to think of something to get you, I mean, if you're still my patient by then."

Elena loved celebrating birthdays. It was the little fun that she could indulge in amongst the brutalities that she dealt with every day. Of the few qualities that she picked up from her outrageous parents, Elena knew how to throw a quality party and the trait carried on to her life in the service.

"There isn't anything you could get me that I'd accept." He said brushing her off. "And I better not be still stuck to this bed by then." He nearly growled. "Didn't you say my ankle would heal in another two weeks?"

"Could be three." She corrected and he growled even further.

"Would you go out with me? If I offered? You know, for your birthday." Elena honestly had no idea how those words came out of her mouth. She had never planned on asking him out, honest, she swore to herself.

"Do you take all of your patients out on their birthdays?" Damon retorted with a slight edge to his voice. It sounded possessive.

"No, not all of them." She replied casually, but in truth, she went out of her way to _not_ go out with her patients. It made sense though, she wasn't allowed to go out with most of them.

Suddenly, Damon looked mortified - not as cool and collected as usual. "You wouldn't want to date half a man like me." He replied stiffly.

"Stop that self-pity nonsense." She chided shaking her head in disapproval. "I'd say from the last time that I helped you out, it looked like you had all of the right equipment."

Damon blushed at her words and Elena felt infinitely proud of herself; although she had blushed a little too for being so bold. She'd never been bold like that before in her whole life.

"You've been spending too much time with me." He managed to say after a few seconds. He was squinting at her, trying to figure her out and desperately wanting a better look at his 'frisky virgin' nurse. She was constantly taking his breath away, he had realized. Sometimes he didn't appreciate it too much. Damon was good at predicting people, but he had found that she didn't fit in the mix.

"Hmmm." She mocked in a playful tone. "You might be right about that. I better go."

Before Elena ever got a chance to turn away from him, he sat up a little; as much as he could with a broken clavicle.

"No. Stop. Don't go." He said frustrated about his fragile state. "I need your help."

"With what?" Elena replied apprehensively. Damon _rarely_ asked for help with anything. She often got in fights with him about his lack of motivation to seek help out. She didn't want him to become a danger to himself by behaving recklessly.

"I need you to open my mail and read it to me." He stated with as much dignity that he could muster. He really hadn't expected to be handicapped for so long. However, the time for procrastination was over and there were some of his affairs that needed to be in order. Deep down, he knew that much.

"Okay." She agreed softly. 'Girl Friday' was a widely practiced activity amongst the US Medical Corps. Since all nurses had to attend schooling, it was of general consensus to all that they knew how to both read and write. Therefore many nurses found themselves acting as personal secretaries to their patients. At times, the letters nurses were asked to write were painful, but mostly it brought them amusement.

"Now?"

"If it's not any trouble." Damon retorted somewhat sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull out a stack of unopened mail that was addressed to him. She was fairly impressed by the number of letters he had received, but then noticed the dates. She realized that a lot of it was _very_ old; older than the date of his jet's crash. She figured he'd been too busy to take care of any of his mail, period.

As Damon heard and faintly saw her shuffling through the envelopes, he immediately interrupted her. "Just read the sender on each one and I'll decided whether or not I want you to open it. Alright?" His tone was clipped and hard.

He knew that was the best way to spare them both any embarrassment. After all, men in the service were prone to receive risque portraits as gifts.

There was quite a bit of official military mail from Captain Tanner regarding his medical leave, which needed to be filled out and returned. After answering every form, Elena continued reading the sender names, but Damon only asked for mail with a Salvatore surname to be opened and read aloud. Damon explained that none of the other mail would be urgent or warrant a reply of any kind.

Elena deduced almost immediately that his family was unaware of his extensive injuries and she wondered if he'd reveal any of the information from his crash. However, Damon hadn't asked her to mention any of his injuries in the letter she scribed to his father. She briefly questioned why he never wrote to his mother, but didn't dare to ask.

"What about this one? It looks important." Elena asked inspecting a rather large envelope about 11x17 inches.

"Who sent it?" Damon asked in a tone that she couldn't decipher.

"Mr. Henry from his law office located in Fell's Church." She answered, sounding intrigued while studying the label.

Damon remained quiet, almost as if he hadn't heard her.

"Damon?" She questioned seeing his dazed expression.

He closed his eyes, looking like he was in immense pain. For a second, she thought he was due for his medicine, before realizing that he wasn't due for another four hours.

"Go ahead. Open it." He said numbly.

Elena carefully opened the envelope and took out the stack of documents. She began to read aloud the first page. "SUPREME COURT OF THE STATE OF VIRGINIA, COUNTY OF PAGE. Katherine Pierce Salvatore. Plaintiff, -against- Damon Salvatore. Defendant."

Damon appeared emotionless as Elena continued to read.

"I, Katherine Pierce Salvatore, being duly sworn, depose and say that: I am the Plaintiff in this divorce action." Elena looked up at him in surprise. "You're married?"

"I believe the correct term is 'separated'." Damon corrected with humorless laugh.

"I see." Elena replied awkwardly, not knowing where to look.

"Don't give me that judgy little look." He spat in disgust.

"I am not!" She protested instantly. "You can barely see my face."

"Yeah, but I _know_ women." He scoffed. "Of course, it must be my fault that my marriage is ending, because I'm the man."

"I didn't say anything." Elena held up her hands trying to make peace with him. She hadn't the slightest idea what could have happened with his wife, but she was very curious. What did she look like? Did he cheat on her? Or did she break his heart first and then he slept with the entire unit?

"Not that it's any of your business, but this isn't my fault." He said with conviction, his lip turning upward.

"Okay, okay." She replied carefully, not wanting to upset him further. "You're going to have to sign these… _she_ wants them back."

Elena looked down at the date. "Soon."

"I'm sure she does." Damon retorted bitterly. He knew Katherine was in a rush to marry his brother _before_ she gave birth to their baby. The baby wasn't Damon's because he'd been away for over a year, so it had to be Stefan's, his little brother. The wretched thorn in the side wasn't letting go of his last name after all, just _him_. Apparently, she had always loved Stefan.

Damon wasn't about to confess his lacking ability to hold down his own wife to his pretty nurse. No way. Let her believe whatever she wants, Damon mused.

"Do you want to sign these now?" Elena asked tentatively, seeing that Damon had wandered off again in his head.

"No." He snapped. "Did… did she, did Katherine-" God, he could barely say her name anymore. "Did she include a letter?"

"Umm…" Elena answered, shuffling through the documents and the heap of mail on her lap. "No, I don't see anything else from her. Just two letters left, both from Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Damon grumbled loudly. "That's enough for today. I'm tired."

"You don't want me to open them?" Elena thought they'd be finishing his mail in one go.

"Are you deaf or something?" He scowled. "I said no. Just leave them here and go away."

"No, actually, I'm just gonna sit here until my shift is over." Elena replied knowingly that he was in one of his 'moods'. She wanted to be there for him, if he needed her.

"Whatever." Damon retorted, acting as if he'd be falling asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I'm still following the war's timeline and next chapter, they'll be relocating to Naples. Hooray for new adventures. I'm really excited to write about Naples after reading a few good war diaries. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Next update:** "You Know I'm No Good"_

**_Follow Me On LJ: _**_badboysarebest(dot)livejournal(dot)com_


	6. There's People Watching

_"When she walks down the street,_ _she knows there's people watching.__The building fronts are just fronts to hide the people watching her. __But she once fell through the street, down a manhole in that bad way."_

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital**  
><strong>October 9<strong>

**2330 Hours**

After an advance party had headed to the city to select a site for the hospital, the rest of the medical staff stayed behind to pack up the tents and prepare their patients for travel.

It had been lightly raining the entire journey to Naples and they were more than grateful that the weather hadn't worsened. The vehicles had to slowly drive through the military traffic heading north. It was clear to everyone in the unit that Naples was going to be quite the crowded city with all of the activity headed in the same direction.

The hills were high, the roads were narrow and winding which made both Elena and Caroline uncomfortable about traveling the long distance. The shakes in the convoy caused Caroline to grab Elena's hand every once in awhile because she had been suffering from vertigo. It was such a good thing that she had her best friend around to pester. Much to Caroline's annoyance, the convoy had to stop a few times and park to the side to allow room for soliders to pass. When the infamous General Patton drove by he had made a remark about the 'butcher wagons' blocking the road.

"I swear, the war will be over by the time we reach the new site." Caroline grumbled, placing her head on Elena's shoulder.

"We'll get there soon enough, at least we're _in_ the city." Elena lamented, trying to cheer her up.

"Can you believe there isn't a single street sign out there?" Amber asked the girls baffled. As a nurse that strictly worked with admitting new patients, she hadn't had much time to socialize prior to the trip. She had been anxious to talk to anyone - especially girls her own age.

"I can't even imagine how long it took the Germans to do that. To remove every sign in the entire city." Elena said in wonder.

"Just because they're evil, doesn't mean they aren't smart." Caroline quipped with a crooked smirk. "It's brilliant when you think about it. They literally turned the city into a maze for us, with a home court advantage for them."

"Do you think there's any Germans out there still… you know… waiting quietly to do something to us?" Amber whispered in a secretive tone. She was deathly afraid of German booby-traps.

"It doesn't matter if they do _or_ don't, we'd find them. Lord, it seems like we have a soldier on every corner." Elena replied with complete confidence in the American army.

"I don't know if I could do it." Caroline remarked with a scowl.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Stand out there the entire day just to tell someone to turn left! Or right for that matter." Caroline giggled a little at the thought.

"I imagine it's a better assignment than a lot of things they've had to do…" Elena said wearily.

"Well." Amber said loftily with a naughty, mischievous smile. "I'm very appreciative of the soldiers showing us the way there. In fact, I might have to _show_ my appreciation in the after hours."

"I would have never pegged you as the type." Caroline said giggling, she was happy to meet another sexually agressive female. They seemed hard to come by - at least in their unit.

"It's against the rules!" Elena exclaimed rolling her eyes, then a thoughtful expression came across her face. "At least, I don't think they put any officers on direction duty!"

"So… you've never?" Amber asked skeptically.

"Never what?" Elena looked at her blankly.

"Never got it on with an enlisted guy, she means." Caroline said seriously. "No, she hasn't… ever… with anyone. Unless you haven't told me something?"

"Car!" Elena blushed. She hated talking about private matters among others. "You would know, I mean, I would have told you - I would tell you." She whispered.

"Oh." Amber said quietly, suddenly feeling like she'd spoken out of turn. As if she was the only one that had experienced the pleasures of the flesh.

"I've had one… two…" Caroline remarked with a sneaky look.

"Oh." Amber replied again.

"No, I'm just talking about enlisted guys only." Caroline said candidly with a wave of her hand.

"I already knew what I was doing before I got to Europe." She shrugged, not caring about her reputation. A warzone wasn't a place to care about those type of judgements. After all, there was a reason why all nurses had to participate in those Sex Ed lectures.

Amber's body language immediately relaxed, no longer feeling awkward, however it soon became Elena's turn to feel awkward. She suddenly felt like the excluded one and she didn't like that feeling very much. She couldn't help it though, she was still clueless when it came to boys, even though she had dated Matt forever.

* * *

><p><strong>0445 hours<strong>

The 95th finally arrived in the core of Naples on October 5th, just as the city was starting to show life again. Elena felt at ease seeing buildings display white flags of truce, giving her confidence that she wouldn't encounter any Italian hostility. It was still hard to swallow that Italy had surrendered.

Their new site was a magnificent vacant hospital atop a large hill. The view was thought provoking - a perfect lookout of the city, harbor and even the volcano, Vesuvius. The girls were wide eyed seeing the smoke stem from the cone in the distance. Most of them had never seen an active volcano. The girls from Hawaii had been eager to share their various experiences.

Everyone in the unit was so eager to live and work in a building after months of living on the ground. The nursing corps practically ran into the dark building, which would soon be lit via a generator.

Their rooms were small suites, making it three nurses to a room. Naturally, Amber joined Caroline and Elena after spending so much time with them on the ride over. Each suite had a private bathroom and a stall shower, but the water situation wouldn't be operational for awhile. Water would somehow be acquired with the assistance of a tank trunk.

Across the hall from them, Elena noted the girls had put up blankets to separate their spaces for privacy. At first she thought it was odd before realizing maybe it had to do with sneaking soldiers in. Her eyebrows rose suddenly wondering if Amber would ever bring someone back with her to their private suite. She hoped not.

"Wow." Amber said amazed from her bed near the window. "I can't even count how many hotties are out there."

"My mother could get a date in these conditions." Caroline remarked coolly. "They're all so…"

"Lonely." Elena nodded.

"Horny." Amber grinned.

Elena blushed violently.

"You think you'd be used to the attention by now." Amber said incredulously. "Just alone by what they say about you."

"Who? They say?" Elena snapped. "They who?"

"Surely you must know?" Amber said somewhat nervously. "Everyone knows about you and Lieutenant Salvatore."

"Damon?" Caroline clarified looking at Amber like she was crazy.

"Yeah, that's right, Damon Salvatore… the blind Ace pilot." Amber nodded.

"There's nothing going on between them." Caroline snapped before Elena could get a word in.

"How would you know? You're in the damn OR all day." Amber said crossing her arms.

"Hello! Ladies!" Elena shouted. "There's nothing going on between me and Dam- Lieutenant Salvatore. But just what _are_ they saying?"

"You do spend a lot of time with him." Amber looked at her suspiciously. "People talk."

"He's blind and can't walk at the moment… he's my patient? So?" Elena replied, saying each word very slowly as if Amber was stupid.

"You forgot to mention that he's a total ass." Caroline muttered under her breath.

"He is a jerk! Exactly!" Amber exclaimed. "How you can be with him so much if there isn't something going on?"

"I just... I just feel... I feel bad for him, okay?" Elena crossed her arms, indicating the conversation was over.

"I need some air." Caroline announced in a bitchy tone. "Elena. Coming?"

Elena nodded and they left the room, leaving Amber behind.

"The nerve… you and _Damon_." Caroline laughed thinking about Amber's suspicions.

There was no way her best friend would fall for a jerk like Damon - not Elena. Elena was too sweet for the likes of his type. Sure, Caroline had a thing for Bad Boys, but not Elena. Never Elena.

"So you haven't heard anything, right?" Elena bit her lip nervously.

"There's not much time to gossip in the OR." Caroline answered, raising a brow. "Too busy saving lives, putting the guts back in."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"Let's go into the city!" Caroline said enthusiastically as they walked around the hospital.

"Car… no… it's dark. Let's go in the morning at least."

"Oh, come on Elena, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She replied exasperated.

"But the sun is almost up!" Caroline pouted and pointed in the distance at the hints of the morning glow. "Gosh, by the time we get down there it will be morning."

"Then we'll wait a few more hours until morning comes." Elena said resolved.

"Grrrr." Caroline growled, stomping her foot in a tantrum. She was dying to see something new. Being an OR nurse, she didn't get out much.

The girls continued to bicker in front of the hospital. Elena was logical and practical to a fault, which drove Caroline crazy at times.

"Tyler?" Elena whispered seeing a figure from far away. "Corporal Lockwood!" She shouted loudly trying to figure if it was him or not since it was still fairly dark out.

The girls had barely seen Tyler since the siege of Naples. He had been sent ahead of him - as a perfectly healthy and capable soldier - he had arrived on October 5th. Caroline hadn't thought of him much, "boys" often had crushes on her and she didn't take any of them seriously. She couldn't take any of them seriously. Caroline put in extra effort to _not_ remember the tall, dark and handsome guy that had randomly approached her.

Without a doubt, Elena had thought of Tyler a few times. Elena wondered if he was alive and well. Truth be told, she had gotten used to him popping by to talk about absolutely nothing important while she was on duty.

"I don't think that's him." Caroline announced and started moving back in the direction of the main hospital doors.

"Car?" Elena questioned.

"I think you're right, we'll wait until morning to go out." Caroline swallowed, running a hand through her messy hair. She didn't want to deal with the situation, as if there was one to begin with.

"You're acting odd." Elena assessed her body language. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He asked me out, okay?" Caroline practically screamed. "And it's all your fault! How could you?"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You set us up!" Caroline continued to shout. "You made him ask me out to get Damon off my mind."

"What? No!" Elena shook her head in adamant disagreement. "I mean, Tyler… he just likes you. I never even mentioned you."

"It sounded like the two of you were in on it. He said you were supposed to say something about him to me." Caroline said stressed out.

"Caroline. I swear, if Tyler likes you, it has nothing to do with me." Elena placed her hands on her shoulders. "He was my patient and now, well, he's my friend… I guess?"

"It doesn't matter, right?" Caroline shrugged. "He's enlisted."

"Hey. Caroline… do you like him back?" She said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged, dismissing the idea. "How could I?"

"I mean, he is attractive." Elena said innocently.

"It sounds like you like him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Who's ridiculous?" A distinct male voice asked. The girls jumped slightly. Tyler had literally appeared out of thin air because his ranger uniform was made to camouflage in the dark while fighting the enemy.

"Corporal Tyler Lockwood! You're alive!" Elena said brightly with a smile. She almost hugged him. "I told you it was him."

"Geez, thanks." Tyler scoffed with a mocking look.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way." Elena frowned. "Of course you're alive."

"Right." Tyler squinted his eyes. "Hi, Caroline." His voice now was a little breathless.

Caroline gave him a meek wave. She was suddenly not so confident or aloof as their last encounter.

"Why are you guys all the way out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" Caroline snapped annoyed. She had a natural aversion to any condensing tones. She didn't take crap from anyone.

"My job." Tyler said, wiping some dirt off his face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate all of your responses greatly. No need to freak out, there's D/E stuff in every chapter after this. :) Just needed to set the tone before we move on! My historical facts in the chapter were mostly from this book - "Hospital at War: The 95th Evacuation Hospital" by Zachary Friedenberg. **Be Good & Review!**_

**_Follow on LJ & Twitter: BadBoysAreBest_**


	7. Calling Your Bluff

_"She's always calling my bluff.  
>She puts the weights into my little heart,<br>And she gets in my room and she takes it apart."_

.

.

.

****The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
>Location: Naples<br>******October 10**

**0445 Hours**

At first Elena had been terrified to enter Naples with Tyler and Caroline because of the overwhelming darkness. There weren't any lights on, not on a single street lamp, because the Germans had knocked out the power system during their monstrous rampages.

This great prize for the Americans wasn't much of a prize at all, the city was utterly destroyed. It was a ghost town more than anything else. The Allied-driven bombings had left masses of rubble seemingly everywhere. It was an awful, awful maze, but magically Tyler knew how to navigate it perfectly; which in turn provided Elena much needed relief.

It was amazing how natural it was for Tyler to walk around in the thick blanket of darkness. Elena instantly chided herself for thinking such silly things, of course it's natural for him, his unit only took night tours.

"It's going to be hell trying to establish ourselves." Tyler explained to the girls. "The city is just about shattered and the poor folk here are hungry and unemployed... Conditions like these make people _desperate_. You get me?"

The girls nodded nervously as they followed close behind him. Elena held Caroline's hand as the terrain got rockier.

"Now I never want to see either of you without a chaperone, a chaperone that's armed." Tyler continued his lecture. "I've also heard of an outbreak of cholera in parts of the city, so you can't just go wandering around for that reason either."

"Is it really that bad?" Caroline asked. She had always been one for questioning authority. In school, she had ended up in detention plenty of times, but not nearly enough to be known as a 'troublemaker' either. Regardless, Isobel Gilbert didn't approve of her one bit, but that fact never stopped Elena from befriending the bubbly girl.

Tyler nodded in affirmation. "Worse. The German artillery are still gonna shell us, even though we've already won the city. We all know the reality of it. It's going to take some time to drive them out for good."

Caroline pouted knowing it'd be awhile for the girls to find some entertainment in the city. Damn, she had been so excited to make the day-trip out to the volcano. She'd never seen a volcano before, it was one of those good stories to bring home to Daddy.

"How long will it take for things to get better?" Elena asked softly, walking slowly so she wouldn't accidentally trip over any of the debris.

"You mean for this city to function normally? I don't know, it's hard to say." Tyler replied doubtfully. "At least three months." He settled on.

"Three months? You really think we'll be here for that long?" Caroline asked amazed. Much like anyone else working in their unit, it had felt like she'd been counting down to 'the end' of the war for forever by now.

"I know someone from our side will be here in three months." Tyler retorted in an ominous tone.

While walking through the decaying remainders of town, the girls frequently came across abandoned soccer balls tucked away.

"Poor kids." Caroline mumbled. It'd been awhile since Elena had seen such a deep sorrow on her best friend's face. Caroline had mastered a cool composure long before her.

"Yeah... I think playing football is the only way this place this feels like home to them." Tyler commented, kicking a ball to the side. Man, he missed playing sports.

"I talk to them sometimes." He admitted.

"The kids?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah." Tyler shrugged. "I just wanted them to know that we were the good guys. You know, when I first got here before ya'll."

"How'd that go?" Caroline tilted her head in wonder.

"Good." Tyler chuckled at the memory. "This one kid, Rusko - that's his nickname - he asked to me to play a game with him. He swore that we might be good at winning wars, but apparently an American will never beat an Italian at soccer."

The girls chuckled along with him, imagining the story.

"That was nice of you." Caroline remarked, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Sure, if you think so, I'm not gonna say otherwise..." Tyler replied, trying to not blush in front of the girl that had taken his heart by surprise.

"Come on gals." He ushered them down the next street.

When morning came, Tyler started getting very tired. He'd already been out for too many hours. And the girls would have to report to their posts in a few hours, so that meant their little field trip was over.

Before going back up the hill, Tyler took the girls to a field he'd found a few days ago. There was fresh fruit available for the picking for those who were looking for it carefully. The owners of the farm had abandoned the property before he arrived into town.

"That was nice of you to take us around." Elena smiled at Tyler as they reached the hospital's outer limits. She nudged Caroline with her elbow. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was." Caroline quipped.

"I better run, I bet Mrs. Flowers is already looking for me." Elena said quickly, then jogged away leaving Tyler and Caroline to their own devices.

"So..." Caroline started awkwardly. Why was she so uncomfortable? This was totally unlike her to be honest.

Tyler took two steps forward and just kissed her, without warning at all.

At first Caroline had frozen in shock before she placed two hands on his chest and shoved him away.

More than Tyler could admit, the blond wasn't actually that frail despite her girly image. It took a moment to realize that she had pushed him away.

"What was that?" Caroline asked dramatically, wiping her lips.

"Now I know they say blonds are a little..."

"Oh! Get bent!" She spat, stomping her foot once before running away.

"Good job, Lockwood." He muttered to himself, before realizing that he didn't want to let her go just yet. He suddenly started sprinting toward the angry girl.

"Wait, Caroline, stop." Tyler said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed and he did because there were other people around them. If just one person had caught him 'manhandling' a nurse, he'd end up spending the night in the brig or worse.

"Why is this such a big deal?" He asked infuriated. "I like you. I think you like me too!"

"I can't do this again!" She replied, practically yelling in his face.

"Again?" Tyler repeated confused. "You've gone with me before?"

Caroline stomped her foot again. "No, but I refuse to fall into another relationship. All of you officers are exactly the same."

"I'm not an officer." He replied smugly.

"All the more reason why this can _never_ happen." She said breathlessly yet closing the distance between their bodies.

"I..." Tyler was at a loss for words. He was straight out of 'genius' ideas.

"I'll see you later." She dismissed, shaking out her hair.

"Later?" He replied hopefully, but she walked away without saying another word.

"Damn." Tyler kicked the dirt and started heading in the direction of his bunk.

.

.

.

**October 11**

**1900 Hours**

The day had started out quite rough when an explosion went off in the barracks which been occupied by members of the 82nd Airborne Division. The explosion killed 18 men and injured 56. Elena couldn't bear to tell Damon the news, she was afraid that he might of known some of the pilots.

It turned out that Tyler had predicted correctly, the Germans were continuing to attack Naples in the days after the Allies had secured the city. More than half the population of 800,000 had fled to the outskirts and those remaining in the city had little food for nearly ten days. The American army didn't know what to do. It was against military rules to assist the Italians when it came to meals. Eventually Allied Force Headquarters would be able to provide food for the civilians, but in order to get the ships unloaded and the supplies distributed, the city and port would need major reconstruction.

"The city is looking better, isn't it?" Caroline commented to Elena as the girls walked down the marble halls of the hospital. Since shacking up on the hill, the Americans had set up in one building, the British in another, while the Italian used four buildings for themselves. So far, Elena had been too busy to socially interact with the others, but she'd been looking forward to it.

"Yeah, did you see how they cleared all those alleys by the piers?" Elena replied.

"Mm hm, I was surprised to see trucks already making runs back and forth."

"Some of the guys at lunch even talked about repairing the railroads." Elena reported smiling.

"Oh my, that sounds dangerous doesn't it?" Caroline asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I know, but rail is so much faster than hauling stuff around on trucks. You know that."

"Bless those brave boys for working out there." Caroline sighed as they walked into their suite.

Amber was already there and she stopped making her bed to greet the girls.

"Hey, guess what I heard today." Amber said smiling. "Once that engineer regiment gets here, they're gonna try damn hard to repair the Napoleonic aqueduct." She informed the girls proudly.

"And what does that mean?" Caroline replied, crossing her arms.

"That means if they do, like um - repair the aqueduct, everyone will get to take showers whenever!" Amber answered, smiling even more broadly.

"Oh wow." Elena replied, she had gotten so used to rationing water ever since enlisting. She'd basically forgotten what it was like to have a long shower or better yet, a long bath. This was the best news they've had in a long time.

While living indoors was lovely thus far, the girls had also realized it wasn't all fine and dandy either. Because the structure had multiple stories, the girls often had to lug around heavy containers of water and without steady electricity, they weren't able to use any of the elevators. All of the nurses appeared to be suffering from muscular aches.

"Hmm." Caroline said mischievously.

"What Caroline?" Elena asked warily, recognizing the naughty look on her best friend's face.

"I was just thinking about what all this means... I bet this means you guys are in for a lot more - fun - around here." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Amber raised a single brow.

"... Think about it for a second." Caroline said smoothly. "A bunch of dirty, smelly soldiers getting their chance to take real showers for once."

"No, you don't, I mean,_ do you_?" Elena stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elena!" Amber chided. "You've never given one of your patients a bath before?"

"I don't think she has." Caroline smirked. "She's only been at field hospitals so far. So nothing but the sponge."

Elena blushed so hard and she didn't even know why she was blushing.

"Oh." Amber murmured nonchalantly. "I'm sure you're going to do fine. You're tough. I can tell."

Elena nodded meekly. Sure - she'd seen naked men before, why was this such a big deal? She didn't really care about helping any of her patients bathe with the _exception_ of Damon. Not that Damon merited special attention, it's just that it was Damon!

_Would Damon even allow it?_ Well, he did hate being taken care of, she rationalized. Maybe he'll just reject the offer, Elena thought hopefully.

.

.

.

**October 12**

After their first week in Naples, Elena had soon realized that even though they had fewer than 600 stationed, they'd become one of the most important Ally locations in Italy. Their base was said to be directing more than 33,000 assigned and attached personnel. The level to perform well had definitely been heightened because of it. Everyone was being watched.

.

.

.

**October 15**

**1010 Hours**

In the morning, Elena had the luxury of taking her first hot shower in over three months. It was heavenly yet she was filled with dread despite the wondrous occasion. She must have been the only nurse in the entire hospital that hadn't been constantly nagging about the status of the aqueduct. She had preferred to remain in ignorant bliss and secretly wished the aqueduct would never be repaired. If the aqueduct had stayed broken during her tour of Naples, then she'd never have to deal with (propositioning) a naked Damon. That's a lie, if she was being honest with herself, but she wasn't being honest with herself. She didn't want to deal with the possibility of a _naked_ Damon!

Ever since their location change, Damon hadn't been particularly chatty. In fact he actually returned to giving her the silent treatment. Elena knew it must have been hard for him to be in the same city of his relatives, therefore she never pushed him during their visits. Being in Naples for the first time and not actually getting to _see_ the city on his own just had to be difficult for him. On top of that, not knowing whether or not his grandparents had _survived_ the bombings, must have also been troubling to think about.

So many times Elena had bitten her tongue before offering to search for his relatives because she knew it wasn't her place to offer. They weren't friends, not really, he was _just_ her patient indefinitely. Plus it's not like she even spoke a single word of Neapolitan; what would she say in the highly unlikely event that she actually located the Salvatores?

"Hi, Damon." Elena greeted as she walked over to him.

"Hey." Damon replied softly in his detached voice. He wouldn't turn away from the wall._ Oh, how she wished to take some of his pain away._ She'd almost rather deal with the crude and cocky version than this shell of a man.

"I've got some big news for you." She said trying to keep her voice steady and optimistic sounding.

Damon's head shifted in her direction and his eyes were squinting, waiting for her to continue.

"It's been a little over two weeks since you were admitted. Your clavicle has been looking good. You haven't complained about it in awhile, so we can assume that the bones are setting in correctly. Today a doctor will be coming over to remove the hard bandaging from your ribs and will inspect them. If they look good... and... you can go without the braces, well, you'll be eligible for bath rights."

"A bath?" Damon asked surprised. "Like a real bath with a tub?"

"Yep." Elena confirmed with a smile, even though he couldn't really see her smile. "I know you keep to yourself mostly, but I thought someone had told you by now... our facility has working water."

"And my ankle?" Damon asked warily. "That's still broken. It hurts like hell."

"Yes." Elena nodded. "We don't expect that to heal completely for another two weeks, so I'll be wrapping that up in plastic before you get in the water."

"Oh, okay." He replied not trying to get his hopes up.

"I'll be back soon with a Doc to check you out." Elena explained then grabbed his hand.

Damon went still for a moment before squeezing back. His heart raced a little, he chided himself for being so _affected_. He hadn't even felt this way back in grade school. It'd always been Saint Stefan coming home with questions about girls and wanting tips for talking to them.

At the thought of Stefan, Damon's mouth drew a firm line in disgust. He didn't spent much time thinking about his baby brother; it was too painful.

It would be a long time before he'd get over the fact that his wife had betrayed him. He'd once loved Katherine more than _anything_ in the world, the two of them were childhood sweethearts for Heaven's sake. Everyone in Fell's Church knew Damon would eventually marry her and he did so right out of high school. Damon had figured their marriage was fine before he'd left her in Virginia; now only to be shamed by her while overseas just stung.

Sure, Damon was known for sleeping around - especially in the past year - but he had only started doing so out of the pain of losing Katherine. At heart, Damon was a 'one woman man', but nothing had mattered to him after receiving notice about her pregnancy.

It was sad, but true, Damon kept wondering if going home was even worth it at this point. Damon's entire life had changed _so_ drastically in three short yet grueling years. Although, when picturing the grand Salvatore plantation in his head, he missed it _a lot_. That was his home dammit! So come the day when he'd have to kick Stefan and Katherine out, he'd do it. There was no way they were going to run him out of the house.

"Damon?" Elena asked, squeezing his hand since he was obviously spacing out.

"Hmm." Damon replied coming back to reality and finally released her hand. They'd been holding hands for almost five minutes.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, a little startled by his peculiar Hot-and-Cold behavior.

Two hours later, Damon was cleared by the medical team. His ribs were a little black and blue, but no more than expected. He cautiously tried to move around, side to side. Up to this point, he'd been extremely limited by the protective braces.

"So he'll still have to take it easy." Dr. Saltzman concluded. "But I think those four have healed nicely."

"Bath time?" Damon asked after the doctor left the room.

"Sure." Elena replied quietly. "First thing tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?" Damon pouted. "I have to wait until tomorrow!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But I've been so good!" He protested. "C'mon Elena, you know that I've been good lately."

"I know Damon, but there's no one to help you with a bath right now."

After an air raid earlier, all of the nurses had to report to duty. There literally weren't any spare hands around. Baths and luxuries for patients had been sidelined for the rest of the day, while the nurses spent time patching up guts from the bleeding out.

Now that the 95th was a so-called 'stationed' unit, it seemed like every evacuation hospital closer to combat was sending injured troops their way, meaning more work for every nurse.

"What do you mean there's no one to help me?" He retorted annoyed. "You're here, aren't you? And I want a bath!"

In that moment, Elena saw a much younger Damon during his little outcry.

"While, yes, that's true..." She started. "But I'm not very strong and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're not going to hurt me." He dismissed. "All you have to do is show me the wheelchair and we'll take it from there."

"I don't know..."

"Elena. Please." He pleaded. "I... I really _need_ this okay?"

With a face like that, it'd been impossible for any girl with a heart to reject him. He looked so broken.

"Oh fine." She whispered. "No one can find out about this. No one."

Elena looked deathly serious. It was against the rules to not have another nurse's assistance present while helping a patient bathe.

"I can keep a secret. I like secrets." Damon replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows which made her giggle.

Very quietly, Elena managed to grab a wheelchair and moved it over to Damon's side. It took some tricky maneuvering, but he was able to lean most of his weight on her to get out of the bed. It was a monumental moment for him after being bedridden for over a month.

"You're about 5'6?" Damon questioned.

"Huh?"

"I mean, from what I can tell, you're about 5'6." He explained. "Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right, good job." Elena chuckled.

"You're tiny too." Damon stated. He loved the feel of her small bones, small waist, small everything.

She didn't say anything in reply. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She had always wanted bigger breasts, at least closer to the size of Caroline's. _And Damon had gone for Caroline earlier..._

"I sorta feel bad for forcing you into this." He admitted sheepishly with his arm wrapped around her torso for support. He was realizing how much work this had to be for her.

"As long as you don't get hurt, I'm okay." Elena replied while helping him into the wheelchair. She was deeply afraid that he'd fall and re-injure himself.

Once she'd secured him, she rolled him down the hall at a brisk space. He gripped the handle firmly, unsure of her 'driving' skills.

"You're crazier than I-." Damon stopped abruptly. He was about to compare her tight cornering maneuvers to his flight skills, but that hit a sour note, since he'd never be able to fly again.

"I just don't want to get stopped." She murmured in explanation before rolling into one of the large bathrooms.

Thankfully since the building had been a former tuberculosis sanitarium, it was hardly short of bathrooms. She took them to one that was a little out of the way from most of the action in the hospital. She prayed silently that they wouldn't get caught. She didn't even know what would happen to her as a consequence if someone actually reported her. At least Damon's an officer, she reasoned, that helped a little.

It didn't take much for Damon to be aware of his surroundings. Even through his impaired sight, he knew they'd successfully made it to the bathroom.

"The one I have at home could fit two of these." He scoffed, making out the shape of the tub. Damn, he could just picture his beautiful bathroom and he could cry from the memory of it. He missed being spoiled.

She quirked an eyebrow at his comment, but didn't say anything instead she opened the hot water valve. The steam that filled the room was nothing short of a miracle to Elena; it seemed Damon was thinking the same according to the expression on his face. The steam was comforting to her, it felt like a buffer to her, making her more at ease with the whole situation. She wasn't hyperventilating yet, always a good thing.

"How hot do you like it?" Elena asked touching the water.

"Hot." Damon answered huskily. "Nearly burning."

She smiled. "I'll try my best."

"What about bubbles?" He questioned.

Elena almost laughed hard before seeing the look on his face. Damon was serious. He wanted bubbles in his bath!

"Whatever bubbles you can make out of this soap is all we've got. Sorry." She answered in her stiff, clinical tone.

He instantly noticed the change in her demeanor and wanted her to lighten up. "I bet you're excited to rub my irresistible body down."

"I'm not rubbing _anything_ down." She spat.

"What?"

"Don't look so shocked." She shook her head. "You have perfect function over your own arms and hands. You don't need my help for this. I'm only here as a security blanket."

"Damn." He muttered more to himself. "Some guys get all the luck, huh?"

"No, Damon." Elena retorted seriously. "_You're lucky to have hands_."

He stiffened at her comment and then didn't have anything witty to say back.

Between checking back and forth on the tub, Elena got on her knees to wrap his ankle in plastic. She needed to make sure that no water got into the cast.

Ten minutes later, Damon was ready to go. That is, he still needed to get undressed.

Elena first rolled him closer to the tub. She figured the less time she had to touch naked Damon, the better. This way he'd be up and out of the chair and into the tub in a jiffy.

Damon untied his gown in the back and slipped it off his hands. He groaned a little, feeling a slight strain on his clavicle, but he was alright. He could do this, he promised himself.

Over their month together, Elena had seen most of Damon one way or another, but never all at once like this. She had to admit, his body looked _perfect_. It wasn't an exaggeration to say he could pass for a Greek God. He had a solid looking chest with broad shoulders, a thin wait, muscular arms and legs... and a firm rear end from what she saw as she helped him out of the chair.

"Damon. You're safe to let me go now." She whimpered, waiting for him to step into the tub, but he didn't.

Things were getting _awkward_ as she felt him pressing against her. They were practically hugging at this point and he was butt naked! Not good, not good at all, she screamed in her head.

"Elena." Damon said softly. "Look at me, please. I know when you're not looking at me."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, bluer than the sky, she swore the fact.

By the change in her breathing, he knew how much he was affecting her and he liked it. He liked it a lot. "I just wanted to say thank you for this."

"You're welcome." She managed to reply. "Now get in already. We can't be here all day."

"Yes, m'am." Damon answered and finally took a hold of the tub's ledge to shift inside.

Carefully, Damon floated into the water and he looked so peaceful doing so.

"How does that feel?" Elena asked, amused by the grin on his face that she rarely ever saw.

"Amazing." He moaned in appreciation.

"Just make sure you keep your ankle propped up a bit." She chided.

"You should come in here with me." He boldly suggested after a moment of quiet relaxation.

Elena's mouth dropped in shock. "No... I can't do that."

"You don't even have to get naked." He retorted smugly.

"Damon. I can't do that." She stuttered. "It wouldn't be right."

"Aren't you already breaking _all_ the rules right now by locking us in here together?" He gave her a knowing look.

"I was just trying to do a nice thing for you." Elena defended, crossing her arms. She wished he'd stop turning everything into something bigger. They were officially entering dangerous territory. The territory of the pained heart, she thought sadly.

"Mmm Hmm." He gave her a look that suggested there was more to the story.

"You've been so down lately. I know your family is-."

"Elena. Just stop. Don't say anything else."

Elena looked down at the tile floor and kept her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to see him pissed off at her. They'd been having a pretty good time together for most of the day.

"C'mere." He ordered. "You're so damn far away. Why?"

Elena blushed once realizing that he was right. She had somehow ended up on the other side of the room. She nodded and walked over to him.

His wet hand managed to grab her bare leg and she nearly screamed in surprise. "Damon!" She scolded, trying to brush him off. "Let go of me."

He frowned and let her go. He used to be so good at this type of thing. He instantly got depressed wondering if a girl would ever look at him the same way again. _If he was damned to be alone, forever in the dark?_

"Damon?" She studied him with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want... it just wouldn't be right."

"But why?" He pouted. "I can hardly see you as it is and you know no one will ever find out. You know I don't have many friends that come around to even tell."

"You know I'm a virgin." She whispered. "I'm not about to give it up here. In a bathroom of all places?"

"I wasn't asking for _sex_, I mean, yeah it would be nice..." He replied. "Um, I mean, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to be _close_ to you. To _feel_ you."

Elena felt her palms getting sweaty and she knew it wasn't due to the steam in the air. "No... Damon... the answer is no."

While the rejection hurt, Damon still needed to know why she was rejecting him. Did she really not like him? Had he been reading her wrong this entire time? Was she this nice with all of her other patients. He sincerely thought that he'd been receiving special treatment by her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you like me." He started.

"I do, do like you." She agreed in a tiny voice.

"Then, what's the problem? The _real_ problem. Don't say another word about 'rules'."

Elena sighed deeply before uttering the dreaded words. "You're married."

"We've been separated for over a year!" He replied harshly before calming down. "Trust me, she's moved on. I'm not married anymore. The only reason why the divorce isn't final is because I've been over here."

"Really?" Elena replied cautiously.

"Really." Damon looked exasperated. "Now will you come in with me?"

"No." She answered firmly.

"No?" He cried out in frustration. He was about to tear his hair out.

"No, Damon. We've been in here for too long already." She answered in a remarkably steady voice.

"Oh." He replied defeated. "Well, can I convince you to wash my hair at least? It hurts too much to do it myself. Honestly."

"Yeah, okay, sure, I can do that." She relented and poured some shampoo in her palm.

He sighed happily as her thin fingers worked through his raven locks.

"Hey, Elena."

"Shush. No talking." She chided. "You're going to get soap in your mouth."

After a few minutes, she instructed him to wash off. He did and when he opened his eyes, she was still just as blurry to him. Life's a bitch, he thought.

"Can we kiss now?" He deadpanned while she was grabbing a towel for him.

She dropped the towel at his question, which he heard perfectly, and then picked it up in an embarrassed fashion. "What?"

"What? What?" Damon looked annoyed. "A second ago you said you liked me, so why's it so hard to believe that I want to kiss you?"

"I just... I don't know. The way you asked took me off guard is all." She stammered while helping him out of the tub.

With one hand on the wall railing, Damon managed to dry most of his body off. Elena had looked away the entire time.

Back in the wheelchair finally, Elena was securing him when he suddenly grabbed her face, attempting to kiss her. However the kiss was a bit silly, because it landed quite crookedly on her face. She giggled a little.

"Stop laughing at me." He pouted. "And just kiss me already."

"Alright, alright." She playfully rolled her eyes and kissed him properly for the first time.

Damon was pleasantly surprised by how good of a kisser she was, especially for a girl without that much experience. He moaned into her mouth, willing her to part her lips for him. She did and it only excited him further.

"Sit. On. My. Lap." He ordered in between kisses.

"I can't." She giggled. "We have to go."

"Awe, you're no fun."

"Hey mister, take that back!" She shook her head as she rolled him down the hallway. His antics kept things lively, that was for certain.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Research credits: "Salerno to Cassino" by Martin Blumenson, "And If I Perish" By Evelyn Monahan & Rosemary Neidel-Greenlee and "Street Boys" by Lorenzo Carcaterra. Isn't it interesting how the Allies had to turn Naples back into a functioning city? **Be Good & Review!**_

_(Bless my friend Carly for motivating me to continue. I admit, I came close to killing Damon in this story because I kept getting PMs from my beloved readers about copy-cat stories. There's not much I can do about similar plots floating around, but if you plagiarize me, someone will punish you *cough*. Don't strip my dialogue, research details, etc. Just don't do it!)_

**_Follow on LJ & Twitter: BadBoysAreBest_**


	8. I Wish I Could Live Free

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains disturbing scenes. Reader discretion is strongly advised. Remember guys, this story IS rated Mature.**

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I could live free, hope it's not beyond me. Settling down takes time. One day we'll live together and life will be better. I have it here, yeah, in my mind."<em>

.

.

.

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
><strong>****Location: Naples  
><strong>****October 16**

****0900 Hours****

The following day proved challenging as Elena had been given a new group of patients that required more assistance in the showers than usual. Of all the places in the hospital, she hadn't been expecting to be spending so much time in the industrial bathrooms versus the main floor. Since the start of her day, she hadn't seen Damon for even for a minute. She wasn't even sure what she'd say to him, but that didn't stop her from missing him. After tucking him into bed the previous night, they hadn't gotten the chance to spend anymore time together since dinner had already started for the staff by the time they made their way back.

Elena's new patients were divers that were working on clearing the harbor. The men had to deal with some of the worst working conditions. For them, duty meant surviving an underwater obstacle course, hampered by thick fuel oil. This was her first time dealing with fuel poisoning cases, but she figured it couldn't be that hard to make sure the guys cleaned up; unless they had actually swallowed some fuel- that was another ordeal ideal entirely. Thankfully most of her wards came in fairly healthy with minor injuries if any at all.

The actual cleanup of the harbor couldn't be avoided though, if the pier wasn't clear then they were going to have major problems getting supplies into the hospital and aid into the destroyed city of Naples, which desperately needed support.

In shower stall #43, Elena's current ward - Klaus Smith - was just about finished with his shower, but she was helping him scrape some leftover residue on the back areas of his ribs.

"How's it going out there?" Elena asked Klaus, knowing his primary duties were rehabilitating the port, which had sustained the worst damage.

"It's still hell out there." He replied, his British accent gave her a slight case of butterflies (common amongst the other nurses as well). While the Brits had their own hospital next door, they were severely understaffed and asked the Americans to take on some of their patients. They were all in this together - fighting the good fight is what the head nurse proudly declared to the girls in the morning.

"I mean, you can see at least thirty major wrecks in the harbor from here." Klaus continued, stepping out of the industrial shower that he had been soaking in for over 15 minutes. Generally all divers were required to be hosed down for that long, even those that were minimally exposed to the hazardous chemicals found in the water.

Elena looked out of the window that overlooked the harbor, instead of watching Klaus dry off. He had a very nice body, she wasn't blind, but that didn't mean she was going to stare at him longer than necessary.

"But that's nothing compared to what's beneath the surface." He explained with a sour expression. "There are hundreds of sunken ships, anything from small crafts to destroyers. It's just a bunch of junk now, but that's not the worse of it, those damn Nazis piled everything but the kitchen sink." Klaus said oblivious to his state of undress. Maybe he never had a problem with nudity to begin with, she reasoned to herself. "There are freaking cranes, trucks, locomotives... You name it down there. And those huge mountains of coals, damn, it took us nearly three days to extinguish those."

"Well, you have to know how grateful we are for your service." She replied sweetly. "Really. We wouldn't be getting anything in here without you guys."

Hearing that comment, Klaus gave her a big cheeky grin that made him look younger. Actually without all of that oil covering him, he looked younger than Damon.

With Damon in mind, Elena felt a pang of guilt. Somehow it felt wrong thinking about other's bodies. Then again, what was the status of their relationship anyway, Elena thought as she left Klaus alone to dress. Her head was starting hurt just thinking it over. She sighed deeply, leaning against the hall's wall for support. Maybe kissing Damon had been a mistake, just something she'd done in the spur of the moment... He wasn't even that nice to her, not really...

Her worries came to a temporary halt hearing her name being called down the other end of the hall, outside of the secondary corridor of bathrooms. "Elena? I mean, Lieutenant Gilbert?"

"Trevor?" She replied surprised and happy to see the young private alive. She smiled and hugged him instantly for the sake of being nice. With so many patients checking in and out, she didn't see that many twice during her time of service other than the soldiers in her small long-term group.

"And who might this be?" A handsome man with dark brown hair inquired as he rounded he corner, joining the two.

"Elijah!" Trevor said happily. "This is that nurse I told you about. You know from the time that I brought you in."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Elijah smiled, bowing a little for good humor.

"Isn't she darling?" Trevor proceeded as if she wasn't standing there in front of them. "I just knew that you wouldn't be able to resist taking her out."

"Oh." Elena blushed in reply. Sure she had her fair share of male attentions, as all nurses did in dire times, but this was still a bit too much for her.

"And where are my boots, exactly?" Klaus asked sounding like a spoiled kid as he joined them in the hallway finally dressed in clean, dry clothes.

Elijah froze seeing Klaus as if he'd seen a ghost. Klaus glared at him, looking angry more than anything else.

"I take it you two know each other." Elena stated noticing the thick tension between the two Brits.

"He's my baby brother." Elijah admitted snidely causing Klaus to scoff.

"Wow." Trevor remarked, taking the word right out of her mouth. He studied them closely as if attempting to see the family resemblance.

"I see...you've done well for yourself." Elijah remarked raising a brow indicating Elena.

Elena's mouth dropped. "Oh, no, no, not like that... I mean he's a diver. I was assigned." She placed emphasis on the word assigned. "I have to help all of the divers clean up."

Her hair and clothes were a bit damp and she could see the soldiers getting the wrong idea about her.

"You're diving?" Elijah asked appalled.

"I volunteered." Klaus replied proudly.

"I wasn't aware you were such a... Mature- swimmer." Elijah retorted.

"Yeah, well maybe you'd know that if you hadn't spent the past four years at home with father-" Klaus was heating up and Elena could tell. To avoid a full out brawl on the third floor, Elena figured a subject change would have to do.

Unfortunately for her, things got even more complicated and not only for the men, when she blurted out, "So when did you want to go out?"

.

.

.

**October 18  
><strong>**1700 Hours**

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't only have one date tonight that you have three?" Damon barked in frustration as Elena gently informed him that Jules would be covering her shift for her.

Surely Damon would notice Elena's absence since he noticed everything about her in his own eerie way. Plus it didn't help when Amber paraded in excited about everything, saying how "handsome" the British brothers were.

"Damon... It's not a date! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Elena cried out. She honestly didn't believe she was going on a date with three men. The idea was simply ridiculous. She just wanted to make them all happy and it seemed like they could all agree on her. She had an overwhelming amount of the sympathy for the two British brothers; maybe she could bring them together? She couldn't imagine not speaking to Jeremy for years, well, with the exception of the war of course. Then again, she still received some word from him every now and then. It wasn't like she had stopped talking to Jeremy completely.

"I thought you said you were meeting what's his face first before the other one and the other one and the rest of the-"

"Damon." She chided. "I'm meeting Klaus first then I'm meeting Trevor and Elijah is supposed to join us. But I am not going on separate dates with all of them, geez, especially not in one night..."

"In one night?" He objected. "So you're saying you'd date these, these foreigners on different nights of the week?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Elena pouted. "I thought you knew what kind of girl I am."

Damon muttered something that sounded offensive that she couldn't make out. He hated his life. He wanted to be the sole receiver of her sweetness, but he wasn't even well enough to walk yet. He wanted to take her out and wrap his arms around her, just to show the whole damn-burning world that he claimed her. His jealousy was overwhelming, especially since she hadn't given him the time of day lately. In Damon's opinion, she spent too much fucking time with divers and not enough making out with him.

"What was that?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Nothing."

"What's the problem?" Elena blurted out in exasperation. "It's not like I'm married!"

Right when the words left her mouth, she knew he'd take it the wrong way, as if she were attacking his lifestyle decisions.

"No. But that doesn't make you any less of a slu-"

Elena slapped him hard before he could finish the sentence. The pain instantly hit Damon and she didn't feel bad for her actions. It was him that was wrong, she kept telling herself. She wanted to believe that he wasn't any better than a caveman. That his actions of possessiveness didn't make her hot, she slumped down on the floor inside her bedroom, torn by the situation.

**1800 Hours**

By the time Trevor stopped by her bedroom to pick her up, Elena was remarkably tear-free and dressed to perfection. Within the first few minutes of walking with him, she was alerted to his confidence. He was almost acting - fresh - and she wasn't prepared to be on the defensive. She was only looking for a night of carefree enjoyment outside of the hospital, it had been so long since she last wore a pretty dress.

After meeting up with Klaus, Elena hadn't felt any better. It was obvious she had become a prize to them. As if the soldier to win her affections would automatically be deemed the king between themselves. If she had any common sense, she would have left the three men right there and then. Maybe her mother judged her correctly in the past... She really was far too trusting for her own well being.

In the darkness of the wrecked yet still rocking with life nightclub, Elena turned to alcohol to ease her nerves. Once she found Elijah, she felt better because he was definitely a gentleman.

As the night continued and the songs from the live band melted together, Klaus' warm smile also drew her in. Trevor had disappeared at some point and Elena was glad to be rid of him since she grossly misinterpreted his character. While Trevor had appeared innocent, it turned out to be only a cover for his true, darker self.

As Elena felt the bricks pressing into her face, she suddenly became aware of her compromising situation. Everything was so hazy. She needed to concentrate. Feeling a large warm hand cupping her cleavage was enough to bring her back to reality.

"Stop." Elena muttered. She was so groggy.

The offending hand wouldn't release her. It simply gripped her harder.

"I said let me go." She whimpered. Sweat trickled down her face in anxiety. She hated feeling weak and helpless. She cursed herself for being so stupid. This was all wrong.

"Shhh." A man's angelic voice purred into her ear. He had her positioned against the wall, with her back pushing against his chest. His prominent hardness was poking into her, a promise of his intentions. "It's okay love, I've got you."

Elena cried out again, but this time he covered her mouth. For the first time in her life, she felt desperation and she hated it. She had seen such horrors since the war started, been through numerous air raids, but nothing had stirred her like this moment. Fear set in wondering if he was about to take away her precious virginity, so she bit into his hand. The coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth, but it did no good. This only made him angry as he tightened his strong hold on her.

"Don't fight." He ordered with a vicious edge to his voice.

All she could was shake her head no. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She tried so hard to regain her breath.

"I know you want me. Don't deny it. I saw your hungry gaze this morning. You wanted to know my body. Admit it, you little twit!"

Elena cried out again as she mentally confirmed that her attacker was indeed Klaus. However knowing it was Klaus caused her rapid breathing begin as she recalled his strong muscular structure. There was no way she could overthrow him.

Elena eyes were shut tight as she heard him fumble with his belt even over the loud music coming from indoors. She was helpless and without hope for any escape. This monster was going to have his way with her.

In a flash of a moment, Elena stumbled slightly away from Klaus as her prayers were answered. Someone had found them! Someone saved her!

Coming to an upright position, she recognized her hero as Elijah.

"You haven't changed at all!" Elijah roared as he practically tossed Klaus against the brick wall.

"Don't be a spoil sport." Klaus replied after spitting some blood. "I'll tell you what, we'll share her-"

Elijah kicked him in ribs and proceeded to punish him for his "evil" ways, but it was all too much for Elena. She couldn't deal with them for a second longer. Through her drunken stupor, she managed to remove her heels and made a run for it.

She ran and ran in the darkness of Naples. Rocks and debris were cutting into her feet, but she barely noticed. As always in the black, she found her way to a unit of American Rangers. Tyler Lockwood's unit to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>2340 Hours<strong>

"Where in the city were you tonight?" Tyler asked. "Why are you alone?"

Elena couldn't speak very much on the trip back to the hospital. She was an emotional wreck. While Tyler questioned her, all she kept asking for was home. After a few minutes, Tyler knew the situation was hopeless. Since the night was still young, he didn't have the luxury of coddling her and couldn't stay with her at the hospital. He silently prayed that sweet Caroline would be able to figure her out.

Walking through the hospital corridors, altogether shell shocked about the evening, Elena couldn't even make it to her bedroom. It was too far away. Her feet were bleeding, she hadn't checked, but they just had to be.

Seeing a familiar turn off in the dark hallway, Elena quietly crept into the room where Damon was staying in. She quietly opened the curtain to his section and crawled onto the side of his bed.

Damon awoke instantly. "Elena?"

She made a small noise in confirmation.

His hands reached out for her and she flinched a little. Without any lights in the room, Damon couldn't see a thing. The glow of the moon wasn't enough for his impaired eyes.

"Why do you smell..." He trailed off in confusion. She smelled so many things... Dirt, sweat, alcohol, molasses... So unlike his Elena.

Elena didn't reply. She simply buried her face in a small crook of his body, where she knew his body could take the pressure.

"What happened tonight?" Damon asked quietly, completely confused. He didn't know whether or not to be concerned or furious.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Sorry?" He repeated. "Elena, why are you sorry?"

The silence was choking, so he continued with his worst fear. "You didn't give yourself to one of those fuckers did you?"

At the sound of her whimper, Damon's body completely froze and she noticed.

"No." Elena stated in a small voice, realizing that she should clear her name before he assumed the worst about her.

"Then...?" Damon relaxed, but he was back to his confused state.

"Not now." She pleaded. "Can I just rest here for a little while?"

Damon took a deep breath and allowed it, respecting her wishes to not ask anymore questions for the time being.

While Elena finally found peace with him and slept soundly, Damon laid awake - his depression was torturing him. Someone had obviously hurt his Elena and there was nothing he could do about it in his condition. His worst fear, the fear that he wasn't man enough to protect her had officially become his waking nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>AN: First of all, I'd like to say that all of your support in the reviews really inspired me to continue with this story. Thanks for the pep talk guys. I'm slowly, but surely answering all of your questions in your reviews. You'll hear back from me this week._

_Intense chapter? Yeah, kinda went to the dark side a bit on this one. I thought it'd be interesting to have an evil human!Klaus. Anyway, the bit about cleaning up the harbor is factually correct and essential to getting the city of Naples running. Obviously, rape incidents did happen during this time period (mostly to German women than any other nationality though). If you're wondering why Elena even bothered going out with those guys, well she's young and curious, can't really fault her too hard on that. And it's not like Damon and her are "officially" in a relationship... yet. Just one make out session for them so far in the last chapter._

_**Be Good & Review!** Add me on Twitter & LiveJournal (badboysarebest) and join my iPhone club if you'd like (details on my profile). We're winding down now. 8 out of 11 chapters complete! Wow, lots of changes for our characters coming up._


	9. He Severed Segments

"_He severed segments, secretly you like that  
>He always took the time to speak with me<br>I liked him for that."_

_._

_._

_._

**The 95th Evacuation Hospital  
><strong>****Location: Naples  
><strong>****October 19**

****0800 Hours****

When Damon awoke the next morning, he instantly became aware of the fact that Elena was no longer with him, so he called her name out wondering what time it was and where she could be. He'd been looking forward to being with her in the morning, even earlier than we she came around for her morning route.

Damon pouted as he heard foreign footsteps walk into the corner of his room. "Miss Gilbert won't be attending you today Lieutenant Salvatore." An older woman stated to him in a monotone voice. It was the same old military complanceny that he had gotten used to over years of service.

"Why the hell not?" Damon snapped in dismay with a bothered expression on his face. His bottom lip was jutting out.

"That's no way to talk to the Chief Nurse." Ms. Flowers replied. She didn't take any crap from any soldier, nevermind his ranking either.

"Sorry." Damon apologized even though he wasn't actually sorry. "Why isn't Elena here?" He asked in a softer tone, hoping the Chief Nurse would hear the sincerity in his voice.

"That's a confidential matter, but don't worry, Jules should be around soon to take care of this room."

Damon continued to curse in annoyance as he waited for Jules to come around with his medications. He had to see Elena! He just had to! He never even got an explanation from her as to why she'd been crying.

When Jules finally came in, Damon was in his regular bad mood, but she didn't even flinch. She'd grown used to his bad attitude to even bother with catering to his every whim.

"Have you seen Elena today?" Damon asked the nurse. He figured that maybe she knew. All of the nurses were like huddled chickens, he reasoned in his head.

"No..." Jules answered darkly with an expressionless face.

"You haven't seen her at all today?" Dampn asked slowly, getting a little freaked out by how strange Jules was acting. While he couldn't judge her face that well, just the tone of her words were a tell-tale sign.

"Damon..." Jules began as if she wasn't sure whether she should be say anything to him.

"Just tell me. Right now." Damon demanded sternly. He was so close to ripping out the nurses's heart in frustration. God, he would've done anything to get out of bed without assistance at that moment.

"I think Elena got reassigned?" Jules replied with a weak smile of assurance. She knew there was no 'pleasant' way to break the news to him.

"Reassigned!" Damon yelled and Jules noticed that for the first time, she was seeing Damon 'The Ass' Salvatore in a vulnerable position.

"I don't know, maybe... Amber - that's one of her roommates - and Amber said most of Elena's things were missing when she woke up." Jules answered quickly.

"Are you in love with her?" She didn't know why she had asked such a silly question. The idea of man like Damon being in a relationship was a ludicrous idea.

"Have you lost your mind?" Damon shouted in return, when in truth he felt like he was losing it. _How could Elena do that to him?_ They had something, an understanding, she wouldn't just leave him - how could she? Maybe he had misjudged her all those times and it was his desperation kicking in.. Damon felt like he was being torn in apart two.

"Everyone knows you care about her." Jules said in a vindictive voice. "You're different around her."

"Like that matters much anymore!" Damon snapped. His thoughts continued to reel in his head and everything led back to the fact that Elena had climbed into bed with him in tears.

"I saw her last night." Damon admitted in a much gentler voice and Jules said nothing in return because of course he'd seen Elena yesterday.

"I mean after lights out." Damon added, which caused Jules to furrow her brows in surprise. Elena had never striked her as a nurse to spend time with soldiers after hours. Actually, Elena was known as a prude amongst them since she had stayed a virgin through the duration of the war, an honorable feat considering the temptation and stress of being away from home.

"She was upset." Damon continued. "She was crying... She tried to hide it, but she didn't do a good job. Something must happened when she out with those bastards."

"What bastards?" Jules asked because she had to ask at this point. It wasn't a secret that men grew desperate and turned to dark measures; so many felt their wives and children were distant memories. Many men this year had received letters of separation from their loved ones stating they had moved on with other men, just like Damon had.

"She didn't say and I didn't ask." Damon grumbled lowly. "I just know that she went out with _three_ guys." He said in disgust. "And came back in tears."

Rape was a capital offense in the American military, so if anything had happened to Elena the night before, then the men would pay by a hanging in prison. Jules felt fear run down her spine after remembering some of the conversations she had heard in the bathroom earlier.

"I'm sure Elena will pop up soon." Jules said before scurrying off and leaving Damon alone with his troubling thoughts. If only he had been more insistent about Elena not going out last night, then maybe he'd not be feeling this awful over everything. Maybe this could have been prevented, Damon thought, as he angrily grippped the steel railings next to him.

By lunch time, the rumors in the hospital had circulated about an American nurse that got into a confrontation with British officers. The British military had different rules when it came to rape... They didn't see it as just cause for a hanging and that fact angered the American soldiers. Tensions ran high at the hospital for the rest of the day as the stories continued to circulate which Damon gathered bits from, only making him angrier at the world.

* * *

><p><strong>The 95th Evacuation Hospital<br>******Location: Naples  
><strong>****October 20**

****2300 Hours****

Caroline looked over at her new roommate with contempt. While Elena would have never told anyone about what those British bastards tried to pull on her, Caroline knew it was wrong. So wrong on so many levels; a grimy old man had tried to rape Caroline back in high school, but thankfully, her mother - the Sheriff of Mystic Falls - was able to easily prosecute against him.

So sure nothing had _actually_ happened to Elena, but that wouldn't stop them from trying again on some other poor girl. After Elena had confessed what happened to her, Caroline 'ratted her out' to the Chief Nurse, hoping to seek some kind of justice against those men that took Elena out for a night on the town.

At the time, Caroline had thought the men would be severely punished, but instead Elena had been reassigned to work in the field. It was all a bunch of bullshit. The American Army didn't have the authority to seek out punishment on the British. Everything ended up being one big mess. Her best friend was furious at her, no longer around and she hadn't even heard if Klaus had been dealt with. 'Confidential'... Fuck that, Caroline hated that word.

It seemed like Caroline couldn't count on anything anymore, only the sound of the ground shuddering with explosions and ack-ack guns joining. Each time the loud sounds started, it was time to report back. There was never a choice. Only blood. Only destruction. The hospital was always crowded, if not only from soldiers coming in, but also from civilians that sought protection from enemy fire.

* * *

><p><strong>The 95th Evacuation Hospital<br>******Location: Naples  
><strong>****October 27**

****2300 Hours****

Caroline let out a long, dwindling sigh as she walked out of the hospital and began the journey to her quarters. The hours were growing longer as the casualties were mounting every day at her twenty-four-hour OR. She didn't even have time anymore to indulge in a midnight snack, meaning she felt more fatigued than usual. Caroline had decided to take the outside route because she needed some fresh air. She was gutsy, that was for sure, given that scarcely a night had ever passed without an air raid. It was that low-pitched hum from the German planes that she knew too well that gave the enemy away and she had heard none thus far, but she listened to her surroundings carefully as she carried on. She grew irritated thinking of the captured Nazi soldiers which accepted their treatments with thankless attitudes, proudly display their SS insignias on their bodies. If it were up to her, she would have let them die on her operating table. The war had made her hard that way.

Caroline's eyes crinkled in confusion as she heard footsteps growing heavier behind her. Almost reluctantly, she turned to see who it was.

Of course, it was Tyler Lockwood. That damn guy never knew when to give up, she thought and shook her head, hell-bent on continuing walking. She hadn't talked to him in days - weeks probably - she wasn't exactly avoiding him, but she found no reason to seek him out either. After what happened with Elena, she was convinced that wartime love affairs were for the simple minded and naive. Caroline was neither; no matter how many people believed she was just another dumb blonde. She avoided officer clubhouses like the plague.

Tyler quickly noticed that she was once again ignoring him, so he sped up and raced in front of her, blocking her path on the make-shift narrow sidewalk. "Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important." He said calmly.

Caroline fumed and he swore she was about to deck right there and then. "I get it, okay." Tyler said raising his hands up. "Some fuck of an officer out there broke your heart into a million pieces. But I'm not that guy."

"Tyler. Don't." Caroline warned. All she wanted to do was go inside, take a shower and head to bed. It had been a _long_ day. She had worked a double-shift and felt disgusted. She felt disgusted by everything she'd seen to the grime in her once pagent-worthy hair.

"You just need to accept that we're not going to happen and move on." She said tiredly, barely bothering to meet his eyes.

"I'm not moving on from anything." Tyler said with some aggravation seeping in his voice. "I love you."

"What?" Caroline asked breathlessly. This was the first time any guy had ever said those three - _very significant_ - words. Somehow her eyes turned a little watery as her romantic heart turned to mush, it was just happening, she had no free will it seemed anymore.

Caroline stepped a fraction of an inch closer to the odd Army Ranger.

Tyler was tired of getting rejected. He just wanted her plain and simple. He couldn't even describe the way he felt when he was around her. There was something about her, so beautiful and warm, not just her looks but something about her gave him hope to continue every day. He wanted to be near her because she reminded him of what a beautiful and normal world it once was. A world without war.

Maybe if they got married then the rules wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter that he was a lowly Corporal.

"Why don't we just get married?" Tyler blurted out without a second-thought. He hadn't meant to propose. He wasn't on one knee nor did he have a ring either, yet here he was, doing something he never thought was in the cards for him.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock trying to figure him out. He couldn't be serious, her mind yelled. "What just happened?" She whispered, barely audible to him.

"If this is what it takes to get through to you than I want to be with you, then that's fine." He added nonchalantly, far too nonchalantly for her taste that it even angered her.

"You can't just go around proposing to a girl that you've never even been on a proper date with." She scoffed, crossing her arms. She could've slapped him. She was about to slap him.

"Not when it comes to you." He shook his head, trying to reason with her that this behavior was _perfectly_ acceptable.

"And Caroline, in case you haven't noticed, the world is on fire and I'm an Army Ranger." Tyler stated angrily, gripping her arms and shaking her, but then flinched realizing at what he was doing. She just drove him crazy that way. "I might die tomorrow or even the next day, whatever comes, but I don't want to spend another day playing this game."

"What game?" Caroline asked, biting her lip softly, nearly in tears because her emotions were a mess. _How the hell was she supposed to react to such an impromptu display of affection?_ Deep down, she'd always been such a softy.

"The will-they-or-won't-they game." Tyler scoffed. "So what do you say?"

Caroline bit her lip harder, it was surprising that she hadn't drawn any blood yet.

"Can we be together now?" Tyler pressed, rudely almost. "How does always sound? Does always work for you?"

At a loss for an answer, Caroline also found herself at a loss for breath and fainted, but luckily she fainted slowly enough for Tyler to catch her.

"Typical." Tyler sneered as he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he led them inside the hospital to get her some water. 'Big romantic displays are so overrated', he thought skeptically. Not that his proposal was anything but romantic.

When it came down to it, Tyler knew that he was out of his mind for proposing to the girl that he barely knew, but he didn't regret it either. It didn't even matter if she came from a good family or not, at that point in time, he didn't give a shit what his family thought of him. He joined the military instead of attending the law school, so it wasn't like he _wasn't_ capable of picking his own woman.

* * *

><p><strong>The 8th Evacuation Hospital<br>******Location: Near the village of Teano  
><strong>****December 21**

****1250 Hours****

It was a sunny, beautiful day for the nurses that were stationed on the front, where Elena had been reassigned to work. A perfect day without any sign of snow for sight-seeing as some of the nurses were giggling in joy of going out to see the active volcano Vesuvius. Jeeps traveled up the tortuous road to the cone nearly every weekend to see it flick a tongue of molten lava. Elena didn't have any interest in going with them to experience the natural wonder. Instead she boarded the trolley to the hospital in hopes of finding Damon to explain what had happened since that night that she had crawled into his bed.

It had been so long since Elena had gone through the city and she smiled noticing that people looked better. Ever since the new typhus vaccine came into widespread use, people were better protected. She also knew that Malaria wasn't such a problem anymore once the shipment of Atabrine came into the docks. Occasionally she even met a few English speaking Italian-Americans that had once lived in Brooklyn, New York before retiring to the once-beautiful countryside. Things were looking up, if one looked at the situation as a half-full glass.

When Elena entered the hospital, she tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, she knew people would want to speak to her (curiosity about the rumors and what not), but she didn't want to talk to anyone except Damon. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the Chief Nurse caught her lurking around.

Elena did the math in her head and figured it'd been enough of time for Damon's ankle to completely heal, meaning he must have been relocated to the floor dedicated to physical therapy and recovery. She prayed silently that he could walk again, it would be much too painful for her heart if Damon had suffered from some irregularity in his bones healing. With shaky breaths, Elena quietly walked upstairs trying to figure out where Damon was moved.

It took a little time, but Elena was smart enough to find a patient manifest that listed his name, attending doctor and room number. 456 patients remained in the hospital, she learned. Apparently the war must have been slowing down since few casualties had been reported on the log, no wonder people seemed to be in better moods than when she'd been stationed indoors.

While Elena had been brave all the way through this, now standing outside of his door, Elena couldn't bring herself to go through the door.

She didn't have through it turned out.

Damon opened his room door before she grabbed the handle.

"Elena." Damon gasped slightly as he instantly recognized her scent. His eyesight still hadn't recovered, she remained a blurry mess, but it was definitely her - he knew that for sure.

"You don't write. You don't call." Damon said humorlessly, leaning on the doorframe, refusing to use his cane. His cane made him feel like a senile old man.

She probably should have wrote, but that felt too demanding for some reason. It felt presumptuous, as if implying that he'd already gotten his eyesight back. And by the way he was looking at her, in his distant - iconic way - Elena just knew that he hadn't recovered. It was sad, really sad, but the fact didn't deter her from wanting him all the same.

It had only been weeks seen he had last been with her, but it felt like years. It felt like they were strangers once again. They way he sounded, it sounded like from when they had first met. He wasn't _her_ Damon anymore, Elena knew, but she couldn't just walk away. Out in the field, Elena had met a British nurse, Alexis, that told her that no one can ever walk away when it's real between two people and those words had stuck with her ever since. Those words haunted her really.

"Maybe we could... I don't know... I mean, maybe we could get together tomorrow... I'm off duty this weekend and..." Elena struggled deeply to form a proper sentence, getting tongue tied at every corner.

"Elena." Damon interrupted her foolishness. "I'm going home tomorrow." Damon announced.

'Home. Home. Home. Home,' The word repeated in her head in a neurotic fashion making it difficult for her to react. "Oh." She answered and her face fell instantly.

"You didn't seem to think it was worth explaining anything to me before, why now?" Damon retorted in a spiteful manner that chilled her.

He was obviously _very_ hurt, she reasoned in her head. He was trying to hurt her like she had hurt him.

"I was in shock." Elena began, finding her voice. Her throat felt raspy as she tried to talk about an event in her life that she'd much rather _forget_.

"You don't have to explain. Anything." Damon said. "Really, we're fine."

"Fine?" 'What does that even mean?' She screamed in her head.

"Like I said, I'm going home tomorrow."

"That's good... you must be... happy." Elena replied, looking down at her scuffed black shoes. The constants rains made everything muddy and she lost the will to clean her civilian shoes after every shower (it was annoying enough to constantly clean her nursing shoes as it was required by military standards).

"I couldn't be happier." Damon answered sarcastically with a lazy drawl.

"Can't wait to see my backstabbing brother, his soon to be wife, who also happens to be my ex-wife." Damon winked. He actually had the audacity to wink. "My dog. My sprawling estate. My plane that I'll probably never fly again."

She didn't know how it was possible, but the air got thicker around them just then. "Just have a safe trip. Don't do anything stupid." She said weakly, trying hard to smile for him, but it just wouldn't come. She took a few steps backward, allowing him the room to leave his room as he obviously intended to do when he had opened the door.

Things were clearly 'over' (as if they ever really started?) between them, she didn't have to stand around like an idiot to know that.

Damon had more to say to her, but he held back his tongue and decided that this was for the best. Elena would be here - stuck in _Italy_ and he'd be home in _America_ - the future couldn't be mirkier for the odd pair. After learning on the radio that many of his relatives - including Grandmother Salvatore - had died in the last air raid... he was done. He just wanted to go home and never think of this wretched place again. The place that had stolen his _wings_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oi, the angst, but it's a war story, so it's permitted... A couple of time jumps here and a couple more to come. Plenty, plenty, plenty of Damon & Elena moments coming soon and deserving of the 'M' rating this story has *winks coyly*. So I bet all of you were really surprised by the sudden proposal of marriage by Tyler, but it was an idea that had been running around in my head and I figured the quotes from the last episode were too perfect to go to waste. Just letting you guys know, I'll be working on this story some more this week so I can post the ending. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Research Credits: 'Hospital at War' by Zachary Friedenberg._


	10. I'm Reaping All Around Me

_"Yours is the only version of my desertion that I could ever subscribe to_  
><em>That is all that I can do<em>  
><em>You are a past sinner, the last winner, I'm reaping all around me<em>  
><em>Until the last drop is behind you<em>  
><em>But you're so cute when you're frustrated, dear."<em>

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE: PART I **

**1944-1945  
><strong>

**Mystic Falls**

As expected, the first year back from the war was an adjustment period for everyone that had returned from overseas. Elena had known all along where Damon lived (it didn't take a genius to figure out) but after their bittersweet farewell, she figured he didn't want anything to do with her. He had never once sought her out, regardless that only 30.12 miles separated their hometowns from one another. To keep busy, Elena enrolled in the pre-med track at Sweet Briar College*. And boy, she was busy. She decided on her college because it was a reasonable driving distance from Mystic Falls.

Elena's cousin Jeremy never came back from Europe. He settled down in France, reportedly dating a Black girl named Bonnie. The two had met while Bonnie was serving in the Red Cross. Throughout their relationship, Jeremy had always known that he'd be shunned if he brought her home with him. While some White American veterans supported the civil rights movement after fighting alongside Black soldiers in grueling battles day-after-day, others had remained prejudice as ever citing that Black soldiers disgraced their honor by enlisting in the military. It was harsh, but the truth, that Prisoners of War had been treated better than Black soldiers.

"You ain't in the United States now. This is Virginia." Elena heard Jonas Martin* say to his son Luka Martin, a fellow Veteran, in Town Square. Brave New World? No, not, really; they were in the middle of a war at home. A social war that affected people of all class levels.

In late Spring Elena had received letters from her cousin saying that he was making a manageable living as an artist and while she missed him greatly, she had accepted his decision. As long as Jeremy was safe and happy, Elena wouldn't need to worry about him, but she still prayed for him at every Sunday service.

**Fell's Church**

Damon was the same man as the one that had left Elena in Italy. He was just as rude and seemingly without a heart. Damon's situation at home changed immensely when Giuseppe Salvatore, his father, died of a heart complication and left the estate in his sole-control. While more than 20% of the South's farm population had abandoned the land in favor of industrialization, the Salvatore tobacco farms were doing better than ever.

Damon spent most of his days alone, cooped up in the Salvatore Plantation after kicking Stefan and Katherine out. Damon walked normally, but his body was marred with large scars from the crash and his eyesight was still impaired. The blurry shapes looked a little better than before, but it strained his eyes to concentrate for too long on any task requiring attention. It was incredibly difficult for him to read and he often suffered from headaches, which didn't help his already not-so shining personality.

If Damon ever went into town, he was always wearing dark glasses - even indoors - so he wouldn't have to deal with strangers staring at his eyes which were often bloodshot. Damon often woke up with eyes that were bright red enough to scare anyone away. Because of his physical 'deformity', Damon refused to date anyone seriously. At the same time, he also tried to forget Miss Elena Gilbert. He was too scared to inquire about how she was doing. What if she had died in the war?

* * *

><p><strong>The Lockwood Plantation<br>****Location: Fell's Church  
><strong>**August 8, 1945**

"I can't marry your son." Caroline said greeting 'the battleaxe' Carol Lockwood in her private study.

Carol had never heard anything more wonderful in her entire life, well, of course besides finding out that her only child - Tyler - had survived the war. Caroline wasn't the right girl for her son. She wasn't a Southern Belle like he deserved. She'd dishonor the Lockwood name instead of wear it proudly. Caroline got into the clothing design business and made herself into a career woman, which Carol found appalling. Women weren't supposed to go to war. And women certainly weren't supposed to own companies... women needed to let the men be men.

"Life was 'literally seared to death' off the globe." Caroline explained in a firm voice, referring to the atomic bombing of Hiroshima that was reported in the morning newspapers. "This isn't a good year for a wedding."

Caroline didn't want to attach her happy day to the same year that 70,000 people died in a 'grand-scale pissing contest' between two nations. She had already been considered calling it off after President Roosevelt died in April, saying it was a bad omen, but Tyler had claimed she was being silly and convinced to her to carry on with the preparations.

Carol nodded with a grave expression. The woman looked faded; maybe it had to do with Hiroshima, but most likely from popping too many painkillers (self-medicating over an affair that her husband - the Mayor of Fell's Church - was having with a busty blonde two times her junior).

"Oh, and Carol." Caroline added, turning to her future mother-in-law with a proud expression on her face. "The wedding will be held in Mystic Falls."

For the rest of her life, Caroline was going to remember that she survived the war and that meant anything was possible. Her life was filled with purpose She was strong and self-relient. She didn't need anyone's approval on how to live her life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grill<br>****Location: Mystic Falls  
><strong>**February 14, 1946**

"Damon!" Tyler called out seeing a familiar person in The Grill. "Damon, Damon Salvatore!"

"Tyler." Damon turned to greet his old friend. It'd been awhile since they had talked.

The two men hadn't kept in touch much as they got older. Growing up, their families were part of the same exclusive circle and they had joined the same fraternity back in undergrad. And it wasn't until after the war that they found out they had both served in Italy. As an Army Ranger Tyler hadn't had a reason to linger around the air bases, so they simply never ran into each other.

"I see your drinking habits haven't changed." Tyler said motioning to his tumbler of bourbon as he sat down with Damon.

"Why change a great thing..." He shrugged in reply.

"I hear you." Tyler agreed, motioning for the bartender to bring him the same thing. "So who's the lucky Valentine?" He asked after getting his drink.

Shit, was it Valentine's, Damon's clouded mind searched the proverbial calendar in his head._ No wonder it's so fucking nauseating in here_, he thought looking around at the couples in the casual hangout resteraunt. He had traveled the distance to avoid the crowds in Fell's Church and hadn't even bothered wondering why every nice place had been packed for the night. He didn't 'do' crowds these days.

"Uh, no one." Damon answered feeing a bit pathetic, so as cocky as possible, he added, "But the night is still young... haha."

Tyler just raised a reply, somewhat surprised that Damon didn't already have a hot girl lined up. Everyone in Fell's Church knew that the Salvatore heir was back on the market after his messy divorce.

"What about you, Lockwood, hot date?" Damon replied out of courtesy, not like he really gave a _damn_.

"I'm waiting for my fiance."

"You're- You're getting married?" Damon almost spit out his drink at the news. Back in the day, Tyler had been a worse womanizer than him. Damon had been attached to Katherine growing up, while Tyler had never spent an evening with the same girl twice.

"Yup. And wait until you see her... she's a real... firecracker." Tyler replied proudly, patting his old friend on the back.

"Man, it's too bad that her best friend is in town though." He continued with slight frown on his face. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Elena, but it's Valentine's Day. Couldn't have she visited any other week?"

That time, Damon did actually spit out his drink and proceeded to choke a little.

"Hey, Damon, are you alright?" Tyler asked confused.

"I'm fine - fine." Damon said shakily, wiping his mouth with his couture handkerchief. What are the chances he'd see his Elena again? Likely, very likely.

When Caroline walked into The Grill, her eyes crinkled seeing her husband-to-be with another man that she knew far too well. 'Bastard', she huffed in annoyance while marching across the way. As she got closer, she noticed how at ease Tyler was around Damon; the type of familiarity that was only reserved for old friends. Also, Damon's sunglasses made her feel a general pity for him as she approached them, so she held back her tongue. Damon simply no longer resembled the cocky pilot that had once taken her to hell and back back in Italy. He looked thinner and so sullen. It was tragic, really.

Damon eyes met hers in recognition, but he didn't say anything nasty to her, so she simply held out out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." She 'introduced' herself in a neutral tone.

"Soon to be Lockwood." Tyler beamed with a big smile as he wrapped an arm around her to greet her.

Damon eyed her warily and decided to return the handshake. If she could forget their inconsequential time spent together, then so could he. Hell, he was good at that. He also wasn't looking to get into a fight with Tyler; that idea held no appeal to him.

"Where's Elena?" Tyler asked looking confused. "I thought she was coming with you."

"Yeah, she decided to drive herself." Caroline shrugged. "She should be here soon."

Damon's heart was officially racing at the thought of being near Elena again after so long.

A few minutes later, which had felt agonizing long, she suddenly appeared before them. Her eyes were only directed at Damon after she noticed her former patient. He was impossible to miss. Even in his sullen mood, he possessed a certain aura that demanded attention.

"Damon." Elena spoke in a hushed whisper, but everyone still heard.

"Elena." Damon replied, his throat going dry taking in her beauty through the blurriness. He just knew that she looked beautiful in her curve-hugging red and black spotted halter dress.

"You two know each other?" Tyler asked amused. "This world keeps getting smaller, doesn't it?"

"It sure does... why don't we let them catch up." Caroline coughed hastily. The situation was getting a little too uncomfortable for her. "Dance?" She asked, tilting her head toward the dance floor, which was covered in couples for the holiday. Tyler instantly agreed, taking her hand and led her over.

"So how have you been?" Damon asked Elena, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

"Good." She replied calmly. She didn't appear to be as nervous as him. "You? You look good."

"You look better." Damon said giving her a winning smile. He hadn't smile in so long, not like that at least. "I mean, from what I can tell."

They were both awkward for a moment of thick silence. She didn't want to mention his eyesight, she knew that conversation would instantly sour his mood.

"Tyler said you were in town." Damon stated in an even voice even though his heart was jackhammering. "In town from where?"

"I'm Pre-Med at Sweet Briar." Elena explained with a sweet smile.

"Wow." Damon replied, sounding impressed by her dedication to medicine. "Then I insist on buying you a drink in congratulations of your new life."

"Well, only if you insist." Elena replied, sounding a tad flirty much to his great pleasure.

Damon wanted to ask her to dance, but there were too many couples out tonight. He was too insecure that maybe he'd trip and make a fool out of them.

.

.

.

One hour later Elena found herself pressed up against the outside wall of The Grill, being completely ravished by the one and only Damon Salvatore. If someone were to ask how she got into this position, she wouldn't have had much an explanation for her actions. They just stepped out for some 'air' and then started making out like starved souls. Magnets: their bodies had to have magnetic charges, she reasoned in her head.

Damon was kissing her senseless, making it difficult for her to think straight. Elena's mouth formed the shape of a moan, but no sounds come out of her lips. Her heart was beating so widely that she could hardly breathe. Her rational side wanted to tell him to stop, but she was too desperate to see what he would do to her. That familiar 'restless' feeling between her thighs had already started up, she clenched them tightly in response.

"This is." Elena stated, finding her voice in between kisses. "Crazy."

"No, it's not." Damon said equally breathlessly, trailing kisses down her neck. He wasn't nervous per se; just extra excited to be with her after their long separation.

Her skin was so soft just like he had remembered in his reoccurring dreams. "This is right." He kissed her lips gently, then harder and deeper. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she couldn't hold back the moan in the back of her throat.

Damon's hands were gently teasing the underside of her breasts through her blouse and she gasped as his thumbs rubbed her stiffened peaks a little harder through her brassiere.

"Elena! Are you out here?" Caroline called loudly from the front of The Grill.

Damon let out an angry sigh and Elena had a guilty expression on her face.

"I don't think she's out here." Tyler chuckled, thinking that his girl was just seeing things.

"I swear I saw her come out here." Caroline said annoyed. "She wouldn't just leave would she? Without even saying goodnight? What if Damon..."

"Maybe she didn't want to interrupt us..." Tyler shrugged, not worrying too much.

"Oh God, I'm the worst best friend ever." Caroline shrieked ashamed of herself.

Elena's guilt was killing her, so she nodded to Damon that they should reveal themselves.

"Hi, guys." Elena coyly greeted her friends, popping up from behind the wall that Damon and her had been suggestively positioned against.

"Hey." Damon stated annoyed that his fun ended before it got the chance to get interesting.

"I was just walking Damon to his car." Elena blurted out with her hands behind her back. How else could've she explained her absence?

"Damon doesn't drive." Tyler answered skeptically, catching her lie.

"I have a driver." Damon snapped looking offended.

"Right." Caroline remarked suspiciously, staring down at the odd couple.

"Master Salvatore." Damon's driver, Trevor, called from across the parking lot in the opposite direction of where they were standing.

_'Saved,'_ They were saved from coming up with more explanations, Damon and Elena thought at the same time.

"I should get going." Damon said, suddenly sounding very courteous.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Elena agreed in an equally polite tone.

Damon had wanted to kiss her goodnight, but he didn't know if she'd like that in front of Caroline and Tyler so he didn't. Elena simply gave him a longing look as he stepped inside the backseat of his fancy, shiny black car. _Damn_, were they really just kissing moments ago? She shouldn't have done that with him. 'Bad Elena,' she scolded herself in her head, 'But it was Valentine's Day...'

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore Plantation<br>****Location: Fell's Church  
><strong>**February 15, 1946**

No answer.

_Damn._

Elena had felt compelled to drive over to Damon's estate and confront him. The night before left their relationship in limbo and she had a strong feeling that she'd be seeing him again soon, so they needed to clear the air between then. Now standing in front of his massive door, she stomped her foot a little in frustration because he either wasn't home or he was ignoring her. The bastard! She suddenly felt furious at him!

Before Elena thought anything through, she reached out to try the door. Her hand was shaking as she turned the knob and the door popped open. _Who leaves their door unlocked to a place like this_, she thought, skeptically looking inside of his entry hall.

'So this is how the other side lived,' Elena gawked at the grandeur of his home. The place was like a museum. She ended up walking through an eerie room with beautiful paintings and statues, wondering if they were famous works or impressions of his family's legacy. She couldn't tell either way. After trespassing through the grand hall, she ended up in a dining room which could've comfortably sit 12 people.

Elena freaked out after hearing growling in the distance and grinded her teeth together seeing a massive Rottweiler at the end of the hall with a demonic expression.

"Easy..." She whispered and the dog just growled at her. "Easy..." She whimpered one more time before she took off running.

'Oh my God,' she was running through a huge home and a vicious dog was chasing after her. She was cursing herself over and over in her head because she was too tired to continue. 'Where the hell is the door?', she shouted in her head, continuing to run from the dog. She really needed to find a place to hide - even a broom closet - because there was no way she'd be able to keep running so fast for any longer. Taking the stairs two at a time, Elena ran up and into a room, automatically attempting to shut the door, but it was too heavy. Behind her, she heard distinct sound of a male coughing, so she slowly turned around and greeted Damon in a breathless state.

"_Elena_? Is that you?" Damon asked a little shaken from across the parlor room. He was simply enjoying an afternoon drink and daydreaming about her before he'd heard the barking. He had simply assumed that a rabbit or squirrel was in the house, since that seemed to happen from time to time.

"Your dog! He's going to kill me!" She practically screamed.

"Spike!" He yelled, calling for his loyal pet. "Come here, boy."

Spike devoutly ran into the room, ignoring Elena completely and stood proudly in front of Damon, waiting for a command. Damon simply petted his head and told him to relax. The dog promptly walked over to the fireplace and laid out in front of it, while a shocked Elena watched the whole scene happen before her.

"It doesn't look like he wants to kill you." Damon remarked like a smartass, walking closer to Elena to get a better look at her.

Elena swallowed thickly as his hands reached out to caress her face.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered softly, amusement clearly sparkling in his eyes. Somehow it wasn't _that_ hard to believe that she'd been trespassing on his property. She sure was something else. He'd never met a girl like her before.

"I wanted to see you." She replied, getting a hold of her emotions finally. It been awhile since she'd been through such a physical exertion...

"I'm glad you're here." Damon said with a firm 'serious' nod, trying to hold back a huge toothy smile.

"You are?" Elena asked raising a brow.

"Of course." Damon nodded and let go of her face. She instantly felt the loss of his touch.

"I had fun last night." She remarked, looking shy to admit the truth.

"Me too." He grinned in agreement. He couldn't wait for them to have more 'fun' in fact. He leaned in and gave her an impossibly light kiss on her cheek, next to her mouth.

With the knowledge that she welcomed his attentions, he peppered butterfly kisses down her neck while caressing her slim waist at the same time. It felt like she was floating from the sweetness of his actions.

"I wish we never had to part." Elena whispered.

.

.

.

Damon had convinced Elena to get reacquainted with Spike, who of course, was in his best behavior around his master. They cuddled on the large velvet grape-colored couch while Spike laid down at their feet.

They'd spent the afternoon making out and chatting, but mostly just a lot of making out. Once their lips started, it was hard for them to stop and he had _no_ complaints about that. Elena's left hand was lightly brushing the outside of his thigh as she watched the ambers in the fireplace die.

"Will you come over again tomorrow?" Damon asked, holding her closer, as the sun started setting outside. God, he loved her body. He was convinced that she was made just for him. He gave her a quick kiss on the back of her neck.

"I can't." Elena replied sadly, turning in place to meet his eyes. "I have to drive back to school."

"Then maybe some other time." He replied with a mask of indifference. He refused to show her how much it hurt him that she wouldn't be around anymore.

"Sure." She smiled sadly before giving him one last kiss on the lips. She decided it would be better to leave then before she got too attached to the idea of being with him_ (of course it was too late for that, she always felt attached to him)_.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Calls Elena<br>****February 27, 1946**

"Hello?" Elena tiredly answered her door room phone. She definitely needed some coffee to get through the rest of the day after pulling another all-night study session.

"Hi... Elena?"

"Damon?" She replied surprised to hear his voice. She had assumed it was one of her friends making sure that she was awake in time for class. "Damon, is that you?"

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." She returned with a huge smile on her face. Damon had called her!

They both laughed at their mutual silliness; both blushing at their respective ends.

"Tyler gave me your number." He explained as if she required to hear an explanation.

"Oh, okay."

"I should have asked for it..." Damon said apologetically.

Elena giggled at his awkwardness. "I should gave it to you..."

"No, I should have asked." He retorted firmly. 'I'm the man."

They both laughed again, this time a little harder. How could they be so pathetic at this?

Elena shook her head, but then her eyes went wide seeing the time on her nightstand's clock. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I actually have class in a few minutes and I can't be late for it." Elena said feeling pretty bad about everything. "Do you mind if I call you back later?"

"Right." Damon pouted. "Well, Elena, I just wanted to share some news with you... that I thought might interest you."

"What's that?" She asked curiously, leaning against her desk.

"I can see again." Damon said confidently.

Elena dropped the phone. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked after quickly piking it up. "You can see?"

"Yeah." Damon answered proudly. "I got another surgery and they were able to clear me up pretty good."

"That's amazing Damon... I'm so happy for you." Elena gushed with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm gonna need glasses to read - probably - but I can already see a lot better."

"That's amazing." She continued to gush.

"So, Elena, I hope to see you soon." Damon said in a dreamy fashion. He sounded happier than ever.

"Me too, Damon." She sighed. "Me too."

"Okay, I better let you go now."

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "But call me back. Anytime, really."

* * *

><p><strong>The Gilbert Family Home<br>****Location: Mystic Falls  
><strong>**March 18, 1946**

"Well, hello there." A woman with dark hair and pale skin greeted him as he stood on Elena's doorstep.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Damon Salvatore." She purred through perfectly painted cherry red lips. "I know. I read the papers."

Damon simply nodded in acceptance. His people skills weren't _that_ spectacular anymore. He barely dealt with people. Whenever he talked to anyone, it was usually to give them an order and often than not, he spoke to people more over the phone than in person.

"You know, you're different than what I always imagined you to be like." The woman said in a leering manner.

"I get that." He replied with a small smirk.

"Damon!" Elena called out, looking shocked as she rushed downstairs to the entry way of her home. "What are you doing here?"

Damon's demeanor lighted up instantly seeing her. She looked beautiful. So, so good looking, considering this was the first time he had gotten a chance to really study her. Go figure that she was _exactly_ his type too; the irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. Elena actually resembled his ex-wife Katherine by a lot, but Elena's more natural look was driving him bat-shit crazy. She was perfect! What a catch!

There had been so many times that Damon almost got into his car to drive and see her at college, but he had never made it past his estate's gates. Damon had just re-qualified for his driving license three weeks before and although he'd never admit it, being on the road again made him a little nervous.

"You're already acquainted with my daughter?" The woman said very intrigued, seeing their interaction. She was too smart to not notice the way Damon was looking at Elena. He was looking at her daughter like she was both his sun and moon. _What a peculiar development_, Isobel thought, not sure how she felt about the situation just yet.

"Mother, this is Damon Salvatore... Damon, this is my mother, Isobel Flemming-Gilbert." Elena said rolling her eyes. She was too flustered by having her mother around that she hadn't even thought about Damon seeing her for the first time ever since they met.

"How very interesting." Isobel raised her eyebrows as if she'd found a too-good-to-be-true deal at the Macy's department store.

"Yes, interesting." Elena coughed dramatically, trying to signal that she wanted her annoying mother to go away. _Immediately._

"You're so beautiful." Damon said out loud in a mesmerized voice, once they were alone. It was like he saw something in her that no one else had. _He made her feel special_, she thought, as they walked to take a seat on the stairs in front of her home.

Elena blushed madly, accepting the compliment and asked him why he was visiting her in Mystic Falls. He rarely ever left Fell's Church, that time at The Grill had been a fluke at best.

"Caroline said you were home for Spring Break." He answered simply.

"I am." Elena nodded.

"For how long?"

"Today's my last day actually." She answered, looking down at their knees, which were gently touching.

"Oh." Damon pouted fiercely. He was officially a little peeved that she hadn't called him once since she'd been home. Wasn't their relationship supposed to be on the mend?

"I spent most of it at Duke, visiting some of my old friends." She added hastily, following his train-of-thought.

While her explanation was supposed to make him feel better, it hadn't. All Damon could think about was if she had spent her Spring Break canoodling with some assholes closer to her age. He hated the idea of her making time with any guy other than him. Shit, he was in deep over her.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Damon blurted out, deciding to not press her for more details about her time away from college.

"When?" Elena asked, a little taken aback by his sudden suggestion which sounded more like a demand.

"Now." He retorted back doing his signature flirty look.

"I already ate." She answered feeling bad about the truth and he swore heavily in annoyance. "But I could watch you eat - if you're hungry - and then maybe we could get some dessert together?" She suggested, licking her lips nervously as she did so.

_Dear God, that tongue of hers and all the things I want to see it do,_ Damon thought feeling himself harden at his dirty imagination.

"Dessert sounds great." He finally agreed realizing he never replied to her.

.

.

.

At the end of their ice cream run, Elena boldly suggested that they should drive down to The Falls and spend more time together. After all it'd be awhile before Isobel and John would really care to notice that she was after hours with a guy.

"Wait, Damon..." Elena said pulling at his hair, attempting to get his attention before thing got too hot between them.

She was laying underneath him in the backseat of his Chevy and he had just removed her bra. He felt like a teenager again. It'd been so long since he felt this great to be with a woman.

Damon let out a long shaky breath as he removed his lips from her perfect olive skin. _This better be good_, he thought. It was remarkable that he even had the restraint to stop. It'd been so long since he'd been intimate with a woman. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had sex last, how sad was that?

"I've never... I've never, you know..." She tried to explain to him in a 'suggestive' manner, which just came off looking a little hilarious. She wasn't well-versed in pulling off sexy facial expressions.

"Still?" Damon asked shocked, his jaw actually dropped. Shit. Her first time was not going to be in the backseat of his car. There was just no way, even he knew better than that. She deserved a memorable experience with a real bed at the very least.

Elena blushed, nodding that she was telling him the truth; there just hadn't been any other guys for her since the war ended.

Damon let out another ragged breath, running his left hand through his hair in frustration.

"I just wanted you to know... we don't have to stop... don't stop. I'd like to be my first." Elena whispered, cupping his biceps in a tender manner.

"Oh, baby." He sighed, honored by her sudden offer of virtue. "Trust me when I say I want that more than anything."

"But?" Elena asked confused. He was refusing her?

"Not _here_, not now." He frowned in annoyance.

"Not when you're parents are waiting up for you." He teased her with an incredulous look.

Thinking of her parents, Elena blushed harder than she'd ever blushed in her life.

Damon shook his head at his luck and continued kissing down her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped as he lifted up her knee-length skirt.

"Having my dessert." Damon answered simply as he gripped the elastic of her simple white lace undies.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Elena repeated, her voice going higher and higher as he kept licking and probing her with his tongue. She had never felt such a wonderful feeling in her entire life. She wantonly pushed herself against his mouth. She felt no shame, none whatsoever.

Damon lapped at her sweet center, dragging his tongue from top to bottom, lifting her each each time by her hipbones to pay extra attention to her swollen button. If the strained sounds she was making were any indication, he just _knew_ that she wouldn't be getting over him anytime soon. He had her right where he wanted, at his complete mercy. He sighed in bliss as she eagerly thrust against his searching tongue. She was teetering over the edge each time he thrusted in and out of her soaked folds.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." She continued her chanting, hot flashes were running from her toes to her fingertips.

From all of the withering that she was doing underneath him, he just couldn't take the throbbing in his trousers anymore. It was torturous to be with her, without actually being in her. With his left hand, he reached down to unzip his pants to relieve himself of the mounting pressure. He grabbed his hard dick firmly while stroking it from its leaking head to its base. He instantly moaned in satisfaction into her sweet center, causing an extra vibration which made her hiss in satisfaction.

Damon continued to stroke himself while simultaneously pleasuring her at the same time. The only thing missing was watching her beautiful face react to his touch, but he figured there would be time for stuff like that. At the moment, all he had to go on was her delicious little sounds and getting them both off at the same time; more than enough after going for almost two years without any outside stimulation whatsoever.

Damon continued paying special attention to her until her thighs tightened around his head. _Fuck, she tastes good - it must be her innocence_ - Damon thought with a greedy smirk. Her hands, which had been lying at her sides, suddenly pulled on his hair which really fucking turned him on. He always had pictured her as feisty in bed. She was too full of spirit to be dull.

Eager to push Elena over the edge, Damon used his curled tongue to tease her clit with three quick licks and that's when he learned that she was quite the little screamer. He actually stopped stroking himself for a moment because she had distracted him so much.

"Damon!" She screamed his name loudly as she climaxed all over his masterful tongue. If his windows had been rolled down, her voiced would have echoed in the canyon because his ears were burning in pride.

Elena's entire body stiffened, her toes curled and her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she let out another inhuman sounding wail.

Damon paused to smile before plunging his tongue into her as deeply as possible. Spasm after spasm, he couldn't stop thinking about when he'd finally get to bang the girl. _Fuck_, he was hard as steel just thinking about her tightness. When he finally came all over his leather seats, he sincerely doubted that she even noticed much and he didn't give a shit about the mess either. He had nothing but feelings of appreciation over their first intimate encounter, it held so much promise for future couplings.

.

.

.

The pair remained silent as he drove her home that night, but their mutual smirks were saying more than enough for the both of them.

"Hey, Elena..." Damon started saying after placing his car in park.

"Yeah, Damon?" She turned to him after unbuckling her seatbelt. She was still a little shaken up over their 'activities', but in a good way. He had really worked her body up in a frenzy. Her body felt like it was finally set free, that was the only way to describe it. _Damn_, that man was talented with his tongue. She had to give him that.

"Maybe I could visit you at Sweet Briar sometime?" He asked her slowly with an adorable, thoughtful expression. By this point in the night, she just wanted to leash him to her body.

"I'd really like that." She smiled instantly, kissing him on the cheek. A big, fat, messy kiss. She felt positively giddy at the thought of seeing him again and so soon!

Damon's smile grew ten-fold and then fell as she got out of his car because he remembered that she wouldn't be around the next day. _Fuck. This_ distance was going to be the death of him, but that wasn't going to stop him from phoning her and asking her to be his girlfriend. You know, girls was his! He had a taste of her and he wanted more. More, More, More...

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's my dear readers how Damon & Elena got back together again. :) The last part to upload is all of the wedding stuff (I'll do my best to make it an interesting read). **Be Good & Review!** You guys are motivation to write faster!_

**_Research Credits: _**_Remaking Dixie: the impact of World War II on the American South by Neil R. McMillen & The New South, 1945-1980 by Numan V. Bartley_

_*****If you're wondering why Elena is attending college, she's attending because she wants to become a doctor. She had already gone to college before the war through a government funded nursing program. So realistically, I'd say she'd be like a sophomore/junior if she 'transferred' credits._

_*****Paraphrased quote from The New South, 1945-1980 by Numan V. Bartley_

_*****The February 15 moment is totally inspired by Pride & Prejudice movie with Kiera Knightly. I love when she's flabbergasted by Darcy's home. Hehe! _


	11. We'll Go A Long Way

_"Well you should trust in this, girl, cause loving is coming our way. If you can fix me up we'll go a long way. If you can fix me up, girl, we'll go a long way. Take my love in real small doses."_

_._

_._

_._

**EPILOGUE: PART II**

**Elena's Dorm Room**  
><strong>Location: Sweet Briar College<br>****May 10, 1946**

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised as she answered the door. She had just assumed it was one of her classmates, so she was a little taken aback to find Damon standing there in his usual crisp black on black suit. The damn man was too handsome for his own good.

"I couldn't wait to see you at home." Damon shrugged, attempting to look confident when in reality his heart was thundering in his chest. While Elena had agreed to be in a relationship with him, they'd been far too casual for his taste. Of course he didn't have to worry about her seeing other men, because she was a woman of virtue. Still, the more time he spent away from her, the more he thought of her.

"This is my last week of school." She deadpanned back, raising a single brow.

"I know, but I couldn't wait." He retorted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Do you not have time for me? I could come back later..." He trailed off awkwardly. The old Damon Salvatore would have been laughing his ass off if '_he_' were around to see this day. _Oh, how far he'd fallen from his old ways, now practically begging for a girl's attention._

Elena was speechless and at the same time, didn't feel like sharing her relationship's details with an audience. Damon naturally attracted attention, so she knew there just had to be girls gawking at him in the hallway. It made sense considering she attended an all-women's college. She sighed, grabbing his hand and dragged him inside, promptly closing the door behind them.

"Where's your roommate?" Damon asked looking around her humble furnishings. He had offered to buy her a new bed, but she wouldn't let him because she said the university wouldn't allow her to have it. She was also a bit of the messy type, but he tried not to dwell on the fact.

"Out." Elena answered, stating the obvious.

"Convenient." Damon said with a lewd smirk. He instantly closed the distance between their bodies to grab her face in his hands.

Damon kissed her over and over, absolutely loving the way that she was responding to him. To think in the past, moments like this had only existed in his greatest daydreams. Her labored breaths were driving wild with want and he couldn't help wonder if this would be the day he'd finally have _all_ of her. It had never been the right time before, but right now, things were looking promising.

Unable to contain his sheer lust, Damon hands slid down Elena's body to yank her skirt up and bunch it around her waist. He wanted her to feel his aching need through the rough material of his jeans. Feeling him instantly, Elena moaned, her body growing warm all over with tremors of desperation. Feeling smug about her response, he pushed himself against the thin layer of cotton that covered her aroused center.

Moments later, Damon's teeth clenched feeling her suck on his neck. His groined tightened even more feeling her soft lips trail up his jaw. She was acting like a savage with him and the desire to just take her was becoming harder to control. Damon took a steadying breath to try and control himself. He had to be gentle with her, even if it killed him. It was the right thing to do.

Instinctively Elena wrapped her legs around his hips to push into his hardness and Damon could tell she was getting excited by her flushed rose-tinted cheeks. Her chest was heaving as she desperately murmured his name, which was more than enough motivation for him to move things along. He quickly lifted her to lay her down on her small bed and settled his body between her legs, pressing against her.

Damon's hands moved in between their bodies, settling on either side of her panties. He never looked away from her flushed face as he pressed his fingers into her damp center. He moved his fingers slowly in circles around and on her clit. Elena whimpered, feeling her body tighten in anticipation as she fisted the fabric of her skirt. Damon could tell she was nervous by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip, so he leaned over and licked her lips until she began to kiss him. He removed one of his hands from between her thighs to cup her face as the kiss intensified. They both groaned as their lips met.

Slowly Damon's hand slid from her face to her neck to her breasts. She whispered his name, feeling his touch burning through her shirt. Her breath hitched as his hand slipped under her shirt. She made the move to sit up and remove her shirt and this time it was his turn to be breathless seeing her bare breasts because she wasn't wearing a bra. Seconds later he cupped her nipples with his left hand causing her to choke on a gasp. At the same time, Damon used his right hand to rub against her heated center until her hips began to jerk underneath him. Elena tried to relax as her eyes glazed over, but there was no use, she was quickly losing control. His thumb continued moving in circles over her clit, matching the same movement over her nipples.

Elena's mouth trembled open to utter a single word in agony. "Please." She pleaded, looking up into his blue eyes which appeared darker than usual.

Damon's own needs continued to rage hearing and seeing her fall apart in front of him. His swollen hardness ached to be released, but he was willing to wait a little longer. But not much longer. Eager to make her lose complete control, he slipped his hand inside her panties. Damon's eyes rolled back as he felt how wet she'd become for him. He ran his index finger along her slit before entering her in one slow stroke. Her warm, inviting walls clung to that single finger as he moved in and out, attempting to stretch her out as best as possible. When she felt capable to accomodate an extra digit, he slid a second finger into her and flattened out his hand so his fingers reached the barrier of her womanhood. Elena's eyes widened at the intrusion, but she didn't ask him to stop.

Elena tightened around him as her hips began to thrust against his hand, her hands fisted her wrinkled skirt even more. Soon Damon's rhythm sped up until she felt her the familiar sensation building within her, her lips remained parted while her eyes closed tight. She could've sworn to have seen stars behind her eyes. Damon's pride soared watching her desperate body seek release. Finally after a strangled cry, her hips stopped moving against his hand and her back arched well off the mattress. Elena's eyes flew open as time seemed to stop for a moment while basking in the glorious sensations running through her body.

Once Elena could think coherently, she simply stared at Damon's loving expression. Still embedded deep inside of her, his fingers worked her languidly and quietly asked if she was okay. A warm, comforting feeling came over her as she realized how much she loved him and it made her tremble.

Elena stared at him in shock over her revelation meanwhile her arousal came back in full force due to his ever-talented fingers. His thumb flicked against her clit until her expression changed.

"You still with me?" Damon asked humorously in a low voice.

Elena swallowed trying to answer him, but it was no use, her head fell back far into the pillow exposing her throat. Damon leaned down to nibble at her pulse point until she mewed in satisfaction.

Damon bent down until her breasts were pressed against his chest, making sure that his groin was lined against his hand that was working her up. In this new position, it wasn't that difficult to imagine that he was inside of her. Damon swallowed thinking of her tight walls and how they'd feel around his throbbing length. Elena's eyes went wide as feelings rushed her, knowing she was close again meanwhile Damon felt like he was going to die if he didn't have a piece of her soon. As if reading his mind, her eyes finally met his with an affirmative expression.

"Really?" Damon asked and then a pitiful little groan escaped him as he waited for her answer.

"I'm ready." Elena said in a hoarse voice after what seemed like forever. She needed a second to find her voice because she was so nervous.

Damon stared at her with a grateful expression then moved his lips over her face, peppering her in joy before extracting his fingers from her slick center. His erection was so sensitive and swollen, making it difficult for him to move around on her small bed. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm down for the umpteenth time before he over excited himself. A shaky breath emitted from his lips as he stood up to remove his clothes, feeling her eyes on him the entire time.

Elena stared up at him thinking about what it would feel like, having Damon inside of her for the first time. She had heard so many 'first time' stories from her friends, especially when she served overseas with the Nurse Corps. Her thoughts left her stunned realizing how much she wanted him. Damon felt relieved that she didn't look terrified of him. He didn't want to feel the extra pressure if her nervousness had been painfully obvious. In fact, she looked remarkably calm while scooting on the bed, making ample room for him to rejoin her. The cold wall against her back felt comforting somehow.

After laying on his side directly beside her, Damon grabbed her face bringing her close to him in a hot kiss. One rousing kiss after another they went on and on, feeling their naked skin against each other. They were relishing in the experience of being completely naked together. Elena's hands trailed delicately down his spine while his hands were rougher as they squeezed the softness of her breasts and hips. It was time, Damon thought, as he eased her onto her back. His hands slid down her body to draw her knees up, making it easier to nestle into her. She simply stared at his face in anticipation, trying to relax. Her girlfriends told her it was better if she'd just relax. The idea of relaxing during such a moment seemed ludicrous to her.

Damon leaned down to kiss her, the action caused him to rub against her making them both groan at the same time. He experimentally rubbed back and forth until he snugly rested right along her nether folds. After taking a deep breath, he reached a hand in between their bodies to open her up for him. He was relieved to find her just as wet as he left her. Her body was as ready as it was gonna get so it was all up to him now.

Damon swallowed thickly as he gripped her hips, guiding his member into her, pushing just the head in first. Elena started panting feeling the intrusion, but she refused to move away from him. She needed to be brave. He kept his eyes closed, reminding himself to go _slow_ with her. All he wanted to do was plow into her after all of those years of longing. Regardless, he needed to go slowly, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain. He could feel her heart thundering against his as he pushed his hips against hers. Elena nodded once when he was about two inches inside of her and he pushed in another inch before meeting the barrier of her womanhood. He chose to remain still, waiting for her muscles to get used to the idea of him being inside of her. His tongue came out to caress her throat in slow circles when it was time to press against her again. Sweat was forming on his brow as he felt her tight walls wrapping around him in a vice grip. He could feel her her body reluctantly stretching to accomodate him.

"Don't stop." Elena commanded in breathy whisper near his ear. "Just..."

Damon said a silent prayer fully knowing what she was asking him to do, but the seriousness of her expression took away all of his reservations. Elena's eyes widened as he pushed into her with one last deep stroke. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as he tore into her. Her nails were cutting into his shoulder blades as she attempted to adjust to the sharp pain. Damon simply held her close, trying to comfort her knowing there was no way he could understand her feelings. He didn't dare to move within her as he waited for her hushed cries to fade. After a few minutes of gentle whispers and trailing tears, she settled against the bed and slid her legs up to around his hips.

"Alright." She assured him with a weak smile as she gripped his body, causing him to move deeper within her.

Damon moaned feeling her warmth squeeze all around as her body adjusted to him. After settling his nerves, he pulled out of her then pushed back in with expert motion. Elena gasped feeling her muscles contract and loosen as her body reacted intuitively to his motions. He continued the motions, going in and out, because she hadn't protested. Being within her wasn't like anything he had experienced before, all of his emotions had felt magnified in a new way. Sure he had imagined being within her over a hundred times, but it didn't come close to comparing to the reality. His heart swelled just thinking about how she had finally let him be with her. Of course a certain manly pride was there for being her first as well. A smile crept on his lips feeling her respond to his motions. She was no longer quivering around him as he continued to rock their bodies back and forth.

Sweat trailed down the valley of her breasts as Elena held him closer to her. She was nearly out of breath while experiencing of myriad of new emotions. They were making love, she realized, there couldn't be any another way to explain it. Her mouth eventually found his until they were frantically kissing. It was impossible to keep their dance slow and steady after she enthusiastically urged him to move faster and deeper. Their mounting passions were escalating as their bodies slapped against each other in an animalistic fashion. Soon her back arched while her entire body clenched from her hands to her toes. Choked moans were mixed between them as he sped up the rhythm to a feverish pace. As it became harder for her the breathe, her hands fell from his slick, sweaty body to grip her comforter.

Damon's eyes clouded until he could barely see the wonderous expression on her face. He blinked furiously trying to focus on her, he needed to see her when she came undone. He wouldn't miss it and he knew she was close. He could feel her tighten around as hips sped up, taking her harder with each stroke. His thrusts were losing their precision with each passing moment. She was so close and he couldn't take the waiting anymore. His breath hitched in tempo with his maddened movements until one long gasp came out of her as she met her oblivion. Damon had nearly came with her and followed only a few seconds after her as she floated down back to earth. Their sweaty limbs stuck together as their hearts beat against each others brutally.

Knowing he must've been suffocating her with his weight, Damon attempted to move away from her, first by slowly sliding his face off her shoulder. He didn't make it very far because her hands squeezed his biceps tightly, silently telling him not to go anywhere. He didn't bother with it, feeling exhausted, and his face settled in the crook of her neck. Elena continued to struggle to breathe, not because of his weight, but since she was overcome with emotion. Eventually she felt better while absently stroking his hair. Elena sighed, running her other hand down the muscles of his back. Breaking the silence, she giggled, truly happy with how she felt about their relationship. Her body was so relaxed causing her to forget all about her college responsibilities. She grinned feeling him grinning against her skin since she knew he also felt her happiness.

Hours later Damon couldn't stop staring at the girl in his arms. He had woken up at least an hour before her, but he wouldn't dare move from his position. Every time he was with her, it just felt _right_. They felt right. He never wanted the feeling to end. The idea of having her around more was just the extra incentive he needed to ask her about an idea that had passed his mind on the drive over to her college.

Fueled with positive energy, Damon decided to wake her up. Elena blushed for a second remembering everything before meeting his eyes with wonder.

"Elena... I was thinking... what if you moved in with me for the summer?" He suggested in a casual tone while stroking her collarbone.

"Wha-huh?" She almost choked, suddenly sitting up straight against the headboard. His request had startled her and seemingly came out of nowhere since he just blurted it out. She hadn't realized that he was ready for such a change in his lifestyle.

"I mean, why the hell not?" He wiggled his eyebrows in lewd manner, looking from his naked body to hers. "It's better than living with your _mother_." He added, rolling his eyes in a huff.

He had a point.

"You're serious?" Elena asked shocked, her lips falling open. The idea had never even crossed her mind since they weren't married or even engaged for that matter.

"Very." Damon answered with furrowed brows. He thought any girl would jump at an offer like this. For fuck's sakes, she had visited his home before. She knew very well that he could provide for her, even better than her mother ever could.

"Umm... Wow." Elena shut her mouth tight trying to come up with a suitable answer. _A rational answer._ It was just such a sudden request. The couple had only gone on a handful of dates. They were great dates though. Honestly though, they barely even talked on the phone because of her demanding course load and class schedule; whenever Elena was awake, Damon was already asleep and so on. She'd never been the needy type, at least not enough to warrant waking him up in the middle of the night, no matter how many times he told her that he didn't mind.

"You don't want to." Damon said, stiffening. The look on his face was enough to break her heart. He looked so vulnerable, reminding her of when they first met.

"I never said that." She protested, her lips forming a small pout. Her heart was already starting to ache deep within her chest.

"_But_ you didn't say yes either." He replied bitterly, not willing to meet her eyes.

"It's just... this is a big step..." Elena said warily, looking down at her hands and then at his face. "I mean, how well do we even know each other? What if we end up hating each other?"

Damon shot her an incredulous look. This was the woman that took care of him when he couldn't walk _or_ see, she knew him better than anyone and dealt with him at his darkest. Thinking about it, she had been the only constant person in his life. The one he could depend on. He never wanted to lose that.

"I could never hate you." He said softly, his right hand reached out to softly caress her thigh over the sheet that covered their bodies.

"You did once." Elena protested with a saddened expression.

"I didn't _hate_ you... I was hurt." Damon retorted apologetically.

"You know, we still haven't talked about what happened that night." Elena said uncomfortably, looking down at his hand on her thigh.

"We don't need to, it's in the past." He dismissed. "None of that matters to me. Not anymore."

"It's just, I think you should know." Elena said in a rushed tone, getting out of bed.

"Alright." Damon said sitting up in bed, looking up at her with an expectant expression as he leaned back against the headboard looking like an adonis in her much too small bed.

"I didn't mean to abandon you. That was never my intention. You have to know that." She said shakily looking for her cast aside clothes. "I wouldn't do something like that... not on purpose at least."

"Where are you going?" Damon protested in confusion.

"Nowhere... I'm just getting dressed. You should be doing that too." She replied, tossing his shirt at him which landed directly on his head. "I'm not so sure when my roomie is getting back. But it should be soon." She explained, slipping into her underwear. It gave her chills still thinking about that ill-fated night with Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Calls Damon<br>****May 15, 1946**

Elena's face had gone white when she finally realized that Damon had never used a rubber with her and she frantically called him worried. She cursed in her mind for their mutual stupidity. Damon had been immensely apologetic over the phone, justifying the situation by saying that it had been so long for him and had obviously overlooked that detail. In the back of Damon's mind, he thought about how it was good that they hadn't used a rubber because it made her first sexual experience more smooth, in the most literal sense.

Damon's infamous calmness didn't make her any less paranoid though. Again, Damon apologized and said they would deal with the problem, _if_ there was going to be one. For now, all they could do was wait and see what would happen. He didn't see the use in worrying about it at the present time.

"Problem? Our baby would be a _problem_?" Elena nearly shouted over the phone. A fury had overcome her at his words. _How could he say such a thing?_

"No, Elena... that's not what I mean." Damon said in an annoyed voice. "I'm saying we don't even know if you _are_ indeed pregnant."

"Right." She replied tersely.

"Look Elena, I'll be here for you... no matter what. Nothing has changed." He promised.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing has changed." He repeated in a firm voice.

Elena's thoughts were still racing, but deep down she _knew_ that she could trust him. "Alright... see you in a few weeks."

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about my offer?"

There was silence over the phone because Elena still hadn't thought about moving in with him. Well, she had thought of it, she just didn't have an answer for him. A long pro and con list was currently sitting on her desk. Nothing on that list really mattered though because in the end, her heart would make the final decision. For the time being, her heart was a _mess._

Damon would just have to wait while she was waiting too.

"Just consider it will you." Damon pleaded after some extended silence over the line.

"I will." Elena agreed. "I'll consider it after finals. Bye Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore Plantation<strong>  
><strong>Location: Fell's Church<strong>  
><strong>June 3, 1946<strong>

"You never told me what your mother siad. You know, about moving in with for the summer. How did she react?" Damon asked as he carried a box of her belongings into his home. Elena, of course, had been surprised that he was doing it _himself_, but he had explained that he didn't have much help around the house anymore. Ever since he'd gotten his eyesight back, it had simply felt so good to do things without assistance.

Elena thought it was a little extreme of him to fire most of his house help, especially for a man of his social standing. But who was she kidding? Damon was a man of extremes.

"Oh... not much." Elena replied quietly staring down at the much smaller box in her hands.

"You didn't tell her? Did you?" He pouted, tilting his head and stopping in place. "Does she even know that you're here?" He asked looking up at his front door.

Elena bit her lip. She was an awful liar. Jeremy always had to cover for her when they were younger. "It's just you know how my mom is..."

When Isobel had called asking when she'd be home for college, Elena had skillfully avoided the question by saying she wasn't sure if she wanted to do summer school or not.

"Does she even know we're dating?" Damon probed, his blue eyes squinting in a glare. Sometimes it was hard to read him, this was not one of those times. He was _not_ happy with her, which made her slightly tremble in place.

"I mean, yeah... she's seen you around. I... what does it matter?" Elena replied attempting to stay calm, but was failing miserably. "I don't even talk to my mom. I can't stand the woman. Why do you care so much about what she thinks of you?"

"Why do I _care_?" Damon choked on the question, his expression turned hard as he muttered the words over again.

"_Care_..." Damon whispered to himself.

Elena could tell she was losing him. He looked broken and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to go back into his shell like he'd been in Italy during his recovery.

"I just moved in with you, Damon!" Elena shouted, struggling to get him back. "Doesn't that prove that I'm serious about us?"

He looked at her with the same helpless expression, feeling as if maybe he'd been wrong about her this entire time. Maybe she was using him for his money, maybe she was... well, he didn't know what she was up to, but suddenly he was regretting so many recent choices.

Unable to deal with the idea of taking steps backward in their relationship, Elena decided it was time to lay her heart on the table. Damon had done more than enough for her since they reunited and now it was her turn.

"Damon. I'm in love with you." She said in a near whisper, but he managed to hear her. She hadn't said those words to a guy since Matt's death. It felt _so_ significant to say the words, especially aloud, because she knew how true they were. She had fallen madly, deeply in love with Damon Salvatore; in a way no one would have ever expected. He was it for her.

Damon's eyes widened hearing her words. The box he was carrying for her instantly dropped to the floor.

"My books! Those are expensive!" Elena protested with a slack jaw since he stirred her with the loud sound.

"I'll buy you new ones." Damon replied in a hushed voice because nothing in the world matter. Nothing mattered except for that fact that he was hers and vice versa.

Elena crossed her arms annoyed. "That's not the-"

"Shut up, Elena." He said in a sing-song voice as he picked her up, throwing her legs around his hips.

Damon carried her over to the staircase, but had to stop for a second to kiss her. He couldn't resist. Elena shivered feeling his breath on her cheek as he leaned closer to her. "You're perfect." He swore before kissing her once with the barest of touch.

Elena wanted more, needed more, so she wrapped both of her hands behind his head to pull him closer. Sensing her urgency, his lips met hers again and this time there was no softness. His tongue slipped inside her mouth while he pushed his body into hers. Damon's hands pushed her shirt off and easily jerked it away from her body, breaking their kiss only for a second, before caressing her soft skin with his palms.

Elena bit on her bottom lip as he pinched her nipples which he continued teasing until she couldn't stand it any longer. Each expert touch made her grow anxious for him to be inside her. He could sense her anticipation, so he stopped playing with her to take them the rest of the way up to his bedroom.

Finally in his bedroom, Damon gently laid her down on his luxurious duvet for the first time and joined her by laying on his side. First he kissed her cheek a and then moved to the corner of her mouth to her lips. Elena moaned into his mouth and pulled on his shirt, nudging him to get on top of her, but he wouldn't move. Instead his lips slid across her to cheek to her ear making her shudder feeling his hot breath.

"Are you wet? I bet you are." He whispered in her ear causing every muscle in her body to grow tense. She still hadn't grown used to hearing him talk in that vulgar manner.

She continued staying tense on the bed, simply waiting for his next move.

"Show me." Damon demanded, stroking her face while meeting her direct gaze.

"_Show_... you." Elena repeated in a quiet, hesitant voice. Damon nodded and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

Very slowly while desperately searching for courage within herself, Elena pressed her palm to her abdomen and slid her hand lower to the top of her skirt. She carefully removed the top buttons before sliding it off of her completely. Her breath caught when her hands returned to the top of her panties until she finally slid those down as well. While removing them, she blushed lightly knowing how damp the fabric had gotten after their few kisses earlier. Once again she looked up at Damon's face before sliding her fingers between her wet nether folds. Damon licked his lips as he groaned seeing her displayed before him. It was such an irresistible sight, still he still considered her the picture of innocence. Unable to rest his passion for her, his hand reached out to cover hers and their fingers tangled, both rubbing her clit together at the same time. It was a delightfully intimate scene.

"Oh." Elena began to moan and lose sight of Damon as her eyes fluttered opened and closed in pleasure. Truth be told, after their first few experiences together, she had started to touch herself often and now everything was just so much better.

"That's my girl." Damon said appreciatively as he continued to stroke her while Elena rocked her hips up and down in time to their expert fingers which were still linked.

Gently Damon slid his index finger into her opening as he started to kiss his way from her shoulder to her ear. Elena's breath became ragged as he sucked on her her earlobe before he moved down her neck. The entire time, he continued to finger her in and out, working her into a frantic frenzy. She could barely see straight at this point, so needy for sweet release.

Each time Elena got closer to the edge she had felt like something was missing. She wanted _more_. She wanted to feel him inside of her, which was an amazing feeling that she could never give herself. Opening her eyes, she saw how equally badly he wanted her by the bulge in his pants. With a giddy smile on her face, Elena reached for him, cupping him over his pants. Damon jumped off the bed slightly, much to his embarrassment. She gave him a knowing looking, a silent plea of how much she wanted him. Not having any self-will to resist her, Damon shifted beside her, removing his hand from within her to yank his trousers off. Elena instantly reached for him and they both sighed as her hand closed around him.

"Uh Uh Uh." Damon said, meaning for it come out as teasing, but instead it sounded more like begging. His voice was strained from having worked himself up already.

"Get over here." Elena demanded, much to both their surprise, as she tugged on his hard erection.

In just moments after covering himself with a rubber, Damon shifted to lay between her legs. They kissed in a languid battle as he nudged her thighs further apart. They both groaned as his hard, swollen length rubbed against her most intimate area. Elena legs wrapped high around his waist, pulling him closer making it clear that she wanted him in. Not bothering to waste anymore time, Damon slid into her with one stroke and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"Hey." Damon met her gaze, pushing in and out. "Elena."

Elena moaned a reply unable to form any words.

"I love you." Damon pushed harder, in and out before crying out the following word. "Too." He assured her with a weak smile on his face as he continued to drive into her. The time for soft lovemaking was over, he knew this wasn't going to last long. A ghost of smirk made its way to his face when he thought about how he'd be able to with her all the time now that she lived with him. They had _plenty_ of time to take it slow another time.

Damon's words made Elena ecstatic, but she could barely think at the moment. _The time for thinking was over._ They had already found a rhythm between them, their bodies were so in tune with another. It had been awhile since the last time they had made love, but her body had accepted his easily within just the first few strokes. All of the sudden their breaths started to mimic each others in rapid bursts. Elena dug her fingers into his arms, trying her best to hold on as he moved faster. Damon's open mouth clung to her throat, sucking on her, kissing her as he felt her squeeze tighter around him.

"I've got you." Damon murmured, loving how she felt around him. His pace remained rough until she arched against his bed, her completion felt like the sweetest agony. Her sweaty hands slid from his arms, down to bed, clenching the duvet with tight fists. It felt like she was going to slide off the bed any second, but of course he had her still in a tight embrace.

Damon groaned loudly feeling her clench around him and finally cried out as he tensed soon after her. His head dropped to her her shoulder, as he gasped gibberish while spilling within her. He landed on her with a heavy plop, but it didn't bother her as she looked up at the ceiling. She realized this was her first time in his bedroom and she hadn't even look around yet. A small smile spread on her lips as he nuzzled into her. She loved how comfortable he'd grown to be with her.

Damon lifted his head for a moment to kiss her on the lips. "Welcome home." He said smugly, grinning before moving to toss the rubber and then settled beside her as she laid on her side.

Elena snuggled closer to him, looking around his bedroom. She felt wonderful as his arms tightened around her and they fell asleep moments later exhausted from their quick tryst.

* * *

><p><em>Please celebrate with us<br>the freshness of new life as we,  
>Caroline Forbes<br>and  
>Tyler Lockwood<br>exchange wedding vows  
>on Saturday, July 22, 1946<br>2 o'clock  
>at Founder's Hall<br>Mystic Falls, Virginia_

* * *

><p><strong>The Lockwood Mansion<br>****Location: Fell's Church  
><strong>**July 20, 1946**

"Oh God! You guys look beautiful!" Caroline gushed seeing Elena and Damon arrive on time for her rehearsal dinner.

"I know." Damon joked in return.

Elena nudged him with her elbow before hugging her best friend. "No, Car, you look better." She complimented, pulling away, playing with a stray blonde curl. She looked like a movie star, better than Grace Kelly even in her shimmering blue gown.

"Hey Damon. Good to see ya." Tyler greeted, walking up to him on the right side. "Drink?" He offered simply.

"Please." Damon replied in agreement as he looked around at the mass of guests that were standing around and mingling. He still didn't 'do' crowds.

Elena shot her boyfriend a quick look of 'behave yourself' before she got dragged away by Caroline.

"It's just so great to see you. I've missed you! I feel like we barely see each other anymore." Caroline said with a sad smile.

"Well, you _are_ planning a wedding. And knowing you, you've left nothing unplanned." Elena retorted with a knowing look. Seriously, Caroline had been planning this grandiose event since their sandbox days with dolls.

Caroline simply shrugged at the truth. "Don't forget Elena, you have a Maid of Honor fitting next Thursday."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting something like that." Elena laughed lightly at the thought. She'd surely be murdered if she didn't show up. "Are you absolutely positive that you don't want a Bachelorette party?"

"Oh, stop Elena." Caroline teased. "I already told you no." Since coming back from the war, she had been working on cleaning up her reputation. Caroline didn't want to be known as rowdy, she wanted to be known as remarkable.

Elena froze before replying, looking straight across the room. Caroline followed her line of sight and instantly looked ashamed. "I hope you're not mad at me for inviting her."

"Of course not." Elena said, looking down at her shoes.

"It's just... She practically raised me, especially with my mom always working late nights."

"_Stop_. Caroline. You don't have to apologize for inviting my mother to your wedding." Elena assured her. "This isn't about me, this is about you. I understand..."

Caroline hadn't invited Elena's father because he'd been a sort of taboo subject even between them. He'd been in and out of rehabilitation centers for alcohol ever since their return from the war. Elena was happy he was finally getting much needed help, but that didn't change the fact that her father felt like a stranger to her.

"I didn't mean to make things awkward." Caroline swayed back and forth looking uneasy.

"I'm the only one making things awkward." Elena said, attempting to come up with a change of topic. "Well, future Mrs. Lockwood, did you ever pick out your cake?"

"Yes! Finally!" Caroline practically shouted, capturing the attention of some guests. "And I'm completely in love with it. In love! There's bit of strawberries mixed with cherries in with this to-die-for chocolate mousse."

"That sounds... Delicious." Elena remarked with raised brows.

"It's too die for!" Caroline repeated her enthusiasm, but her expression changed seeing the time on the grandfather clock behind them. "I think it's about time for this rehearsal to get on its way."

"We better find our guys." Elena nodded.

"They're probably still at the bar." Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"How was Tyler?" Elena asked, sitting down with Damon at their seats.

"He wouldn't stop talking about Caroline." He replied, slightly annoyed by the fact.

"That must mean he's great." Elena grinned, happy for her two friends.

"He asked me to be the best man." Damon whispered.

"And you're what... surprised?" Elena asked, reaching to take a sip from the water in front of her.

It dawned upon Damon just then that he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Somewhere between Italy and coming home to Virginia, he had built a life for himself that was better than the life he had left. It was rewarding life of substance with people that weren't just humoring him for his resources.

After the instructional speeches from Caroline and company, Elena was squirming in her seat because she desperately needed to use the restroom. She practically flew off her seat the second it was clear to go.

Coming out of the bathroom stall, Elena paused in place seeing her mother powdering her nose in front of the large couture mirror. The two of them hadn't spoken in a long time, hardly at all during the summer due to Elena's decision to move in with Damon. Isobel had made it clear that she did not approve of her daughter.

"Mother." Elena greeted coldly as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Elena." Isobel replied with a tight nod, barely bothering to give her daughter a glance.

"I bet it's going to be a beautiful ceremony." Isobel remarked as she placed her powder back in her purse.

"It is the Lockwoods, I wouldn't expect any less of them." Elena scoffed knowingly.

"You certainly expect less for yourself. Such a shame." Isobel muttered under her breath, still looking anywhere but her daughter.

"What was that, _mother_?" She replied, turning the faucet off with a tight grip. She could feel her anger building.

"I just think it's a shame that I can't expect to be as proud of parent someday. That's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked drying off her hands.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't, actually." Elena replied, grabbing her mother by the shoulders, forcing her to turn.

"That man you're with... He'll never marry you." Isobel remarked sadly. "He's just using you and you're weak. A weak little girl for not standing up to him."

Elena bit her lip trying to come up with a retort, but her mother continued before she could.

"No man with a right mind would ask a girl your age to move in with him without some form of a commitment."

"Mother... I love him and he loves me. That's what matters." Elena protested, crossing her arms. "That's all that matters."

"What's going to happen when you bore him or some younger hussy comes around?" Isobel questioned with furrowed brows. "You used to be so dedicated to your future and now you've abandoned it."

"Mother, you don't know Damon. He loves me."

"I know men, Elena." Isobel said cornering her into a wall. "Men like that, men that have that much money get what they want. They always do. And more importantly, they'll just walk all over you. It's in their nature."

"Stop, mother." She protested at the harsh words.

"I raised you better than this." Isobel's eyes crinkled venomously. "Now no one will have you. He's ruined you." She said before delivering a hard slap and immediately left the restroom without waiting for a rebuttal from Elena.

Elena gasped in shock, rubbing her hand over her cheek. She couldn't get that look of disappointed look off her mother's face. It was heartbreaking. For once, Elena felt disgusted with herself. A single tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it off trying to put a smile on her face. She didn't want to start anymore gossip with half the town attending Caroline's rehearsal dinner. She wouldn't destroy the happiness of her best friend. Taking a few deep breaths in and out, Elena was able to calm down significantly before exiting to the main hall.

Damon startled her outside the restroom's door, since he was standing directly outside.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elena asked quietly. A light blush covered her cheeks in shame.

"Long enough." Damon said sheepishly. "I couldn't handle that crowd without you. I only came to this shindig because you asked me to."

"Right." She replied, giving him a shaky smile, uncertain of how much of the conversation with her mother he had heard.

"You okay?" Damon asked, placing both of his hands on her cheeks.

Elena held back a wince because her mother's slap had really hurt. "I'm fine." She lied, putting on another fake smile on her face.

Damon gave her a doubtful look.

"Fine." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm a little hungry."

"Then we should head back. Aren't they supposed to be serving dinner at this thing?"

Elena nodded, looping her arm with Damon's hand as they walked in union in the direction of all of the guests.

Elena remained stiff for the rest of the night and Damon definitely noticed, but he didn't think it was appropriate to confront her around so many gossiping town folk, so he waited until the festivities died down.

Once the party had died down with only a few select close friends remaining in the Lockwood mansion, Damon pulled Elena into the study, unable to wait a second longer to talk to her.

"Elena..."

"What is it, Damon?" Elena asked tiredly. She was ready to go home. Her feet were killing her after the long day. Heels had never been her thing.

"Will you marry me?" Damon gulped, just blurting out the question in a rush. He hadn't met to start the conversation that way, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He could feel the judgement from everyone all day and seeing Elena distressed earlier after her confrontation with her mother had stirred him into action.

"What?" Elena replied, it was hard for her to breathe. She felt lightheaded and the room started to spin. All of the sudden everything faded away as she lost conciousness.

Thankfully Damon had reacted quick enough to catch her before she hit the oak wood floor. With her firmly in his arms, he stared down at Elena in horror. He wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. He thought she'd be happy. He had expected them to be kissing senseless by this point. This was supposed to be happy news.

"Elena." Damon whispered, stroking her face, hoping she'd wake up soon. When she didn't come through, Damon ran to get a damp hand towel from the kitchen.

"Baby." He said wiping her brow back and forth until her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Elena said staring up at Damon's bright blue eyes in confusion.

"Hey yourself." Damon replied with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What am I doing on the sofa?" She asked realizing her current position.

"You kinda fainted."

"Right." Elena's lips parted open and close reprocessing the situation. "You asked me to marry you." Just saying the words aloud caused Elena to feel dizzy all over again.

"Easy, there." Damon said and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You really want to marry me." She stated in a breathy voice.

"Of course, I do."

"Not just because of what my mother said..." She replied uncomfortably.

"No, no." Damon insisted, lifting her up in his arms. He hadn't heard much of Isobel's argument earlier, but he was smart enough to fill in the blanks. "I've been wanting to ask you for awhile."

"You have?" She interrupted him in shock.

He nodded. He couldn't bear the thought of not spending the rest of his life with the woman that saved him many times over. "I was just waiting for the right moment. Wanted to make it romantic and... today was just the extra push that I needed."

"Damon."

"I've been selfish with you." Damon said stroking her face with his left hand while holding her hip bone with his right. "I really hadn't realized what a mistake it had been to invite you to move in-"

"Mistake?" Elena bit her lip in confusion.

"I hadn't considered what it would do to your reputation."

"Oh, Damon."

"And I realize that now. I want to make an honest woman out of you."

Elena felt herself grow warm and emotional at his words.

"I can't imagine ever wanting anyone but you. You're it for me. So what do you say?" Damon let out a quick breath. "Elena Gilbert, will you do the honor of becoming my lawfully wedded wife?"

"I..." Elena started to say and settled for a searing kiss. She had basically jumped him right there and then, pulling him roughly to her by the lapels of his sleek black blazer.

When they broke apart from the kiss for air, they were smiling so hard that it almost hurt. It was such a joyous moment, knowing they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Founder's Hall<strong>  
><strong>Location: Mystic Falls<strong>  
><strong>July 22, 1946<strong>  
><strong>The Lockwood Wedding<strong>

Damon pressed Elena against the wall which felt cool against her think silk dress. Her breasts were pressed against his chest without a slip of space left in between them. He reached down to grab her arms to hold them up, leaving her at his complete mercy. She felt utterly exposed to him, but it was _thrilling_. Certainly, she had never doubted that he wouldn't be the type to take control in the bedroom. In fact she had known that as fact even when he couldn't walk.

While Elena's hands were aching to run down the planes of his muscular back, she didn't make a sound or attempt to escape him. She tilted her head back encouraging him to kiss her. She longed to be devoured by him once more. His hips grounded into her as his hands slipped from her hands, to her arms to down the sides of her body. Elena quivered feeling him hard against her, such sweet torture just waiting to feel him inside of her. The feeling of his heated hand that smoothed over her body reminded her of wax to a fire. Slowly Damon's hand moved inward toward the tender juncture between her thighs. She trembled feeling his fingers slip inside of her panties causing her knees to buckle, which made him chuckle in a teasing manner.

"So sweet." Damon said bringing his fingers to his lips. His tongue flicked out, eagerly tasting her nectar, tasting her desire for him. She was delicious and reminded him of summer rain. It was hard for her to restrain herself seeing such an erotic sight. Her nails pressed tightly into her palms, wanting his slow seduction to be over. It felt like she would melt right into the wall at any minute.

Elena's thighs slid apart and the back of her knees rubbed against the wall as her body begged for attention. Their foreheads pressed together as they exhaled deeply at the same time before he captured her lips once more. She panted as their lips parted. Elena's head lolled back against the rough brick, feeling his knee come between her shaking legs, pushing them apart. All of his touches felt like pinpoints as his fingers returned to teasing her clit in unruly circles. He whispered softly in her ear, coaxing her to come undone and promised her great pleasure. Elena cried out, feeling terribly hot between him and the wall.

Unable to wait any longer, Elena's hand reached out to caress his hardness over his trousers. Her fingers curled around him through the fabric causing him to groan and he pushed into her touch. She wanted to drive him crazy as she stroked him through his pants. He groaned once more before pushing her hand away. He sped up his efforts on his clit and slid two fingers into her ready heat. It only took a few seconds later before she shattered before him. He continued moving his finger in and out of her, riding out her climax. Once she was done and good, he quickly unzipped his trousers, grabbed the rubber in his back pocket and pushed down his boxers.

Damon thrust hard, burying himself inside of her. She screamed, but he covered her mouth since they were outside. He didn't fancy having any spectators. Elena's hands reached for his arms, clawing into him as her contracting inner muscles gripped him tighter. She moaned against his palm, arching her back against him. She bit into his palm indicating he should remove it. He grinned cheekily then bit at her lower lip for awhile and after nipped at her neck and shoulder. He moved inside her with slow and hard strokes, slamming into her and picking up the pace. The wall started to feel rough against her back, but she didn't mind, she just wanted that amazing release. She pushed back against him using the wall to favor her momentum.

Feeling Damon's harsh breath against her neck, she knew that he was close. His hand reached down to the place where their bodies met so he could tease her clit as he pumped into her. His thrusts were hardly steady anymore and it wasn't much longer before they both came apart against the wall.

In the distance Elena heard bells ringing and her eyes opened in shock. Her best friend was about to get married. She started slapping Damon's body furiously in a temper tantrum. "What's gotten into you?"

"I got into you, actually." Damon joked with a wink.

"Damon!" Elena shouted his name in panic. She needed to remedy her appearance. Her hair was probably a disaster! She was about to stand up next to a pastor after having wild sex out where anybody could have walked by.

"Is my dress okay?" She turned around hoping it wasn't ruined from being shoved up against a brick wall.

"It looks great." He fibbed seeing a few scratches to the silk, but there wasn't any time to get her a new one before ceremony. _Oops._

"I cannot believe you."

"Haven't you heard that it takes two to tango?" Damon replied, zipping up his trousers.

"You and your stupid jokes." She growled, grabbing his hand and dragged him along. "We're never doing that again."

"Never?" He scoffed. "We both know that's not true."

She growled again, this time louder. "Fine. Not for a week. At least."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Damon pecked her on the cheek, well-knowing that she wouldn't last longer than a day, maybe, without some form of loving from him.

"Where the flying hell are these two?" Carol Lockwood shouted while opening the door of Founder's Hall, encountering Damon and Elena on the other side of it. The look on Carol's face seeing their appearances, well, there were no words to describe it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore Plantation<strong>  
><strong>Location: Fell's Church<strong>  
><strong>November 17, 1947<strong>

On Damon Salvatore's birthday, he married Elena Gilbert under a white tent on the grounds of his luscious estate. Elena was dressed in a candlewhite satin and lace wedding dress custom designed just for her.

During the private ceremony, the couple promised to love one another in sickness and in health which made them smile at their memories. A small number of guests were invited to the reception including Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert with their daughter, the family had traveled from France just for the occasion. Old friends Caroline and Tyler Lockwood, of course, attended with their two children.

Katherine and Stefan Salvatore learned about the news since it was covered by every local newspaper. They remained estranged by Damon's choice and Elena supported the decision.

* * *

><p><strong>If you added this story to your favorites andor alerted but never reviewed, please BE GOOD & REVIEW!**

**Closing Notes:** Can't believe it's taken me a year to finish this 'short' 11 chapter story. I was fully prepared to delete the epilogue portion entirely _(You can thank Daisy for talking me out of it)_. The main part of this story is set during war and it didn't have to end with everyone having a great time. This is my final explanation to some reviews that I received: if the epilogue doesn't match the pace of the story, it's because these parts are just the cherry on top.

If you're a fan of my historical writing, please follow me to the 1920s with _"Dark Was The Night"_ or the 1950s with _"You Know I'm No Good"_. I'm not sure when I'll finish them, but hopefully someday. While I hate incomplete stories, my heart isn't in fanfic at the moment.

I love Damon & Elena and no matter what happens in the Season 3 finale just remember that we'll survive anything. Nobody ships Damon & Elena because it's easy. :)

**Follow Me On Twitter: BadBoysAreBest**

**Elena's wedding dress at badboysarebest dot livejournal dot com**


End file.
